The street Loki grew up in
by littlemissdeath
Summary: AU Loki lives down the road from Thor they are both in yr 12 together. Loki is only 16 and in advance placement due to his intelligence. Laufey abuses Loki. He meets Thor who becomes his only friend, watersports, M/M kissing, Oral, rape, beatings child abuse. Character death, Thor sub plot then Avengers, Thor ,Loki, Frigga, Stark, Capt America, Banner, Other
1. Chapter 1

The street Loki grew up in.

I have re-orged this fic as I am limited to chapters to publish. I have fixed some of the sequence errors.

AU Loki lives down the road from Thor they are both in yr 12 together. Loki is only 16 and in advance placement due to his intelligence. Laufey's children have left home except Loki. He is abused and meets Thor who becomes his only friend.

Warnings.

I like watersports and defilement/humiliation. So needless to say, Loki will suffer at my hands.. Mwahahahah! Male/male. Fluff and nice, then bit of exploration and coming of age, later some hard core stuff. Loooooooosely based on Thor, Avengers, Dark world story line, including interactions. Loki/Thor, Loki/Hawk[sub], Loki[sub]/Banner/Tony, Thor/Jane. Laufey/Loki[sub], character death

Eight years ago- Laufeyson household.

Loki scurried away under the table but his father easily caught him. Laufey dragged him out from under the table. Loki screamed then copped a smack across the face. Laufey dragged the little boy to his bedroom and chained him to the bed. "Now you are going to stay here till you behave!" Laufey yelled waving his finger. Loki pouted.

"I will be back in a hour. I will let you go, you will make my dinner and clean up. Then I will see if you deserve to escape punishment." Laufey walked away slamming shut Loki's door.

'Haven't I been punished enough?' Loki thought. He wiped his tears. He was a tough kid, always beaten up and ruffed up by his older brothers and his father. He still cried because it still hurt. Loki pulled at his chains, he couldn't pick the lock. He sat there quietly.

Laufey returned an hour later and let Loki go. He dragged him to the kitchen and sat down at the table and watched him closely. Loki began to quietly pull out various pots and cooking implements. He chopped vegies and put them in the pot. He walked over to his father who had just lit up. Laufey brew the smoke at Loki and paused. The small boy coughed but tried to subdue it. If he showed weakness, he would cop it.

Loki looked pensive at the lighter in his hand and waited quietly, till Laufey put it down on the table. He grabbed it and lit the gas cook top. He was quite skilled and resourceful as a small boy. Maybe out of necessity. He pulled out a steak and put it in the pan. He went to the fridge and pulled out a beer for his father and opened it. Laufey glaring at him the whole time. Assessing him, taking mental notes of his task.

He sculled the beer and Loki kept cooking. He heard the sound of his father sigh as he fished his beer. Loki didn't move quick enough. "Hey!" he heard yelled at him. "What's wrong with this picture?!" as he turned an empty beer bottle smashed on the cupboard near him. Loki bowed and got him another. He then pulled out the dust pan and cleaned up the mess without dispute.

He plated up his father's dinner and sat in an empty chair across from him, with no plate in front of himself. He wasn't allowed to eat till Laufey was satisfied. He was the king lion and no one would feed till he was full. Laufey took his time sipping his beer as he ate without expression.

It was a grand dining room. A long table with a dark stain, lit by silver candle abrums. The house was large, but mostly they only used a couple of rooms these days. There was a large library and oil paintings of family and ancestors on the walls. And Loki often had to dust it all.

His father finished and got up. Loki looked at the empty plate, 'I guess I go hungry again' he thought. Laufey went into the lounge and slumped in front of the TV. Loki sat at his feet. He felt the hand on his shoulder. Gripping him firmly.

Laufey eventually passed out and Loki got up to clean the kitchen. It must have been close to 11 at night. He cleaned trying to be quite and not wake his father. He found some cold vegies still in the pot. He scoffed them down and licked the plate before washing it. He then turned to a sound behind him.

"Are you hungry boy?!" Loki shook his head. "It looks that way to me!" Loki did want what was coming to him. Laufey grabbed him and shoved him into the corner. Laufey opened the fly on his pants and pulled out his flaccid cock. He shoved it towards Loki's face. He reluctantly did what he wanted.

It didn't take long before Laufey was spent. He patted Loki's head and went to bed. Loki slumped down to the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees. Laufey turned the lights out as his left the room. Leaving the boy in the dark.

Loki panted uneasy. He saw the window open. He bolted up and climbed out. He climbed over the back fence into the scrubby gully behind the row of houses in the street where he lived. He ran through the brush, copping whacks and scratches from branches. He tripped over a log in the darkness and knocked himself out.

Loki woke the next morning in the deep leaves of the undergrowth. He heard a voice coming from nearby. It was a boy. He rubbed his head and held his sore arm. He walked slowly to the sound of joy. He peered through the trees a blond boy, a bigger boy, sword fighting a log by himself.

Loki smiled. This other boy was fit and strong, he was enthusiastic and obviously swept up in his imagination. Loki leaned forward and he broke a twig. The sound made the other boy stop and look. Loki was terrified and the blond boy approached him aggressively with his sword swinging. He stumbled back and then cried as he wet himself. The other boy saw he was petrified.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" He dropped his wooden sword and held his arms out, palms up. "Hi, my name is Thor. Are you ok?" Loki didn't know what to say. He just cried. "I'm sorry, please don't cry." Thor placed his hand on Loki's knee and patted it.

Eventually, "I'm Loki Laufreyson." Thor placed his hand gently on his shoulder.

"Are you hurt? Do you live out here?" Loki shook his head.

"No I live down the road a bit. I fell last night when I ran away..."

"You ran away?" Thor couldn't grasp the concept. His life was excellent and he was spoilt. Loki closed up, he said too much. "Loki? Why would you run away?"

"I have to get home before father wakes. He will be expecting breakfast." Loki got up and darted away.

"Hey. Come back!" Thor chased after him as Loki ran back through the gully. "Wait!"

Thor couldn't catch him. He stopped as he saw Loki bound over a fence and then crawl through a window at a big blue house. Thor sat there intrigued. He snuck closer. It was the weekend, why wasn't this boy aloud to play outside? Thor climbed up a tree near the fence and peered through the window.

He saw Loki lighting the stove top and pulling out a frying pan and begin to cook bacon. Thor was shocked. His mother did all his cooking. He wasn't allowed to touch the knives, let alone light a stove. Thor sighed with happiness. The bacon smelt good.

Loki raced into his bedroom and Thor moved along the branches to watch him. He saw the small boy strip and shove his clothes in the washing machine and then jump in the shower. He saw him quickly wash and race back to his room and get dressed.

He quickly served breakfast and raced to the front door. He returned with the morning paper and placed it next to the plate. He sat in the seat opposite the set place. He waited for a minute then quickly jumped from his chair and darted off down the hall.

Thor tried to see when he went. He listed closely to see if he could work out what was going on. He saw Loki return, escorting a hungover man, his father, to the table. Loki sat quietly and then cleaned up when his father was done. Loki began to do the dishes as his father read the paper. Loki looked up out the window and saw Thor.

He silently waved his hand at him telling him to 'go away'. Thor shook his head and mouthed 'why? Laufey looked up and saw Loki communicated with someone and we he went to peer out the window, Thor fell out of the tree. Laufey closed the window and smacked Loki across the back.

A few hours later Laufey went out and got in his car and drove off. Leaving Loki at home alone. Loki raced to the back door and climbed over the fence. To his surprise and somewhat happiness, Thor was waiting for him. "Hi." Thor said as he stood up and held out his hand to shake Loki's. Loki hesitated then shook it.

"Hi." He softly responded. Thor had a strong grip.

"Do you want to play in my fort with me?" Thor knew that he probably shouldn't pry into Loki's home life, but he could see he needed a friend. Thor's brothers were not interested in playing 'forts' with him and his good friends lived too far away to play every day with him.

"Ok, what do I do?" Thor could see that Loki had no idea. He grasped his hand and ran through the scrub with him laughing. Thor led him to the area behind his house. He had built a small fort near a tree with tyres and fence pales. There was a makeshift flag on top. Thor let go of Loki's hand and grabbed a wooden sword. He handed another one to Loki.

"We can sword fight. You try and take the fort and I'll try and defend it!" Thor ran around and Loki chased him squealing with glee. They rolled and wrestled. They held up their shields and bashed each other. Thor was carful with his bash; he knew he was very strong for his age.

Hearing the screaming, Frigga opened the back gate to see Loki and Thor playing happy. "Thor? What are you doing?"

"Mother! We were just playing forts!" Thor rushed to her. Loki stood back. He didn't have a mother anymore. Frigga smiled at Loki. He was uneasy and dropped his sword. He looked confused. "Loki!" Thor shouted at him. "Come over! Meet my mother!"

Loki walked slowly and cautiously. He wanted to run away.

"Hello Loki. Where do you live?" Before he could respond, Thor answered for him.

"He lives in the fancy blue house down the road!" Thor put his arm around Loki to support him. Frigga smiled and held out her hand to shake his. Loki was lost at this kind of contact.

"So how old are you?" She asked quietly. Trying to relay to Thor to calm down.

"I'm eight." He responded.

"Do you go to the school up the road?"

"I just started in year four. Father says I should be in year five." Loki began to open up a bit. "I get tested next week for advanced placement next level, possibly year six."

"That's my year!" Thor shouted enthusiastically. Frigga put her finger to her lips.

"You may be outside, but sometimes you should use your inside voice Thor." Loki smirked Thor was in trouble, but he wasn't scolded. Even Loki knew you shouldn't always shout.

"Sorry!" Thor turned to look Loki in the eyes. "So you think your smart are you?" Thor decided to test him. "So what is 50 times 7?" Loki whispered the answer in Frigga's ear.

"Thor, I have told your mother my answer. I did this because I want to hear your answer and I didn't want you to steal mine." Loki said mischievously.

"What?!" Thor gasped. No one had outsmarted him.

"Well Thor, what is the answer?" Loki playfully poked him. Thor scowled and folded his arms.

"It doesn't matter." Thor sulked and ran inside. Loki smiled that he had bested him. He like Thor.

"Loki, you are very smart. Did you want to come in and play with Thor inside?"

"No I have to get home before father is back. I have to make lunch and do the laundry." Loki turned and ran off, not waiting her response. Frigga looked concerned. She walked in to see Thor staring at the TV. Odin was sitting watching sport and Thor sat next to him.

"Thor?" Frigga walked over to him. "That boy Loki, what is he talking about making lunch?"

"Oh he knows how to cook. I seen him even light the cook top and make bacon!" Thor didn't skip a beat. Not realising that he was exploited.

"Thor, is he your friend?"

"Yeah, we just met, but he is good at playing fort. But he's not strong as me." Thor ignored her and continued to watch TV. "We are going to hang out every day."

Loki and Thor had started year 10. Loki was shy but he was always open when he and Thor were alone. Thor was doing well at sport but barely scaping by with his marks. Loki was the opposite. Thor tried to study with Loki but he always end up fooling around and playing instead.

Thor had just started to grow his hair long. Loki would often pull his hair to get his attention. But he kept his own hair short to make it hard for his to pull his.

Loki and Thor were inseparable. They were like brothers. Loki still got picked on a lot at school even by girls. If Thor was there he would step in to back him up. Since they started high school, Thor saw him less and less. Loki was in different classes and when they did have classes together, Thor saw how unhappy Loki was. Something had usually happened. He was beaten up or taunted regally.

I didn't help when he came to school inured. His father often scolded him for not performing well at school. Or what minor infraction Loki supposedly did. Thor still had no idea about what Loki dealt with every night. Loki always made excuses why Thor could not come over.

Thor had taken to getting to school early and waiting by the gate to see Loki arrive. This way he saw him first thing. It was a Thursday, Loki wasn't at school yet. Thor looked at his watch. The bell was about to ring. He looked up and down the street one last time, and then ran into class.

He sat there day dreaming all day. Frequently coping the dry eraser in the head and yelling from the teacher. They had had enough of his inattention during class. Thor got handed a detention slip. Damn! No going to see Loki tonight. Thor got home late and Odin greeted him with a rolled up newspaper at the door.

"And just where have you been!?" He smacked the paper into his palm.

"Detention." Thor said softly and walked straight passed him to his room. Frigga came out to the lounge.

"Thor? Did you say detention?"

"Yes mother, but it's not my fault!" Thor pleaded.

"A likely story." Odin knew his son better.

"I was distracted. Loki didn't come to school again. He has missed a lot of days this term." Thor sounded genuinely concerned. "Can I go see if he is alright?"

Frigga smiled. "Of course. But don't interfere if his father doesn't want visitors. He can be quite frosty."

Thor dropped his bag and ran out the back door. He ran down the fence line to the back of Loki's place. He climbed up the tree and jumped over the fence. He snuck up to Loki's bedroom window and was about to climbed through. He stopped when he heard a strange noise.

"Please father I will be good." He heard Loki whimper. He heard a slap and the bed smash against the wall.

"You are a not a man!" another slap "You are just a little girl!" He heard a ripping of material and Loki crying. Thor covered his mouth. He then heard the sound of a rhythmic knocking of the bed against the wall in sync with Loki's panting. Thor closed his eyes and covered his ears. He tried to drown out Loki's crying, then his screams.

He sat there for nearly an hour. He heard a sound above him, then a thud beside him. It was Loki jumping out his window. His father had finished with him. Thor looked up at Loki. Loki was not crying but Thor was. Loki held out his hand and Thor grabbed it. The two boys hugged.

"I'm ok Thor. Please don't cry." Thor gasped. How could Loki be so calm? The truth was Loki had no tears left. He was exhausted.

"Loki, is this why you have been missing school?" Thor said softly.

"Sort of." Loki sat down next to Thor. They heard the front door slam and the car drive off. Laufey had gone to get more beer. Loki knew he had a bit of time, at least an hour of peace. He stood up and wiped his face. He walked up to the door and turned to Thor. "I'll talk to you tomorrow at school."

"Are you defiantly coming?" Thor wanted to come in but Loki silently stopped him.

"Yeah. I will see you at maths after lunch." Loki closed the door and Thor stood outside wanting to break in. But he decided to run home.

The next day, Thor skipped breakfast to wait by the gate at school. He waited for Loki but he wasn't there. Thor was gutted, had Loki lied to him? He went into class angry. He sat through the first three periods with arms folded and a scowled on his face.

He heard the bell and grabbed his bag. He walked down the back of school to the water tanks to let off steam. He heard a commotion. He approached with caution. He saw Loki with four large boys around him. They were pushing him and took his bag from him. One emptied his bag and there was a pile of books and small plastic bag.

One of the boys grabbed the bag and Loki protested. This only egged them on. He empted the bag and a white towel fell to the ground. One of the boys grabbed it to inspect it. He immediately dropped it and yelled. "Awe smells like piss!"

He wiped his hands on Loki. Another standing behind him, proceeded to dack him and revel that he was wearing a cloth nappy. The boys laughed and yelled at him. Thor ran at them and punched out two before they knew what hit them. He faced off against the other boy and then punched him out the others with a bit of a tussle.

The whole time Loki just quietly put his things slowly back in his bag. Thor ran to him and helped him pull up his pants and put away his things. "Loki, come with me.": Thor grabbed his bag and took Loki's hand. He ran dragging him behind. They ran out of the school grounds and to the bushland nearby.

Thor didn't care that he heard the bell ring to go to next class. He hugged Loki and held him quietly for a while. Before Loki then spoke. "Thor." He let him go. "Sorry you had to see that."

"Loki, are you ok? Are you sick? Is this why you didn't want to come to school?"

"Yes. I have begun to have problems lately." Loki lowered his head. "Tried using towels under my cloths, but I can't always wear a coat over my cloths to hide it."

"Why don't you just wear pull-ups, they are nowhere near as bulky. No one will know you're wearing them." Thor patted him on the back.

"I couldn't." Loki shook his head.

"Oh sorry, I didn't even think that you might not be able to afford them."

"No, that's not it." Loki looked up. "I just don't know if I could go into a store and get them." Thor smiled.

"Don't worry!" he stood up. "I'll go get you some." Thor ran off and Loki chased after him.

"Thor, wait!" Loki caught up with him. They walked briskly into a chemist and Thor strolled around confidently. Loki clutched his bag looking like a scared shoplifter. He hung out at the front. He stood up on his tip toes and peered into the store. Looking for Thor. Next thing he knew Thor was next to him holding a black plastic bag with something inside it. He smiled at Loki and tilted his head.

"Come on, we will only miss one class if we head back now." Loki jogged beside him. Thor stopped suddenly and then darted between two buildings down a narrow passageway. He jumped down into a dry storm drain. Loki followed. Thor dropped his bag and opened the purchase. He handed Loki something that looked like thick underwear with a plastic feel.

"Um, Thor. I." Loki stuttered.

"It's ok. Just put them on."

"I don't know. They don't look like the will work." Loki went to hand it back to him.

Thor took them and held them open. "Here, hold them open." Thor unzipped his pants. Loki blushed. He had not seen Thor's penis before. He watched as Thor began to piss into the diaper. He sighed when he was done and shook himself.

"See, not a drop escaped, and you saw how much I had to piss." Thor bent down and lifted up Loki's foot and took of each of his shoes. He then slipped off his pants and Loki stood naked from the waist down. He helped him slip on the pull-ups and then his cloths back on. "See you can't even tell." Thor patted him on the ass.

Thor tossed the soiled diaper in a bin as they walked out of the drain. "You will be fine." He put his arm over Loki and they headed back to school.

It was half way through yr 12. Loki was now 16. Thor was 18 and still crap at school! The two walked shoulder to shoulder through the gates at school. Nudging and jostling with each other. Since Thor's suspension in yr 10 for breaking three boy's jaws and noses, no one mess with Loki. He was free to be himself. Thor was always popular and won the class president vote easily.

Thor had been working out a lot and was easily mistaken for a man. He was muscular and had a stubbly beard. Loki was as tall as Thor but very lean and a much better runner than Thor. Thor sat next to Loki in class. He occasionally peered over at his books to see what his answers were. Loki smiled and covered his notes. "Thor, you shouldn't cheat. If you get an A, I'm sure that the teacher would be suspicious!"

"Well I will only copy a bit. So I will get a B."

"No, you don't get it. If you get something right and can't explain how your answer looks exactly like mine, then you will get in trouble." Loki never had much luck explaining logic to Thor.

Thor reached over to grab Loki's book but ended up grabbing his fore arm. "Ow!" Loki shouted.

"Laufreyson! Quite!" The teacher shouted.

"What is that?" Thor whispered. He slid up Loki's long shirt revealing bruises on his arms. Loki quickly pulled his arm away and pulled down his sleeve.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Loki turned and faced the front, ignoring Thor. After class, Loki was silent. It was home time. Thor walked Loki back to his place.

"Are you going to help me study?" Thor asked.

Loki looked at his watch, "No, I have get home." Loki jogged back to his place down the road waving. Thor watched him till he went in the blue house. Thor went home concerned.

Thor slumped down in the chair and dropped his bag. He flicked channels on the TV not really watching anything particular. He sat there for about 30 minutes when he heard a knock at the door. He got up. It was Loki.

"Hi." Loki said quietly holding his backpack and sleeping bag. "Father says I can sleep over tonight to study." Thor beamed. He pulled Loki inside.

"Mom! Loki's staying the night!" He shouted down the hall.

"Thor!" Frigga walked out of the kitchen. "Has he got permission?" She knew how impulsive he could be. Thor picked up the phone and began dialling. He handed the phone to her. Laufey answered. "What?" he groaned.

"Laufey, its Frigga here."

"So?" he sounded drunk.

"Is it ok for Loki to sleep over tonight?"

"I don't care, saves me feeding him!" Laufey hung up. Frigga put down the phone shocked.

"It seems it is fine." She relayed. Thor smiled and he and Loki ran off to the bedroom. They sat on the bed and Loki dumped his books on the bed.

"Loki! I don't want to study!" Thor whined.

"But you are failing, please study for once!" Loki handed him a book. Thor smiled and finally agreed. The two sat for a few minutes before they were interrupted, Frigga walked in.

"Boys, study at the table please." They gathered up their books and trundled out to the lounge. They sat on the floor around a small table and studied for a while. Thor kept making excuses not to when he couldn't work out an answer.

"Loki, I'm going to get us some drinks."

"Don't take long." Loki knew he hated study. Thor came back with two large glasses. He drank his fairly quickly. Then began to eye off Loki's.

"You gunna drink that?"

Loki moved his glass away from Thor so he couldn't steal it. "Yes." Loki said without looking up. Thor could see the cheeky smile on his face.

"Boys! Dinner!" Thor perked up. Loki stood and walked calmly and Thor sat down quick, clutching his knife and fork in anticipation.

"What's for dinner?" he said hyper. Loki walked over to the counter to help Frigga bring over the bowels to the table. "Loki sit down, mother is serving us. You're a guest." Loki sat down next to Thor.

Odin thanked Frigga with a kiss and began to serve the boys and her before serving himself. Loki was always fascinated about how different Thor's family were. A polar opposite of his. Loki sat with his hands in his lap. Thor picked at his food as it hit the plate. Frigga tapped his hand and shook her head, gesturing to be patient just as Loki was waiting. Thor complied. She smiled, Loki was a good influence on him.

They ate heartily. Loki taking his time, so much food on his plate. He wanted to take his time and enjoy every bit. Thor moved uncomfortable in his seat. "Thor, sit still." Odin said quietly. Thor got up and went to leave.

"I've got to go to the can." He left and Loki sat quietly. He saw Frigga and Odin looking at him, not angry but curious.

"Loki, how is school." Frigga tried to make small talk.

"Good." Loki said trying to not have a mouthful. Thor came back and instantly asked.

"Can I have ice cream with topping?" Frigga smiled and cleared the table. Loki jumped up to help. He helped rinse and load the dishwasher. She put her arm on his shoulder.

"Thank you Loki, you are so helpful and such a good boy." He smiled and leaned into her. It was nice to have her praise him. Thor grabbed his bowl and wolfed it down. He was back for seconds before Loki was finished firsts. Loki outstretched his arm and wiped a dribble from Thor's chin. Thor smiled with his eyes closed then continued stuffing his face. Then went he was done he loudly clanked his spoon into his bowl and shouted.

"Finished!" he sighed happy and Loki held a napkin up to his face again. Thor closed his eyes and let Loki wipe him gently. Thor went to go watch TV.

"Thor." Loki came over to him. "We still have homework." Thor leaned back till he was flat on the floor and looking up at Loki standing behind him. He pouted and tried to give Loki his best puppy dog eyes. Loki just dropped a heavy book over him to get his attention.

They sat back down to study in the corner away from the TV so Thor wouldn't be distracted. They sat on the floor near a low coffee table. Books spread everywhere. "Where's your maths note book Thor?" Loki looked around lifting up books on the table. Thor spotted it on the other side of Loki. He instantly leaned over him, forcing Loki to lean back with Thor over him. Thor was too quick and forgot to set a stable platform. He landed on Loki. They laughed and Thor pushed himself up off his smaller friend. Pushing his hands at first on his chest then lower, levering himself up. He opened the book and Loki resumed looking up the questions in the text book.

It was nearly 8 and they had been going for a few hours now. Thor was board of study but not Loki's company. "I'll be back in a sec." Thor jumped up and left the room. Loki kept reading and writing answers. Thor returned with a drink for both of them. He started sipping loudly, to distract Loki.

"Thor, if you keep going like this I won't be able to finish my homework."

"So." He playfully said.

"Sooo, how are you going to cheat if there are no answers on my work book?"

"Oh, yeah." Thor put his hand behind his head and laughed. He moved in closer to Loki sitting shoulder to shoulder. "Hey, um. I noticed you haven't gone to the toilet." He mumbled. He reached across his own body with his right hand and gripped Loki between his legs. Thor squeezed slightly but with no sexual intention. Loki moaned slightly. Thor could tell he had used his diapers. "Do you want me to help or can you change yourself?"

Thor didn't say it like he was treating Loki like a baby, but more that if he genuinely needed help. Loki lowered his head. "Um, I should be right, I will do it when I shower I guess." Thor nodded and looked down at his watch.

"We probably should go to bed soon." They left their books and went to the bedroom. Frigga had laid out Loki's sleeping bay on an inflatable bed and put some pillows on it for him. Loki rummaged through his bag for his PJs and Thor started to strip, tossing his cloths across the room and mostly missing the laundry basket. Loki looked up at the older man, he was very fit and muscular.

Thor had an idea and began rummaging under his bed. He pulled out a box that was wrapped up. He sat down next to Loki. Totally naked, but very comfortable with himself. He handed it to Loki. "Happy birthday. I know it's not till next week, but I really wanted you to have this now."

Thor never forgot Loki's birthday or any special day of significance, but he was often thoughtless in what he did and the gifts he thought were appropriate. Loki opened the box, it was bike helmet. "What am I going to do with this?"

"It's for the bike I got you! I couldn't wrap it, so I wrapped the helmet instead!" Thor sounded pleased with himself as he grabbed a torch and shone it to the back fence where a shiny new bike was leaning. "This way we can ride together."

"Thor I can't accept this." He handed back the helmet. "My father would not approve."

"Oh, sorry." Thor didn't engage his brain. "I never thought of that. Well, you can leave it here and we can ride from here." He always tried to put a light moment in.

"Ok." Thor grabbed a towel and stood near Loki.

"Aren't you getting undressed?" Thor tugged at Loki's t-shirt. Loki slowly lifted up his arms and began to strip. Thor grabbed his shirt and pulled it off. Loki blushed a bit and then slowly began to undo his shoes. Thor reached down and helped him pull them off quickly.

Loki felt a bit uneasy. He trusted Thor but wasn't a fan of being stripped. It often had bad connotations for him. Loki kept his pants on and picked up his towel. He followed Thor to the bathroom. Thor turned on the shower and let it warm up a bit. He saw Loki slowly taking off his pants. He marvelled at his thin but athletic body. He was pale compared to Thor. The bruises on his body had reduced over the years. Thor hoped it was because Laufey didn't hurt him as much.

He figured it was more likely that he just hurt Loki in other ways. Loki pulled out a small plastic bag and slipped off his soiled nappy. He put it in the bag and tied it up and put it in the bin. Thor stepped into the shower. Once again, tried to lighten the mood. "Ah, its soo good in here, I could spend all night!" he stepped out of the streaming water to shampoo his hair. Loki stepped in and picked up the soap and started to slowly wash himself.

The soap squashed out of his hands and into the air. Thor tried to be clever and catch it, but failed. He slipped and grabbed Loki. They slid down the wall of the shower and banged into the floor, embracing. They paused for injuries then laughed. Loki stood up and Thor sat on the floor of the shower. The soap bubbles ran down into his eyes and he rubbed them. "Thor, just tilled your head back and slowly open your eyes, I'll wash the soap out!" Loki took Thor's head in his hands and tilted back his head. Thor placed his hands on Loki's thighs and complied.

He felt much better. Thor tilted his head forward and Loki's uncut penis was at his eye level. Thor swallowed and wanted to look away, but he was intrigued. He bit his bottom lip and stood up. He turned away from Loki and rinsed out the least of the shampoo. He backed up, forcing Loki out of the shower stream and into the back wall of the shower. His ass against Loki's groin.

Thor turned and stepped out of the shower and began to dry himself. Loki was puzzled and turned off the taps. He took the towel that Thor handed him. He began to dry himself. When he looked up he saw Thor had already walked back to the bedroom with a towel around his waist. Loki followed and closed the bedroom door when they were both inside.

Thor grabbed the towel and rubbed himself down roughly. He spent a bit more time than necessary on drying his groin. Giving himself a prolonged rub. Loki hung up his towel and Thor just threw his into the basket, this time it hit its mark. "Score!" Thor walked past Loki and turned out the main light. Loki just stood there naked.

Thor turned on a bedside lamp and lay back on his bed naked. His slightly stimulated cock lay flopped over his thigh towards Loki. Loki swallowed and turned away. He went to his bag and pulled put his pull-ups. He slipped them on and a loose t-shirt, then crawled in under his sleeping bag.

Thor rolled over to look him in the eyes. "Loki, do you like Sif?" Loki looked shocked.

"The new girl at school with golden hair? Um I don't know her well enough to formulate..."

"Shut up, that's not what I asked. Do you think she's hot?"

"Um she is strong, but I don't know I never really thought about it before. She's kinda mean." Thor rolled onto his back and grabbed his cock firmly.

"Id fuck her. I bet she could take me." He gestured to his large cock which he began to pull. Loki was embarrassed and tried to look away, but it was kind of in his face. Thor saw he was uncomfortable. He slipped on some loose boxers and a shirt.

"How do you know?" Loki said facing away.

"She looks like she has fucked guys before, and not a virgin." Thor tied to talk a big game.

"I don't know what she is like, you would have to ask someone else if they had had sex with her to tell you what she is like." Loki paused; technically he was not a virgin and had an opinion that was a bit more based on fact. "Well I think she is a virgin. And that's not because no rumours even exist of her giving a guy a head job."

Thor stopped fondling himself through his pants. He let go of his cock and sat up. "So she could be my first.." he then corrected himself, "I could be her first." He tried to back track. Loki smiled softly.

"I don't know, I think you are more likely to get a slap from her. And if you are right and I am wrong about her experience, well she might not like a guy with no skills in bed." Loki stated, knowing that Thor was a virgin and he would probably ruin it by rushing.

"I like her Loki. I want to impress her." He sat down onto Loki's air bed hard, nearly bouncing him off. "You're smart, what do you think I should do to get her to like me."

Loki leaned his back against the side of Thor's bed. Thor moved closer and Loki saw out of the corner of his eye, a twitch, the growing arousal of Thor's penis trying to escape his open fly. "Well it depends, I think you should talk to her, see what you have in common. Like if she likes to play football and so do you then you can have some common ground to talk about."

"Then what." Thor then began to whisper. "Like what should I do with her first? Should I kiss her and touch her boobs? Do I slip my hand under or over her blouse?"

"I don't think you should move that fast." Loki glanced down to see Thor was stroking himself over the idea.

"No you're right, that's something I should save for the second date. I hope she does put out. I wouldn't want to spend my time getting to know her without getting anything for it."

"Thor, that's pretty mean. If you like her, then you have to take the good with the bad." Loki scowled.

"Look, I have a confession; I have no idea what to do about sex. You're the only one I trust to tell this." Loki perked up. "Honestly I only know what I know, from how I feel when I look at dirty mag." Thor blushed.

"So, don't hold out on me." Loki moved in close and whispered after glancing at the door. "Show us what you got." Thor jumped up and lifted the mattress. At the back was a ratty magazine. He sat down next to Loki on the air mattress. They opened the porno and gasped at the naked ladies. "Holy crap!" Loki exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Thor covered his mouth. "Loki quiet. Odin will kill me if he knew!" Loki smiled that Thor could get into trouble. It gave him a sense of power. They flipped through and examined each page in detail.

"Thor, this is so hot. You think Sif looks like this?"

"I hope so!" they both laughed. Thor pulled the mag from Loki's hands and monopolised it.

"Hey, you have read it before, it's new to me!" Loki reached over to grab it but Thor leaned away. Loki's body was now hard against Thor's as they fort over the mag. Thor turned and shoved Loki to the floor, landing on him. Pinning him. Loki gasped and started to panic as he felt Thor's hard cock against his bear stomach.

"Loki?" Thor hadn't caught on. He looked into Loki's terrified eyes. He then realised his own erection was the cause. He decided to lighten the mood when he felt Loki's own, straining in his pull-ups. "Are you attracted to me or are you just as excited as me over that mag?" he smiled.

Loki blushed. He wasn't sure why he was hard, and until Thor brought it up, he wasn't focused on it. Thor got up off him and pulled Loki to sit up. He brushed the hair from his face. Thor saw Loki relax.

"Hey it's ok that you like me, I have that affect on people. I'm the god of love baby". Loki smiled. Thor was trying to cheer him up. "You obviously love me." He gestured to his groin. "Let me show you why all the girls at school love me".

Quickly, he then leaned in and kissed him softly. Loki was frozen at first but them reciprocated. Loki immediately grabbed Thor's strong arms.

They kissed for ages. Unsure but happy in their exploration. Loki really didn't have any reference as it's not likely that he kissed anyone like this. Loki finally broke it off and was crying. He wiped his tears and moved away from him.

"Loki? What have I done to upset you?" Thor placed his hand on Loki's back. He then copped a back hand.

"Stupid oaf! I'm not sad, I'm happy!" he turned and faced him. Thor had no idea.

"If you're happy why are you crying?"

"Cause I like you, I like kissing you and..." Thor waited. "And I'm glad my first kiss was with you." He lowered his head and blushed.

"Really? I'm your first?" Thor excitedly hugged Loki and kissed him again. "Well let me be your second and third!" kissing him each time. Loki relaxed into his arms. Thor slipped his hands under him and lifted him onto his bed, kissing him as he lowered him. Making Loki feel weightless. He sat next to him and continued kissing him. Loki embraced him.

They kept kissing till they were too tired and Thor spread out on the bed, outstretched. Loki curled up next to his side. Hands softly touching his Thor's ribs. They were peacefully sleeping. Thor pulled a sheet partially over Loki and put on hand on his head, fingers through Loki's dark hair.

It was nearly time to get up. Loki and Thor still slept. Thor taking up as much real-estate as he could and Loki curled in a ball next to him like a little cat. Frigga opened the door to see if they were awake. She smiled seeing them happy. She returned to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast. She knew the smell would wait them.

Thor stirred; the smell of bacon was working. He sat up slowly. Loki also roused. Thor leaned down and kissed his head and climbed over him, patting his ass as he passed. "I got to go piss, not all of us can just lay in bed and use a diaper, unless you let me fill yours." He joked.

"Oh!"

"What?" Thor stopped at the door and looked back to Loki. He was sitting with his hands down the front of his nappy.

"I didn't wet my pants." Thor moved back over to him. He grabbed his cheeks and kissed him deeply.

"Good for you." He smiled and his hand lingered on Loki's cheek. "I hope that was cause you felt safe and comfortable with me." Thor helped Loki to his feet. They walked to the bathroom and Thor pulled his boxers down rather than just pull out his cock from his fly. He started to piss as Loki stood behind him, clearly needing to also use the toilet. "Loki, just stand next to me." Loki didn't need a second invite, as soon as he touched it he started to pee. He did his best to stem the flow before he was on target. He groaned in relief as he pissed hard.

Thor looked down at his fire hose. "Guess you really had to go!" Thor stowed himself and waited for his friend. He then kissed Loki quickly as he helped him put his own penis back.

They got dressed and headed to the kitchen. They sat down and started to eat. They both smiled cheekily as they ate.

"You both seem happy." Frigga said as she served more food onto their plates. "What is it?"

"Nothing much, Mrs Odinson". Loki politely said.

"Yes it is." Thor talked with a mouthful of food. Loki shook his head.

"What is it Loki?" Frigga pour them both some juice. Thor decided to answer for him.

"He woke up dry." Thor patted Loki on the back. He was now really embarrassed. He never told the Odinson's, but kinda knew they must have had a bit of an idea. Loki excused himself then left to go get his bag. He walked out the back door and through the back gate. Thor chased him down he had a piece of bacon in his hand. "Loki wait!"

Loki turned and saw the bacon in Thor's hands. He thought about Thor's priorities. Eat or follow him. "What?" Loki was unimpressed.

Thor could see Loki's anger growing. Not unlike Laufey's. "I'm sorry. I thought that was a good thing."

"It is. But it's no one's business but my own." Loki walked down the fence line to school. Thor ran back inside and quickly got his bag. He set out after Loki. It was the last day of the school week. Loki walked slowly down the path. Thor followed at a distance. He held on to his back pack by the straps, pulling them down on his shoulders. He wanted to say sorry but just kept following. Loki stopped. So did Thor.

Loki slightly turned his head. "Well you are not going to be able to talk to me if you are all the way back there, Odinson!" Loki smiled slightly. He knew Thor was not good at feelings, so he often forgave Thor when it was Thor who should have apologised.

Thor raced up beside him and smiled. He bumped his shoulder and felt his hand brush past Loki's. He curled his hand slightly and interlocked his finders with him. They both glanced at each other. Loki blushed and Thor reached over and took Loki's bag with his free hand.

After a bit Loki let go of Thor's hand. "Huh?" Thor went to grab it and Loki pulled away.

"I don't think we should hold hands at school." Loki said softly.

"Why not?"

"Well lots of reasons." Loki turned to walk away.

"So enlighten me?" Thor grabbed Loki's shoulder and stopped him from walking. Loki looked up the road, school gates were only a few hundred meters away. He ducked back down an alley and Thor followed to be out of sight.

"Well, I don't want people to know I like you." Loki whispered.

Thor was hurt, but also oblivious to what might happen. "Well I don't care if people see me with you."

"Thor I really like you, but I'm just not ready for a public relationship."

"But you do want to still have a relationship?"

"Of course! Despite your stubble, I really like kissing you." Loki lowered his head and blushed. Thor leaned in and kissed him. Loki jumped but them closed his eyes and began to enjoy it.

"Ok, we won't hold hands or show that we are together at school." Thor reassured him. "Let's go. We don't want to be late."

"I can't now. That's kinda the other reason why.." Loki turned his back.

"Loki? Why can you come to school? Did you get transferred?"

"No. You dumb oaf. Cause I really like you."

"You have completely lost me. I don't get what you're saying." Thor hugged Loki from behind. Arms across his chest. Loki reached up with one hand and guided Thor's hand. He slid it down his body and over his crotch. Thor exhaled deeply as he felt how turned on Loki was. "Oh, you defiantly like me with your whole body." Thor kissed Loki's neck.

"You're not helping." Thor spun Loki around and pulled out his and Loki's dicks. He took one in each hand and held them side by side. Rubbing them at the same time. Loki grabbed Thor's arms for support as he grew weak at the knees.

Thor pulled him long and firm. The unknown of someone else's touch was filling him with blood. Loki was about to explode. He dropped to his knees and Thor went with him. Thor let go of Loki's cock and let it spring upright. He lifted up Loki's shirt with one hand and massaged his chest, squeezing his nipples.

Thor pumped himself hard with his other hand and groaned loudly as he shot his load on Loki's bare stomach. He then pulled down Loki's shirt and moved close, up on his knees. He reached down between them and roughly finish Loki off. Loki could barely hold on. He cried out when he felt himself drain.

They sat there for a minute and when they got some energy back, they smiled and Thor then kissed him. He stood up and pulled Loki to his feet. Loki brushed his hand across his face then through his hair. Thor pulled out a comb from his bag and fixed Loki's hair then his own.

He pulled out a towel from his sport bag and rubbed off his and Loki's spent dicks. Thor wiped a bit of the cum that was on Loki's chest. Thor shoved the towel back in his bag and kissed Loki again. "I hope that will show you that I like you."

"Well I can tell you one thing Thor." Loki stepped forward and hugged Thor's waist, pushing their groins together. "It will defiantly keep me thinking of you today."

They broke off and ran down the alley back to the road. Loki raced ahead and through the gates. Thor in hot pursuit. Loki bounded up the stairs and down the halls, avoiding other students. Loki ducked into a classroom and Thor went to follow. Loki put his hand up as a 'stop'. Thor went to push past him with a smile. "Thor, you not in physics, you're in social studies. I'll see you next period in maths one." Loki closed the door and went to his desk.

Last class was nearly over. Thor had track and field while Loki was in chemistry. Both boys kept glancing down at their watches, counting the seconds. The bell went and both raced from their classes grabbing their bags and searching. Loki saw Thor first, he decided to stop and walk slowly, pretending not to notice him.

Thor was like a hyper puppy and ran towards him. He then stopped dead as Sif stepped out and blocked his path. He nearly knocked her over. He gasped and looked down. Her shirt left nothing to the imagination and Thor turned on the charm. "Well hello Sif."He leaned one arm against the locker, trying to be cool.

"Hello Thor. I saw you at track. You looked good." She smiled and flirted back.

"Looked? I don't look good now?" Thor actually got tense right, maybe he actually listened to Loki when they studied. She reached over and touched his muscular arm.

"Well yes, you always do." She brushed the hair from her face. Loki scowled and decided to interfere. He moved between her and the lockers that Thor was leaning on. He put his back against the locker and now his shoulder was up against Thor's hand.

"Hello Sif. Beaten up and boys lately?" he smugly said.

"I didn't think I was due to take your lunch money from you today." She borked towards him. Loki flinched slightly. She glared at him then gave a smile to Thor. "See you later Thor." She blew him a kiss.

Thor just was hypnotised. He stared after her. Loki folded his arms. "I hate her."

"Hate is such a strong word brother." Thor put his arm around Loki's shoulder and they walked the other way. "Besides what do you care?" Thor poked Loki. "Are you jealous?" he joked.

"Shut up Thor."

"Loki, um, can you wait around a bit?"

"What for? School is over." Loki looked at him then he figured it out. "Awe man! You got detention again!" Loki gave Thor his best unimpressed look.

"Yeah, I was kinda not paying attention, well more than normal in class."

"How long?" Loki said unenthused.

"1 hour. I will meet you out front in an hour." Thor walked off to detention and Loki went to find something to keep himself busy.

Loki slowly walked down the hall and came across Sif again. He thought about ignoring her. He walked in to the chem lab and pulled out his books. He knew she would follow him. He sat flipping through his books. She came in and closed the door. "Ah we are finally alone." There was a bit of malice in her voice.

"Better not tell Thor you secretly love being alone with me." Loki taunted seductively.

"Shut up."

"What a comeback." He kept looking through the chemicals and mixing them in a beaker.

"What are you doing?"

"You wouldn't understand. It's above your station." Loki carefully sprinkled a hair from his head into the mixture and watched it eventually dissolve.

She slammed her hand on the table and yelled. "Above me? Now you listen here runt! I am older than you and better looking than you!"

"Not smarter." He didn't look up.

"Who cares? I am going to be prom queen and Thor my king."

"Well I guess after the dance, you will get naked and try to woo him with your insecurities by acting like a whore for him." Loki cruelly taunted. She slapped him and shoved him against the bench. "Ah, trying to solve all your problems with violence."

Sif punched him, "It works on you!" Loki tried to block. He poured the contented of the beaker over her hair. She didn't notice as she was too busy shoving him.

"No, it's brains over brawn, every time." He pushed back. Then she felt it. Her hair started to smoulder and melt. She put her hands into her long hair.

"What have you done you little shit!" she screamed.

"I wonder if you are still going to be good looking tomorrow!" he yelled as she ran out of the lab to the bathroom to wash her hair. Loki laughed and packed up his things. He rubbed his sore cheek and looked at his reflection in the shiny bench top. "Crap, that's going to leave a mark."

Loki thought it best to go hide somewhere till Thor was out of detention. He went to the yard and climbed up on a shipping container near the sports oval. He lay down on his bag and rested his hands on his stomach.

Thor had finished detention and was wondering around looking for Loki. He walked out of the school and Loki spotted him. He stood up on the container and Thor turned his head to see him. The wind blew Loki's long coat like a cape. Thor jogged over. "You look like a super hero up there!"

Loki climbed down and Thor, helped him by putting his hands on his waist and lowering him. Thor then saw his bruised cheek. "What happened to you?"

"Sif tried to beat me up." Loki shrugged and they began to walk home together.

"Sif?" Thor groaned. "Why can't you two get along? Hang on, you said tried..." Thor grabbed Loki and held him by his biceps. "What did you do?"

"She may be now devoid of her golden hair."

"Loki!" he said like a disappointed parent. Loki smiled and laughed a bit.

"Come on, she started it. I was merely defending myself."

They kept walking till they got to Loki's place. "I'll see you later. I'll ask if I can stay over." Loki reached over and squeezed Thor's hand. He smiled and waved to Loki as he approached his door.

The door opened before Loki could. Laufey was drunk at the door. As Loki went inside he was grabbed by his much taller father.

"Where have you been?!" He slammed the door. Thor stood in the street shocked. He could hear him yell.

"School father!" Loki pleaded. Laufey opened his pants and shoved Loki down to his knees.

"Now, to remind you about being on time." Laufey shoved his cock in and pulled Loki's hair. Loki's cries were muffled. He took the thrusts then Laufey pulled out. Shooting his load in his face. He smacked Loki hard that he fell to the floor. "What are you doing down there!" he taunted. "Go get me a beer." Laufey went to his couch and turned on the TV. Loki walked into the kitchen.

Thor went around the back and climbed up the tree. Due to the light being on in the kitchen, Loki couldn't see him out the window. Thor sat in the darkness watching.

Loki ran a tap and wiped off his face of any evidence of what had happened. He handed a beer to his father. He sat on the floor next to him. Laufey opened the mail as he slipped his beer. He tossed the bills and stopped when he got a letter from the school. Report card time. He put his beer between his legs and opened it. He scrunched it up.

"I B in drama?" He stood up and spilt his beer. "Look what you have done now!"

"Sorry father!" Laufey grabbed him and dragged him to the bedroom. He chained Loki to his bed. And pulled down his pants.

"What the hell is this?" Laufey grabbed Loki crotch through his pull ups. "And they are wet!" he smacked Loki. He pulled off the nappy and flipped him over. Laufey lay on top of him. Smothering Loki by his larger size. He forced apart Loki's legs and proceeded to start penetrating him. Loki cried out even though Laufey was pushing rope.

Thor ran as fast as he could back home. He bashed in the door screaming for his mother. "Thor!" what's wrong?" Frigga held him tight. Odin walked in to see what was going on.

"Mom! Its Loki! We have to call the police!" He grabbed her pleading.

"Slow down. What's wrong?"

"Loki, he's .." Thor looked up at Odin. Then turned his head away.

"Thor? What's happened to Loki?"

"His father is hurting him!" Thor cried into her chest. Odin grabbed Thor's arm.

"What is happening? Tell me son."

"He's raping him! Please we must save Loki!" Odin walked out of the room to call the police. Thor went to race off back down the street. Odin grabbed him.

"No. Wait for the police to do their job." Odin walked him slowly to the lounge and sat him down. "Don't interfere. You have not thought about what Loki's reaction will be."

It was over an hour before they heard the sirens. Thor jumped up and ran out the door. Odin and Frigga followed. The police bust in to Loki's and Laufey was sitting in his chair reading the paper and watching TV. Thor bust in behind the police. "Where is he?!"

"Get out of my house Odinson!" Laufey didn't even get up. Thor ran down the hall to Loki's room. But he wasn't there.

"Loki!" Thor shouted. He ran into the kitchen to see Loki studying. He ran up to him and hugged him. The police came in.

"Are you Loki Laufreyson?" the police asked. Loki looked up puzzled.

"Yes I am?"

"We had a report that you were being attacked" The police looked around and could not see any cause for them busting in. Loki knew to keep his mouth shut. Thor chimed in.

"His father beats him, he's a monster!"

"Calm down son." The policeman held his hands up. "Look everything seems in order here. We can't investigate if there is no crime." The cop turns to leave. Thor grabs him. "Let go son." He pulls his asp baton out.

"No! You don't understand!" Thor knew he had to do something drastic. He shoved the cop and he ran down the hall. The cop pursued him and stopped when he cornered him in Loki's room. "See!" Thor grabbed the chain under Loki's bed and pointed to the blood and stains on the centre of the bed. The cop put away his baton. "See! Loki was raped." Thor sobbed.

The cop walked back down the hall and held out his arm and cuffs in the other hand by his side. "Laufey, I need to stand up and put your hands above your head."

Laufey stood suddenly and the cop reacted. Laufey swung at him, lucky for the cop that he was drunk. The two cops jumped on him and Laufey fought back throwing one cop into the wall. One managed to cuff him and another maced him. Odin and Frigga stood outside near the cop car. The saw them drag Laufey from the house. The forced him into the back of the paddy wagon.

A man and women in suits walked in. They approached Loki and Thor sitting at the dining table. "Hello Loki, we are with social services. We will take you to a shelter and find you a foster home."

"No!" Thor shouted. He stood between them. "You can't take him from me!" Loki grabbed Thor's shirt.

"He's under age, and can't stay here on his own." He paused and sighed. "Listen, we will take him to the hospital and get him some help." The social workers said as they lead Loki from Thor. Frigga approached them.

"Please, wouldn't it be better if he stayed with us than someone who doesn't know him?" she pleaded. The social works looked at each other than her.

"You can ride with him to the hospital. After we have checked him out, he can stay with you till he has somewhere more permanent to stay." It was late and they knew it would be difficult to find a carer at short notice.

Loki lay in on the hospital bed the nurse came over to him with a female police officer. Frigga stood behind them with her hands clasped. "Loki is it?" the nurse said. "I need you to get undressed and put your cloths in the paper bag." Loki hesitated.

Frigga went to his side. "He can do this without you being in the room." She glared at them till they left. "Loki, I will be right outside if you need me." She handed him a hospital robe. As she backed off Loki grabbed her arm.

"You don't have to go." He looked up and her. She returned quickly and hugged him.

"It will be ok Loki. I'm here for you." She sobbed. She let him go and he smiled. She was more distraught than him. Loki slid of bed and began to take the clothes off. Frigga held the bag open and Loki place his shirt in. She looked at the bruises on his body. Loki tried to make her feel at ease.

"Oh not all of that is from him. Sif actually beat me up today. I think she is a bit intimidated of my intelligence." He weakly joked. He pulled off his pants and put them in the bag. He wasn't wearing anything underneath and Frigga turned her head as she saw the dried blood on his thigh.

She helped him get dressed and he climbed back on the bed. She grasped her chest and sighed. Loki was being so strong. She opened the curtain a bit. And the cop came in with a small tackle box. She opened it up and pulled out a wooden tooth pick and a small paper bag. She held Loki's hand over the paper bag and began to clean out under his nails.

Frigga looked up and saw Thor and Odin down the hall. She went to them. Thor looked up from the bench. "Is he ok?"

"The forensic people are just getting their evidence." She sat beside Thor. "You will need to be strong for Loki. The court case will be hard, He will have to recall all these things to support the things the police discover."

"Mom, Loki is strong. I will be his brother through this."

Frigga stayed at the hospital for the next few hours, making sure, Loki had a familiar face to great him. She left instructions for Thor and Odin and ensured Thor that Loki would be coming home with her.

She saw the forensic officer leave and she pushed back the curtain to see Loki confused. She sat down next to him and put her arm around his shoulder. He returned the hug with a vice like grip. She could see the bruises on his arms and legs. Some faded, some just new.

Something had always concerned her, and her conversations with Laufey should have been a combat indicator that there was something not right in the blue house at the end of the street. Loki sighed heavy and let go sitting up.

"I'm sorry for involving you." He said without looking her in the eyes.

"Whatever makes you think I do not want to help you? Loki you have been always a good boy in my eyes."

"I don't want anything bad to happen. I know sometimes I get hurt, but he is just trying to push me to improve myself."

Frigga couldn't believe this intelligent boy would believe that it was ok to be beaten up. "That is bullshit!" Loki sat up shocked and impressed. He had never heard her swear before, and it was like she genuinely cared. "What your father has done to you all these years.. No, that's not the way you motivate someone."

"Well I guess I have to take the good with the bad." Loki still wasn't convinced. It confused him more for the feelings he had for Thor. He was a man, his father was a man, and it must have been something he secretly wanted.

"No you don't. You don't see it? You don't deal with people and emotions well. You are hypersensitive to fear and your brain and body know it's wrong. You think it just an acceptable side effect that you are so sacred you still wet the bed?"

"I wish I didn't." Loki rubbed his face.

"That morning you woke up with Thor and he said you didn't wet the bed, surely that was because you didn't go to bed in fear for your life?" She took his hands in hers. "Loki, listen. You are going to come home with me. You are going to stay with us and you will be safe and I will make sure no one ever hurts you again."

Loki burst into tears and embraced her. He didn't remember his mother, but he hoped she had loved him like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Frigga walked him through the front door. "This will be your home for now Loki." She led him down the hall and Thor was smiling in the hall.

"Hey Loki, you are going to love this." He grabbed his hand and dragged him down past his room. He opened the door and pulled Loki inside. Loki looked around, there were a few boxes and a suitcase sitting in a small room with a bed. He walked over to the bag. He recognised it.

"This is my bag." He turned shocked to Thor.

"We got a few of your things and brought them here. This is your room now Loki." Thor nearly fell over when Loki jumped at him and hugged him. Odin was carrying another box and set it down on the floor. Then he silently gasped at the sight before him.

Loki began to passionately kiss Thor. But to Odin's shock, Thor reciprocated. Frigga stood at the doorway and was just as shocked. She could see anger and confusion growing in her husband's body language. She knew she had to defuse the situation.

"Ahem!" she coughed. "Ok, now it's late, Thor, off to bed." She pushed him out the door. "Loki, you don't unpack tonight. Just get some rest and take your time. It's not like you will be leaving any time soon." He smiled and sat down on the bed. His bed. He rubbed his hands side to side on the spread.

Odin decided that he would speak to Thor, or get a beer. But more like just get a beer and keep everything bottled up. Frigga moved over to the bed and folded back the covers. She pointed to a plastic sheet on the mattress. "Now don't worry if you have an accident. I will just change your sheets for you if you do." She kissed him on the forehead and Loki slipped under the covers.

She tucked him in and said her goodnights as she turned off the light. Frigga walked down past Thor's room Odin was standing there, not saying a word. She put her hand on him to reassure him. "Come-on darling, let's go to bed. Talk to Thor tomorrow."

Thor looked up, he could since his father's anger but thought it was about what Laufey had done to Loki. He turned off his light and smiled holding the top of his sheets. He closed his eyes and slipped his hand down under. Slipping it into his boxers. He exhaled with pleasure as he began to touch himself. He bent up his knees to ease the access.

He cupped his balls with one hand and began to grip himself firmly with the other. He slipped his hand down further and pushed two fingers against his hole. He resisted himself, but then slipped one then the other in. He groaned and started to rub himself quicker. He lifted his hips and tightened his abs as he was getting close to climax.

He opened his fingers to stretch himself and then pulled out. He gripped one hand in a vice like grip at the base of his cock the other stretched and violently pulled himself. He groaned loudly as he came. He caught his breath as he smiled thinking of Loki.

Thor slept heavy. He was dead to the world. The house was silent in the early hours of the morning. Soft bare footsteps, creped down the hall. Loki pushed open the door to Thor's room. He saw him passed out sprawled on his bed. Loki slowly moved to his side and lifted the sheets. He slipped in under and put his arm over Thor's large chest.

He smiled and went to sleep. Thor began to stir and the cold air now on his uncovered feet. He woke and realised Loki and moved into the bed under the sheets. His smaller frame against him. His leg over Thor's thigh. He could tell he wasn't wearing any pants.

Thor began to get hard at the feeling of Loki's naked penis pressed up against his body. He put his arm around Loki and gently hugged him. As much as Thor wanted to, he knew he shouldn't act on how he felt. At least not so soon after what had happened.

He spent ages looking at the ceiling pondering what to do till he eventually drifted off. He didn't dream for the rest of the night. Just blackness, woken by the morning sunlight coming through the window. Then he heard Odin's voice down the hall. He sounded concerned.

"Loki? Loki where are you?" Thor nudged Loki. He woke slowly with a smile.

"Hi, I think my father is looking for you." Loki was still sleepy and he put his head back down on Thor's chest, ignoring him. Just then the door burst open.

"Thor, Loki's missing!" Odin shouted before he realised that he was in bed with his son. "Are you stupid?!" he yelled. Loki looked up and Odin's angry face. "Thor! What are you doing with Loki in your bed?!" Odin came up to them with his fist raised.

"Father it's not what you think?" Thor pleaded. Loki cowered and Thor went to sit up. Odin pulled of the top sheets and saw that Loki didn't have his pants on and Thor was no longer contained by his boxes. He could see the obvious signs of cum over him and the sheets.

"How could you?! It's bad enough that you apparently like men, but to sleep with him?" Odin yelled grabbing his chest. "You are just replicating the cycle of abuse!" Thor held Loki tight as he heard him sob.

"He was just sleeping! We have never had sex!" Thor tried to justify the miscommunication. "Awe crap.. Loki!" he said, trying not to be angry. He felt his leg and bed get warm and wet and Loki proceed to urinate over him. He sat up and Loki knelt beside him. He held Loki tight. "Great, now look what you made him do." Thor stood up and lifted Loki up and carried him to the bathroom and closed the door.

Frigga came in. "What's all the shouting?"

"Your son is a poof and he is sleeping with Loki." Odin walked out and she heard him go out the front door, slamming it. She looked down at the mess and shook her head. She pulled up the sheets and put them in the large basin to soak. She returned to the bedroom with a bucket of soapy water at proceeded to clean the mattress as best she could.

She walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Thor, Loki are you alright?"

"Fine mother." Thor responded angry.

"I have put some cloths at the base of the door for you both."

"Thanks." Thor opened the door. The room was filled with steam from the shower.

"Thor, I have giving you mattress a bit of a clean. Can you take it outside later and give it a good clean and dry in the sun later?" he nodded as he picked up the cloths.

"Where's father?"

"He went out." Frigga sighed. Thor closed the door in her face and went back to getting washed up.

That night at the table the silence was defining. Only the sounds of cutlery and porcine were heard. No one made eye contact with anyone. No one even asked to be passed any particular food or condiment. It was better to just go without rather than engage in conversation about this awkward silence.

The phone rang and Odin pushed back his plate. He got up and went over to answer it. Frigga began to clear the plates and silently Thor helped. Loki walked away back to his room and closed the door. Frigga and Thor loaded the dishwasher and exchanged a look of sorrow.

"That was the police prosecutor." Odin broke the silence. He needs to see us next week, they are moving up the court case, due to the seriousness."

"Oh?" Frigga didn't have anything to say.

"I will expect Loki will need to inform the principal that he won't be at school." Odin wrote a reminder note on the calendar on the fridge and circled a date. Just printing, in red letters, 'court'. He left the room and Thor and Frigga just stared at each other. They stood silently then the sound other TV echoed down the hall as Odin turned on the news.

It was the day of the trial. Loki sat behind the prosecutor, Thor and his family next to him. Loki kept looking at the floor as Laufey glared at him from the dock. The judge's gavel made Loki jump. "Defence, do you have any questions for the accused?"

"Yes your honour." The tall attorney stood up and moved past the prosecutor and glared at Loki before making his way over to Laufey. He was impeccably dressed. Clearly Laufey had spared no expense as he had hired a QC. "Laufey, the prosecution claims that on the evening of July 24, you had rapped your own son."

"Yes, they claim that." Laufey wasn't giving them anything.

"However, there is only the word of some 18 year old boy.." he points at Thor to discredit him."With a history of violence and trouble. Your Honour, the prosecution have not got sufficient evidence to proceed."

"On what grounds or evidence to you base this?" The judge sat back, unimpressed by the delay tactics.

"Your hour we would like to submit people's exhibit c." The defence lawyer pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the prosecution.

The prosecutor stood up. "Your honour, I don't understand, this is from the police lab, and it's the DNA tests we ran."

"So there is no objection?" The judge said puzzled. He waved his hand in a 'shoo' motion. "Proceed". The defending officer walked to the table and stood as close to Loki as he could, waiting for him to raise his head.

"The test was done by the police forensics at the hospital." The QC gestured to Loki who finally acknowledged him. "The only problem is that the DNA on the semen found on Loki's body was not of his father Laufey." The court room gets loud with whispers and talking.

"Order!" the judge banged his gavel. The prosecutor stared at Loki and watched him as he faced Thor, shaking his head and mouthing something to him.

"Oh." The defence stood back. Then walked backwards towards the stand. "Your honour, it seems that the boy who cried rape is actually the teenage lover of the defendant's son. And it was his semen on Loki!"

The court erupted. The judge banged his gavel over and over "Order! Order!". Odin shook his head and grabbed Thor's forearm and squeezed in dissatisfaction. The court was shouting and voicing their concerns about false claims.

"The defendant is dismissed. Loki is to return to his father's place. Case closed!" Laufey smiled cruelly and stepped down. He walked towards the prosecutor's desk and held out his hand.

"Come Loki. Let us go home." Loki mouthed 'sorry' to Thor and complied with his father.

A few weeks later and Loki had return to school. Loki sat quietly next to his father in the principal's office. His father had taken to dropping him off and picking him up from school. No time before and after class to talk to Thor.

"You see principal, I don't wish to drag Loki through the courts to protect him from that boy, Thor. Much as I would like Odinson to be 50 metres from my son at all times, I know that's not always feasible at school. That's where you come in." Laufey persuaded her.

"Why would you go to court?" She asked unsure of the past events.

"My son is only 16, which makes him underage. Thor is 18. He has been coarsening my son, sexually. He was even found to have forced him to sleep in his bed. The worst thing is the Odinson's knew and they let him do it."

"Oh I didn't realise, I just thought they were friends." She said looking at Loki.

"Loki is very good at keeping things to himself. However the fact of the matter is, 18 is the consensual age for same sex relationships. And Thor is very lucky I don't want to ruin my son's good name, by getting him charged with rape."

Loki sat and thought 'No. More that _you_ don't want to go to court. He knew Thor didn't care what people thought. He knew Thor loved him. But he had to comply. He had nowhere to go if he left his father. He knew he probably couldn't go to Thor's place as Odin was less than impressed that his blood line may stop at Thor.

Laufey continued. "You see, Loki and Thor are only in a couple of classes, all others are separate. What you are to tell your staff, is that they are to be as far apart as feasible during lessons they share, to never be partnered on any projects or class work and keep that boy away from Loki when they are between classes."

"This sounds a bit complex, haven't you thought of a better plan for Loki?" the principal shook her head.

"No. My son is not going back a year or two just to be separate. He is clearly too smart for yr 12, but he has to complete to get his high school certificate." Loki did receive a lot of praise from his father, but it was only ever as a reflection of his superiority as a man.

"Could you change schools?"

"Are you stupid? He is two months from finishing. If anyone has to go it should be Thor." Laufey stood up and Loki followed suit. "I would have taken him out long ago if there was any school that had advanced placement nearby." He threatened.

"I'm sorry Laufey, we will do everything in our power to accommodate your son."

"Let's go Loki." He put his hand over his shoulder and led him out.

A few weeks later and Loki was sitting by the school gate. His father was a few minutes late. There was a lot of traffic from parents picking up their kids. Thor looked up from his malaise and saw Loki sitting alone. He ran over to him.

"Hey Loki!" he turned.

"Thor, I can't be seen with you." Loki got up and walked a few metres from him. Thor was lost. He knew what the direction was but he ached for his friend.

"Please Loki. Come see me later."

"I'm sorry Thor, I can't" he looked up and saw his father's car coming down the street.

Thor stepped back, not wanting to get Loki in trouble. He watched him get in the car and just look forward as the car drove off. Loki didn't even wave. Thor panted heavy, his chest hurt. At the sight of his friend, not even giving him a backwards glance, as he drove away.

He missed Loki so much. He needed to see him. He had no idea if Loki missed him too. He needed to know. Thor raced home and began to write Loki a letter. He poured his heart into it. He filled it full of questions so he hoped Loki would write one back. When it was done Thor held it with both hands smiling. He then got a silly idea and wrote a PS. He then proceeded to rub the letter under his armpits and groin. Getting his scent on it.

He laughed and put it in an envelope. He kissed it closed and held it close to his heart, before putting it into his school bag.

Thor walked down the crowed hallways of school. There was only a few weeks left before they would all graduate. People had begun to sit and chat about what is next. Exchanging numbers and plans for university.

Thor sighed, he hoped that he would get to see Loki after school graduation. He posted the letter through the vents in Loki's locker. He quickly walked away and took up a position down the hall to watch.

He saw Loki approaching then walk right by his locker. Thor thought, 'oh crap! Was that not his locker?' Then Loki stopped opened his bag and saw he was missing something and went to the locker for his book.

As he opened it the letter fell to the ground. Loki looked puzzled and bent down to pick it up. While he was squatting down he examined it. It was from Thor. He looked around and shoved it in his pocket. He closed his locker and darted off to class.

Thor turned and rest his back against the locker in relief. He now had his note. Thor would just wait for a response.

_"__My best friend, man who makes my heart ache. I hate that i cant be seen with you, but I hope that this letter dont break the rules!_

_I miss you heaps, Loki. Its shit what happened. When I sit in class I see you being smart, and I wish I was able to sit next to you again, if only to get the answers! ^_^ hehehe_

_I need to know, do you still like me? I realy __love like __ Love you. _

_Do you want to meet me at my old fort, Laufey wont see, so it should be ok. Right?_

_Hey, i hope you talk to me, or write. Pls wite back._

_I dream about you. Have you ever wanked over me?_

_Thor_

_PS _

_I have rubbed this letter on my body so it smells like me! ^_^"_

Loki smiled and laughed a bit at Thor's attempts to get his feelings across. He sniffed the note and giggled again. He could smell him. He sighed and pulled a sheet of paper form his note book and wrote a response. He folded it neatly and wrote Thor's name in cursive with a little love heart next to it. He put it in his bag. Ready to give to him at school tomorrow.

Thor opened his locker, but there was no letter. He slammed it shut. This was the third time he checked it today. He was sure Loki would write him a response. Sif walked over to him. She now wore a wig of dark hair. Her hair hadn't sufficiently grown back from the time Loki attacked her.

She started to flirt with him. "So Thor, I'm wearing a short red dress to the formal, you can wear this bow tie to match my outfit." He took the bow tie.

"Um I."

"Oh, if you don't know how to, I can tie it for you." She leaned in and kissed him. He smiled and kissed her back.

"Kewl. Hey I have hired a limo. We can all go together."

"We?" Sif, didn't want to share.

"Fandral, Volstagg and Hogan are coming. The only problem is Fandral is bringing three girls to the dance. I don't know if they know he has asked all of them!" Thor laughed.

"Well he tried that on me, but I knew we were already going." Sif took Thor's books from him to carry to class. She was always more dominant. She sat down next to him, so close that their thighs touched. She opened up his text book to the page the teacher was explaining. Thor just took her hand under the table and held it tightly.

She looked up at him and smiled, returning the squeeze. As she flipped through the book she spotted a tiny love heart draw at the bottom of the back cover. Thor didn't watch her, he was actually paying attention to the teacher.

Sif ran her finger over the heart. It had Loki's name in it. She grew angry, but knew she couldn't let it show. She opened the correct page and slid the book in front of Thor. He looked down and nodded in appreciation to her. She grabbed one of his other books and looked inside the other cover. She clenched her hand hard under the table, snapping her pencil.

There was Loki's name again in a heart. This time 'Loki Odinson'. Like he married him. She cursed under her breath. She had to get Loki back for her hair, but now even more so.

Class was over. Sif was quick into the hall. She saw Loki near Thor's Locker. She saw him put something in. Thor bumped into the distracted Sif. Thor turned to her in the hall. "I'll be back, just gunna take a piss before next class."

"Ok, let me put your books away for you." He handed her his key and his books. He kissed her and dashed off. She walked slyly to his locker and opened it. She put the books in and secretly took the note. Thor quickly came back. "That was quick!" She said shocked to see him.

"I haven't gone yet." He saw she was about to close the locker. He peered inside and saw no note. "Just um, grab my science book and meet me there OK?" he ran off.

She pondered, 'was he looking for the note?' She walked off to the ladies and put the seat down. Sitting in the stall, she read the note. She gasped and put her hand up to her mouth. She quickly folded it back up. She tossed the envelope in the bin and put the note in her pocket. She walked into her next class to see Thor already there.

"Hey where were you?" he asked as she sat down.

"Oh you had the right idea, I decided to go before I had to go." He nodded and they opened their books.

"Last lesson of the day! " Thor stretched back and yawned. Sif poked him.

"No, we still have school hall, they are going to do the final brief on the formal."

"Boring!" She poked him again.

"No its not. You have to go otherwise you won't know what the protocols are for when we become king and queen." She was sure of herself. He acquiesced and they walked down to the large hall. The students from yr 11 and 12 pilled in the auditorium. Yr 11 was there so they could help out with the set up and decorating. Thor remembered he had to do that last year. He hated it then. And didn't pay attention then either.

Sif ducked away as Thor caught up with his friends. She unfolded the note and put it amongst the pile of plans for the event. She walked back over to Thor. She spotted Loki sitting quietly. She stuck her tongue out at him. He shook his head. She sat down next to Thor.

The room went darker as the projector lit up the back wall. The dance committee girl got up and put her first sheet in to talk about. It was a plan of the hall. She went on to talk about and explain her diagram. Pointing out where the photo area was, the entrance, where the dj would be.

Thor yawned and put his head on Sif's shoulder and closed his eyes. The presentation went on for another few minutes of talking. The second committee member took off the page display and put the next under the lights. There was puzzled silence for a moment. The speech giver didn't even notice. She was well prepared, she just rambled on off her palm cards.

Then the auditorium burst into laughter and jeering. Thor woke up. "What? What did I miss?" He heard everyone yelling and the lights came up. Loki had to cross the whole senior years to leave. He quickly made his way across the floor. Some of the students began to yell at him. "Hey Loki! It's your big moment!" a couple got up and chanted "Loki and Thor sitting in a tree, !"

Thor saw Loki run off in shame. He looked dead front at the screen and he started to cop punches of congratulations. Loki's note was projected up for everyone to read. It was written neatly in cursive and much more eloquent than Thor's

_Dearest Thor, _

_How I have also longed for a time to be in your embrace again. You are quite right, this letter is not us 'seeing' each other in public._

_As to your first question, no, I do not like you, I love you. [but you too have made that comment in your corrections!]_

_You are my first love and I hope we can be lovers forever. Yes I would love to meet you, name the time and place._

_As to your second question that you so crassly put. The answer is also yes. Often. I so wished it was you pulling my throbbing cock rather than me on my lonesome._

_Thor, the way you touched me that first time, how you made me feel when we kiss, I shall tressure them always, but hope you will continue to add to my memories._

_Your most devoted Loki_

_PS_

_I too have adorned this letter in my scent for you! _

_xx_

Thor stood up angry; he snatched the letter from the projector and ran off after Loki. The school cheering him on. He ran down the halls looking for him. He knew he wouldn't have gone home; he would wait for his father to pick him up. Thor still had 30 minutes before he got there to find him.

He ran out the back of the school and searched the yard. He ran over to the shipping container where he had met him before. He climbed up as he heard faint sobbing. He saw Loki lying face down clutching his bag. "Loki!" Thor grabbed him and pulled him up to his knees. He held him tight. "My poor dear Loki."

"Oh Thor! Now everyone is going to talk, and my father will find out!" Thor carefully wiped away the tears from Loki's cheer.

"Let them, because it won't stop me loving you." He leaned in and kissed him. Loki dropped his bag and grabbed Thor. It started out soft and with only partially open mouths. Soon it became a deep exploration. Each other pulling and grasping the others hair in an effort to hold each other closer.

Wet and uncontrolled kisses. Thor realised how much Loki loved him in that letter. He stopped and pushed Loki back for a second. "Loki here." He handed him the note. Thor turned around and jumped of the container. He paused at the bottom and turned to face Loki.

He smiled and began to climb up. "Loki! There you are. I was looking for you." Thor pretended that he hadn't seen him all day. "Hey is that a letter for me?"

Loki looked down. He then realised that Thor was trying to do a do-over but making it run the way they wanted. "Um yes." Loki held out his nervously shaking arm. "Here Thor, I wrote you a letter."

"I can't wait to read it!" Thor read the note then looked up and smiled. "Hehehe." He chuckled then sniffed the note. "Mmm." He then leaned in close to Loki and smelt again. He exhaled hard past Loki's ear. The sound make Loki's heart race, he thought he was going to cum. "It does smell like you." Thor whispered.

He sat back and took Loki's hands in his. He pulled him close and wrapped Loki's legs around his waist. Loki could feel that Thor was hard. He pushed back embarrassed. "What? Don't you want to be close to me Loki?" He slid his hand down between them and fondled him through his pants. "Oh. Don't worry about that." Thor could feel the wet patch. He unzipped Loki's pants and pulled out his growing erection.

He began to gently explore. He pulled back his foreskin and pressed his thumb down on the slit. Loki moaned. "Thor, wait, not here." Loki batted his hands away and zipped his pants.

"Does that mean you want to meet me somewhere so we can play with each other?"

"That's such a childish way of putting it." Loki climbs down off the container and Thor followed. "But yes, I will meet you tonight at your fort at midnight." Loki headed to the gate holding his bag over his erection. Thor followed him with a smile. "Don't follow me Odinson!" Loki waved and smiled seductively. "Besides you are in no state to be in public!"

Thor folded his arms and looked down at his own hard on. He smiled and adjusted himself to make it less conspicuous. He walked back to get his bag and headed home.

Loki sat out the front of the school and waited quietly. He father was there on time today, he beat the traffic. Loki sat in the car and held his bag over himself. Laufey drove the car into the garage and grabbed Loki's arm when he went to get out. The roller door closed and they sat in the car. The headlights lit the room with a long shadow.

Laufey grabbed the bag from Loki's lap. "Smelt as much." He leaned over and grabbed Loki's groin with his other hand. "Still wet your pants? Did you run out of nappies?" he taunted. Loki blushed as Laufey squeezed. "Oh, that's not the only think you have done you little deviate." He squeezed him harder and felt Loki's erection.

"Please father. I'll be good. It was just an accident, really." Laufey got out of the car and then went around to the passenger side. He pulled him from the car roughly.

"An accident? You are a dirty boy getting off on wetting your pants!" He slapped him and Loki didn't correct him. He didn't want Thor to get in trouble. "Well, I will have to deal with your perversions."

"My perversions?" Loki stood up and prepared for a fight. "You're the one who rapes me and gets me to suck your cock!" Laufey lunged at him and threw him over the front of the car. Loki bounced over the bonnet and hit the cement floor. He winced in pain. He could see Laufey's feet under the car, approaching him.

He then hears the slap of something hard against Laufey's palm. It was a bat. Loki knew he was going to be hit or worse. He darted his eyes around then saw it. He grabbed a crow bar and in the nick of time held it loosely up in a block.

He lay on his back and Laufey kicked him. Loki rolled over and dropped the bar. He went to stand when he felt the bat his leg with a dull thump. He fell to the floor and he heard the laughter. "Come on that all you got?" another whack with the bat to his stomach. It winded him. He buckled over holding his sides. Laufey knew Loki wasn't going anywhere and put the bat back on the shelf and began to walk out of the garage.

Loki looked up and saw he was leaving. He groaned and grabbed the bar. He lunged at his father and hit him across the back. Laufey stumbled and hit the floor on his knees. Loki hit him again this time in the head. He fell to the ground motionless. Loki grabbed a piece of rope and tied his hands together, then to the bench.

He rubbed his sides and went in to check out his wounds. He took the crowbar with him.

An hour had passed and Loki went to check on his father. He slowly limped into the garage crowbar at the ready. He saw Laufey still lying there. He poked him with the bar. He groaned and came too. "You better kill me boy, because I am going to kill you."

"Maybe that's how I will get justice." Loki stood over him. He swung the bar and hit Laufey's knee shattering it. He screamed out. "Oh does that hurt father?"

"Stupid runt. You know why you are so small compared to the rest of us?"

"Enlighten me." Loki didn't care.

"I never came inside your mother, I pissed inside her!" Laufey spat blood at Loki. He was not moved.

"So you're telling me that your piss makes intelligent children and your semen makes duds?" Loki laughed and smacked Laufey's arm hard. "You think I care when you taunt me about my mother? Why would I care? I never met her!" Loki bashed Laufey's other leg. The rope wasn't well tied and Laufey pulled his hand free and caught the bar as Loki swung it again. He jerked in forward and Loki fell on top of Laufey, straddling him.

"Now you're going to pay. I will make you wish for death!" he yanked Loki's arms behind his back and head butted him. His father then rolled him over and pinned him down. He tore off his shirt and began to beat him. He only punched to his body. "I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of being knocked out! I want you to feel all of this!"

Loki tried to block but he was not strong enough. He squirmed to get away. Laufey stood up and put his foot on his back, pinning him down. Loki heard his father unzip his pants. He knew he was going to hurt. "You like piss little runt?" Laufey began to piss on Loki. Laughing as he went. He ran his stream up and down his back.

Laufey grabbed him and pulled down Loki's pants. "Oh not turned on anymore?" He fisted Loki's hair and shoved his head into his groin. "Well you get me off then." Laufey stroked himself and guided his cock to Loki's reluctant mouth. Loki relaxed and accepted his fate. He began to accept it. Laufey roughly began to pump, chocking Loki.

"That's it, just like that." Laufey closed his eyes and put his head back. Just what Loki hoped. Loki grabbed a piece of wood with a nail poked through it. He pushed back off him and hit the board into Laufey's cock. The nail sticking right through. Laufey screamed and before he could grab Loki, Loki pulled down on the piece of wood, slicing through his cock. Splattering blood over Loki's face.

Laufey felt back screaming clutching himself. Pulsing blood spurting out through his fingers. Loki stood slowly in pain. He wiped his arm across his face. He then stood over Laufey. He dropped the piece of wood. "You know father, I wasn't hard because I get off on wetting my pants, I was turned on, cause Thor had been wanking me before I got in the car." He taunted.

"You are not my son!" Laufey spluttered.

"I'll show you what I think of Thor." Loki pulled down his pants and began to play with himself. He ran his free hand over his chest. "Oh Thor, fuck me." He moaned. He began to quicken his pace. Groaning hard under his breath. He pulled down hard on his balls and whimpered as he neared climax. He got louder and he franticly pulled.

Loki cried out as he shot his rope over Laufey's dying body. He fixed his pants and picked up the plank. He then looked down at him. Laufey glared at him. "Do it." He taunted. Loki yelled as he swung the wood and embedded the nail into his head. Laufey stared vacantly. A trickle of blood flowed out the side of his mouth.

Loki walked over and picked up the crowbar and proceeded to bash Laufey's dead body. He cried as he pounded away. "I hate you! You are a monster!" he held up the crowbar and then drew it down, impaling his father.

Loki sniffed as he backed up. He looked down at his bloody hands. He felt relief that it was all finally over. He walked bloodied footsteps through the house. He walked out the back door and climbed over the fence. Leaving a bloody smear and hand prints on the palings. He walked slowly, limping and holding his sides. Loki followed the fence line to the back of Thor's house.

He breathed heavy and went and sat in the fort quietly sobbing. He picked up the old wooden sword that Thor had made and smiled. He held it in both hands. Remembering the time they first met. He sighed and realised it was hours till midnight. Loki decided to sit outside the Fort. He didn't want to let Thor think that he had forgotten. Loki began to get sleepy. He drifted off, there was no fighting it.

He woke a short time later. It had started to rain. Loki stared up at the sky. He closed his eyes as the rain washed over him. He rubbed his face, washing some of the blood off. He smiled and opened his mouth to catch the rain.

Through the rain he heard a voice. "Loki! Get out of the rain!" It was Thor. He ran over to him with an umbrella. He stood under it with him. Thor kissed him. He squished up his lips. "That's weird." They walked to the gate. Thor opened the gate and the light shone on Loki. Thor could see his blood splatter staining his t-shirt. He saw the cuts and bruises over him.

He saw Loki clutching his side and noticed him limping. Thor dropped the umbrella and grabbed Loki with both arms. He pulled him in close, crying into his neck. Loki stood still, arms by his side. Loki awkwardly reached up to Thor. But he was not letting go. The rain fell down on them.

"Thor, let go." Loki pushed back and held Thor's biceps. He slid his hands down his arms till he took up his hands. He stared into his eyes lovingly. "Thor, I fear this will be that last time I see you." He kissed him softly. "But you must know, everything is going to be fine." He let go of Thor's hand and sat down on the log near the fort.

"Loki, what have you done?" Thor cried. He ran over to him and held his face in his hands. "Please tell me." Loki smiled weakly and kissed Thor. Thor looked up when he heard a sound. It was sirens wails as they sped down the street. "Loki is that the police?"

"It won't be long, I'm sure they will come looking for me soon enough." Loki was eerily calm. "My father won't hurt me anymore." Thor pulled Loki into the tiny fort. They sat out of the rain. The light from Thor's house shone through the small door. Thor looked deep into Loki's eyes. "Relax Thor, I still love you. I will never stop loving you." He put his hand on Thor's cheek rubbing his stubble. Thor smiled and put his hand over Loki's, squeezing it slightly.

Thor put his forehead to Loki's and they closed their eyes. Thor cried, he knew he was going to lose him and he didn't want to deal with it. "I don't want you to go!" he blubbered.

"I won't be gone far, or for long." Loki kissed him in reassurance. Thor didn't know what he was going to do. He had enough trouble without seeing Loki for a few days. Loki knew it was his time to take the lead. He ran his slender hand down Thor's side and slid his palm down against his crotch and softly squeezed.

"Uh! Loki." Thor exhaled. The light laminated his cold breath in the night air. Loki moved his other hand down and began to undo Thor's pants. Thor pushed his hands down on the bench to lift up his hips, allowing Loki to slip his pants off. He directed Thor with a firm push on his shoulders to lie down.

There wasn't much room in the fort and Loki reached under Thor's hips and dragged him towards him. Loki slid forward on top of Thor. He softly began to kiss him. Loki's hand began to gently stroke Thor's cock. He let it go for a bit and palmed his hand down further. Slipping two fingers between his cheeks and pushing his opening.

Thor resisted. He wanted to be in control, but he didn't was to take the lead on something he had no idea about. He let Loki in. He could feel his fingers slowly slip in deep. He panicked a bit with this new sensation. Loki held his position and began to kiss Thor's neck. As soon as he felt Thor relax under him, he resumed sliding his fingers in and out.

Loki could tell that he was starting to warm on him. Not only by the large hands digging in his back and holding on for dear life, he could feel the tell tale twitch of Thor's cock coming to life. Loki pulled out his fingers and lay on top of Thor, kissing him. He didn't want to rush him. Loki still had his pants done up. The coarse fabric between them created friction.

He began to push down with his hips and grind down on Thor. Both groaned in pleasure. Loki slowly kept rocking back and forth. Thor was unable to kiss him at the same time. He was overwhelmed by how such a simple thing felt. "Loki!" he whimpered. "Please, fuck me."

They looked into each other's eyes, they both were ready. For them it would be firsts. Loki for giving and Thor for receiving. They were both unsure how it would go but wanted to take this journey together.

Loki sat back and began to undo his pants. He pulled himself free and stroked himself with a shaking hand. He was nervous. "Thor, are you positive you want me?"

Thor nodded, "I love you, and I want you inside me." Loki leaned back down on top of Thor. He guided himself against his hole. He slowly pushed his head in. Thor pushed back on Loki's shoulders in protest. Loki stopped. "No Loki, keep going."

He pulled out and bent up Thor's legs. Positioning his arms on the outside of his thighs, Thor's calves on his shoulders. He slowly pushed his hips into Thor. He slid in with less resistance this time. Loki pushed slowly till he was all the way in. Thor loudly groaned as he hit the sweet spot.

Loki began to pull almost all the way out then slowly back in. He did this slowly for a few times, taking care not to rush Thor. He leaned back and took down Thor's legs. He leaned over him and saw they mix of discomfort and pleasure on Thor's face. Loki stroked the hair from Thor's face and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Are you ready?" he whispered.

Thor nodded. Loki pushed his hands down on Thor's chest and began to slide in and out. He began to pick up pace. Thrusting faster. Thor grabbed Loki's biceps and held on. He started to pick up the rhythm and moved his own hips in time. Loki pushed down with his feet to get a more stable platform. He dropped his head and got fast that Thor could not keep in step. The strokes were long and fast. Thor shifted awkwardly and Loki's cock slipped out.

He chuckled as he missed on his next thrust. Thor sat up and stopped Loki. "Give me a sec." Thor panted. Loki ignored him and grab himself, shoving his cock back in. He grabbed the edge of the wall above Thor's head and started to thrust hard. He was now dripping in sweat, mixing with the rain coming through the poorly made roof. Thor bit his bottom lip. He looked up seeing Loki over him. He was lost in the moment.

Thor reached down between them and started to pull himself. He never felt so sensitive. That nice pain as Loki hit his prostate. He gripped himself hard. Loki pulled back and pushed his hands against Thor's knees.

He could tell Thor was getting close. Pre-cum was leaking out as Thor rubbed his shaft. Loki paused and flicked his head back as he cried out. Thor pulled hard and fast. Loki pulled out dripping cum. He then looked down to see Thor shoot his load over his chest.

They laughed and collapsed into each other's arms. Loki tilted his head up then back at Thor. He smiled as the rain fell through the roof. "You know, you did a pretty shit job of making this fort!" They both laughed and Loki sat up. Thor pulled up his pants and Loki stepped outside.

"Hey, I really didn't know how I would be, but I really like how you make me feel." Thor hugged Loki from behind. Softly kissing his neck. Loki reached up and stroked Thor's head.

"Me too. It felt real good. I'm glad I got to do that with you Thor." Loki turned around and began to kiss him. The rain grew heavy and thunder began to rumble. They stood kissing and only occasionally stopping for a breath.

They stood looking at each other. They bother were shaking. Drained of all their energy and needing each other to stand. Thor heard his father yelling from the house as the rain started to subside. He turned his head and saw him at the back door.

"Thor! Get your ass in here!" Odin was pissed. Thor didn't move. He just stayed holding Loki's waist. "Did you hear me?" Odin moved towards him. He was being flanked by police. One officer had a weapon drawn by his side. The other had hand cuffs ready. Thor held Loki's hand tight. He moved between his father and Loki.

Thor turned to Loki. "I will never let you go!" Loki moved in and kissed him. He then felt Thor pull away. Odin tightly held Thor's free hand, pulling him toward him. Loki stepped back pulling Thor towards him.

"Thor!" Loki pleaded, holding his hand with both of his. He looked up at Odin and saw the same and disgust. Loki knew despite how Thor felt about him, Odin would never let them be together. The police stepped around Odin and moved towards Loki. They came at him from two sides. Slipping their arms under Loki's arm pits and pulling him away from Thor

"No!" Thor screamed and Odin grabbed him and pulled him back though the gate. The policed cuffed Loki who didn't resit.

"Loki Laufeyson, you under arrest for the murder of your father." They began to drag him past Thor who looked in shock, he didn't realise what had happened. He followed them as they escort him to the police car, reading him his rights.

Loki and the police stopped under the street lights. Thor could see the blood stains on his cloths. Loki looked up silently hoping for forgiveness. The police cuffed his hands to the front. Then pushed his head down and into the back seat of the car.

Thor broke free of his father but was stopped by the police man. The car drove off and Thor reached out to him. "Loki!" he saw him turn and hold his cuffed palms against the window. Thor fell to his knees crying as the car continued out of sight down the street.

"Time check 0114h". The desk Sgt commented. "Name?"

"Loki Laufeyson." Loki softly responded.

"Age".

"16".

The Sgt turned to the arresting officers holding Loki's arms. "So what is the charge?"

"Murder." The older man looked down at Loki, covered in blood and injuries. He was concerned. It was the kind of look Frigga often gave him, right before she wanted to hug him. He noted it down with an unease sigh.

"Put him in cell 3." The two cops escorted the subdued Loki to his cell. The forensic officer walked in. It was the same one he saw at the hospital. She handed him an orange jumpsuit and white shoes with no laces.

"Please put all of your cloths in the brown paper bag and put these clothes on."

Loki took the cloths and it then gave her a chill when he spoke. "I know the drill."

Loki stood before the judge. It was the same judge in the ruling acquitting his father. He recognised Loki without even reading the case file. He wonder is he should recues himself. Despite his opinions, the ruling was as per the evidence, and at the time there was no evidence to convict Laufey.

He flipped through the note given to him by the court officer. Murder. He looked up at the skinny 16 year old boy. Loki was in orange coveralls. His hands were cuffed in front with a chain running to his cuffed ankles. Two burly police officers flanked him. He was a flight risk in their eyes. Underage and rich, no family ties to keep him grounded. The prosecutor commented. Loki looked around sheepishly. His demeanour screamed innocent scared little boy, but truth be told, he was a vicious killer.

Loki surveyed the court room as the formalities were read out. No one he recognised. No one had come to see him. He had money, but he had no lawyer. The QC that defended Laufey refused to represent him, even though Loki could afford the exorbitant fees.

Loki expected someone, anyone to be here to watch. But, no Odin to gloat, no Frigga to comfort him, no Thor. Thor was not here. Loki took an uneasy breath and cried silently.

He didn't pay attention to what was being said and the police officer shook his shoulder. "Loki, you have to respond to the judge."

"Loki Laufeyson, you stand accused of murder. How do you plea?"

Loki stayed silent.

"Mr Laufeyson, I need an answer." Loki took a deep breath and composed himself. He had to use all he had left, his intelligence, to save himself now.

"No, you don't. If I choose to not enter a plea. You have to record a plea silence by the accused which defaults to not guilty, but if you record me as guilty you may have to substitute a plea of not guilty as it appears that I not understand the effect of the guilty plea. And due to my fragile and inexperience in age, and that I am devoid of sufficient counsel; I would concede that I may not even be suitable to stand trial."

The judge groaned. "Mr Laufeyson I record a plea of not guilty. You will stand trial; your obvious intelligence is not a sign of insanity that would prevent you from the court proceedings." He sat up and adjusted his notes.

"Well, your honour, maybe if you believe the police evidence, then I well may be insane to carry out such acts."

"Save it for the trial Laufeyson."

"What no mister?"

"I think you mean 'no mister, your honour." The judge grew impatient.

"No. No I deliberately addressed you with appropriate complements to your station as response to your lack of formality." Loki stared with malice down over his nose.

The judge banged his gavel. "Escort him out; place him in contempt of my court!"

The two police officers surprisingly began to struggle as Loki kicked and dragged his feet; he was determined to be heard. "You should recues yourself! You're the one to blame! If you had put my father away, he would have never had to die at my hands!" Loki screamed as they dragged him out.

As soon as they were out of sight in the back of the court cells, the police stepped up their aggression. One punched Loki hard in the stomach, winding him. He collapsed and was easier to handle. They shoved him in a barred cell by himself. They cuffed his hands to the cross bar at waist high.

"Oh so tough! You can beat up a boy!" Loki yelled taunting the guards. One turned and glared at him. "What? You going to shut me up? Just try it. I will kill you like I killed my father!" Loki was dangerous. He had no one to protect him and nothing to lose.

"Shut up kid and you might not get some company from some adult prisoner named bubba, that wants a little play mate!"

"You dare threaten me?" Loki whispered a shout. "Huh?" Loki lifted his head back as the cop approached his cell. He could see Loki's eyes welling up with tears "You have no idea. You threaten me with rape from some violent thug? What the fuck do you think my father was before I ended him?!"

The cop shoved is arm swiftly through the cell bars and grabbed Loki's hair, suddenly pulling him forward and smashing his face into the bar. Loki groaned and the cop let him go. He was dazed but still aggressive. Loki's nose was bleeding and his lip was also cut. He spat some blood on the floor and blew upwards to move his loose hair from his face.

"Big mistake." He muttered. The two cops left and Loki tugged at his cuffed hands. He kept pulling and shaking the bar yelling. The yanking of his arms cutting into his wrists. He gave up and slumped to the floor, his hands now above his head.

He watched other people come and go, some escorted to the court room, but no other children. Loki began to worry he was to be tried as an adult. He sighed and looked up at his bruised wrists. He pulled, clanging the chain one more time before pouting in defeat. A tear rolled down and Loki wiped his face on his forearm.

He sat for hours, alone. No one talking to him or even coming near him. He saw the two cops come back in from escorting a prisoner. They sat down on a bench a couple of cells down from him. "Hey!" Loki yelled. They ignored him. "Hey let me out!" He stood up pushing his face through the gap.

"Only innocent people get out. Are you innocent?" the cops laughed and fist pumped each other.

A new approach. "Please." Loki said softly. His scared voice echoed down the empty hall. "Please. I need to go."

"Hey did you hear something?" The cop shrugged. "Not me." The other responded.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Loki moaned.

"So go!" The cop walked over to him. "I you had not been such a little bitch before, I might have considered your request." He stood there and folded his arms. Loki scowled. The cop stared at him silently. Loki relaxed and stepped back at arm's length from the bars. He tilted his head back and gave a look of smugness as he deliberately began to urinate.

A dark patch started to grow on the crotch of his loose fitting jumpsuit. It continued down the front of his leg. The stream was hard and began to flow through making a clear trail down the outside. A large puddle started to grow around his feet. Leaving a yellow tinge to the white slip on shoes he was made to wear.

"Ah, you disgusting brat!" the cop exclaimed. He stepped back and walked back down the hall. Loki sat down on the wet floor. He made his point.

Frigga sat reading the paper. It had been only a few days, but she missed Loki. He always filled her with that motherly void that Thor was reluctant to participate in. He was too much like Odin. She stopped and placed down the paper. The smoothed out the page with her hands and leaned in to read a story.

_Laufey of Jotunheim was found brutally murdered in his home this week. The prominent businessman had been a long standing part of the local community. Police responding to a disturbance, found the 43 year old bludgeoned and brutally beaten to death in his garage. Police have arrested Laufey's 16 year old son who stands accused of the crime._

Frigga held her hand over her mouth and cried. She scrunched up the paper with her fist. She knew Laufey was dead and Loki had been arrested but as to the details, she was devastated. She didn't know if Thor or Odin had seen this, or if they knew.

She knew Loki had no one. She had to find him. She looked around the house. Thor and Odin had both gone out. She picked up the phone and dialled the police with shaking hands. "Hello?" She shuddered. "Um I would like to come visit Loki Laufeyson."

"Are you family?" The officer asked.

"No, I'm a friend. I have known him for.." She was then cut off.

"Only family and relatives can seek information."

"Oh, but you see, he doesn't have anyone close to him that.."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but there is no leeway. It's the law, especially dealing with juveniles." Frigga hung up the phone and slumped to the floor. Her back against the wall. She folded her arms across her knees and buried her head sobbing. Her quiet sobs echoed in the empty house.

She sat for a few minutes, deep in thought about how she could find him. Just to let him know that she was there for him. She knew he would be lost without any support. She stood up and clenched her fists. She wasn't going to leave this. She had to do something.

Loki looked up at the sun streaming through the window of his cell, out of his reach. The warm light was dissipating as it moved across the wall. The guard came by and uncuffed Loki's wrists. His hands dropped to his lap. He rubbed his wrists. He looked up at the guard. "You have a visitor Laufeyson." Loki furrowed his brow.

"Who would want to see me?"

"Not my job kid. Just passing on a message. But is some big shot lawyer from Thantos, Other and Chitauri firm." He unlocked the cage. "Now do you want to talk to him or not?" He led Loki down the hall. He sat down behind a Perspex wall. He saw a strange well dressed man with seemingly sharp teeth and eyes covered by large dark glasses.

Loki sat cross legged on the stool. He had dark circles beneath his eyes and looked a bit sickly. The other man picked up the phone handset and gestured to Loki.

He picked up the phone and listed to the raspy heavy breathing as the other man spoke. "You have fallen in to a bad situation, Laufeyson." Loki quietly listened. "You have a habit of provoking people till you burn your bridges. My firm has been hired to represent you. You have someone with deep pockets that wants you to win".

"I don't need them, I will be glorious in this battle."

"You think this judge is a meagre threat that you can easily beat?"

"It will be glorious, not lengthy." Loki confidently said. "But I suspect you claim to help me. But you need it bother if you are not as formidable as me."

"I don't see how. You are cast out, defeated." Other hissed.

"I was betrayed!" Loki shouted jumping up and bashing his palm on the Perspex.

"Your desires are borne of a childish need. You need us to win this for you."

Loki smugly sat down. "Until they open that door to let me out, you are just words."

"Without me, you will lose. You remand will become jail and you will be in that darkness long past your 18th birthday." Loki swallowed, he knew there was a chance of losing. "You think Laufey gave you pain? Judge Fury will make you beg for something as sweet as pain".

"Sounds like I don't have a choice." Loki rubbed his long fingers across his mouth. "What is it that you want from me? I know a big firm like yours would not care about my case unless there was something you wanted that was worth more than what you think this case would cost."

"You are quiet smart Loki, you may be more useful than you currently are."

Late night in the halls of the magistrate courts, ADA Steve Rogers is having a coffee break from his files. He walks down the long hall to his office. He sees a light on in the Judges office and he is beckoned in. Judge Fury handed Steve a file. "Please sit. We have made mistakes long the way, some very recently."

Steve obliged. He started to flip through the file. "Who is the mistake?"

"He's called Loki Laufeyson. His father's case was dismissed by my offsider. Now Loki is before me. This case has become quite strange."

"I doubt that you can surprise me." Steve closed the file and didn't pay it much note.

"This is the case you are going to present to me."

"How can I? You can't hear a case you have given me."

"Cant I?" Fury didn't ask a question. Steve stood up and looked at the file again. Shaking his head.

"This boy did this?" Steve was concerned as he looked at the police report.

"We are getting our behaviourist to assess him tomorrow." Fury walked Steve to his door. "So is there anything you want to say to me about this case?"

Steve shook his head, he knew he had no choice but to prosecute. "You should have left this case alone." He went back to his office to prepare for the case.

Loki was sitting in his cell when the guard came up to him. "Loki, you have a visitor."

"Who?"

"It's your lawyer." He escorted Loki down to a small room where Other was waiting. Sitting in a room with a small table. There was another man with him. Loki sat down opposite and Other stared at the guard till he left and closed the door.

"Loki, I understand you will speak to the DA's behaviourist today?"

"I don't think she will want to be alone with me." Loki smiled.

"Humm. You probably shouldn't piss her off. I want you to talk to our physiologist. Dr Selvig." Loki looked up at the man who seemed to look more like a used car sales man that anyone who had a degree.

"Other. Can you give us a few moments?" Selvig politely shooed him away. He sat opposite Loki and opening up his raged briefcase. He placed it on the floor. He had taken out a very high end laptop. Loki nodded at the deception. He knew this guy was good at games too.

"So Dr Selvig, why don't you want my Lawyer present? Do you work for him?" Loki whispered. Selvig leaned in.

"Loki there is things you need to know, that he wouldn't not be able to legally defend you if he knew."

"Go on." Loki placed his hands on the table and interlocked his fingers.

"Loki your best chance is that you are under age. As much as you may not want to, you need to go into detail in court of everything, no matter how perverse." Selvig turned his laptop screen to Loki. "I don't want you to plead insanity, but you need to act it. Even if you aren't."

"You seem the one who is insane." Loki sat back.

"No no no. Trust me. Look at the screen." Selvig taped at the video. It was a surveillance camera in the ADA's office. Loki looked as a handsome young man was looking through some notes. He then put his hands up and groaned at himself. Then Loki heard him through the mike. "I cant believe a kid would do this!"

"Keep watching." Selvig nodded eagerly to Loki.

"I've got to get this kid tried as an adult, or he will walk in a couple of years and be giving a new identify. Free to do this again!" Selvig paused the video.

"You see? They are going to make an example of you. If you get tried as an adult, you will face the death penalty!" Loki pushed back on the table.

"What? They can do that?"

"Yes Loki, that's why it's important that, despite what Other disapproves about of Dr Romanov." Selvig closed the laptop and put it back in his bag. "Loki you need to play to your strengths."

Loki looked up at the strange man. Now that Loki knew what could happen, he was going to have to rely on someone for help. "So what should I say in court to get them to believe me?"

"It's not so much in believing your story, it's that they empathise for you." Loki sat back deep in thought. Selvig signalled for Other to come back in the room.

The next day, and Loki was sitting in his orange jumpsuit, hands and feet cuffed. But this room was for children. He sat on a red bean bag and there were toys in the room. It was still part of the remand centre. He looked up as a fit looking red head walked in and sat down on a kiddy stool near him. She went to extend her hand to shake his and Loki just smugly raised his hands to show her they were cuffed.

"Hello Loki. I am Dr Romanov. I will be assessing you for trial. Is that ok?" she talked down to him like he was a little boy.

"No."

She didn't expect that. "No? Why not?"

"You have nothing you can offer me. Nothing I will give you." Loki was calm but he decided to be careful of her.

"Loki you are just a boy, you are not yet ready to make it on your own in the world and you are already caught up in an adult system."

"No. That's your uninformed opinion."

"Loki, please inform me." She took up her pen and was ready to take notes. Loki sat forward. Even though he sat lower than her, he was projecting the aura of looking down on her. He sat with his hands forward so she could see his cuffs. See the marks on his wrists from wearing them.

"You have no idea of what I am capable of. You make up your lies and keep secrets from people. You are not to be trusted."

"Loki, I don't think y.."

"I wasn't finished!" he screamed at her as he jumped up. It shocked her to her core. He was defiantly not to be taken lightly. "What angle are you looking for? That it was an accident? That someone else was present and did it? That the years of abuse made me snap like some battered woman?" Loki stood up and gave a slight chuckle. "you cannot fathom how much I might have actually enjoyed what I did?" he leant down to her with his face close to hers.

"You're a monster." She gasped.

"No. I am just a product of my environment. I was always going to be who I was that day with my father." He walked away from her as he talked. Commanding the room. "I do have regrets."

"and what are those?" she softly asked with a hint of fear. Loki swiftly turned and started at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he taunted. She nodded. "probably one that springs to mind was Laufey dying."

"You are sad that he is dead and you miss your father?"

"No. That he died so quickly, I barely got to torture him at all!" Loki laughed. She stumbled off her chair and stood up, backing away from him.

"I hope they lock you away forever!"

"Oh, but you know they can't." Loki moved slowly towards her like a cat stalking its prey. "I'm just a boy. No one will convict a boy. No one would ever believe I could do such a terrible thing." Loki picked up one of the stuffed animals as he walked to closer to her. He then put on the waterworks and looked up at her with sad eyes, hugging the toy like a toddler would. He raised the register of his voice to sound more childish. "I'm just so scared. Daddy used to hurt me. Please don't let daddy hurt me again!" he whined.

Loki then threw down the toy and straightened up and laughed maniacally as he showed her his act. She slammed the door as she hurried out. Loki slumped back down on the bean bag, very pleased with himself.

_Disclaimer_

_I'm not a lawyer and don't know if any of my court proceedings are correct, so just run with it.. its gunna be wrong. Its not Law and Order:Asgard ^_^;_

A week later at the hearing. Loki was now dressed in a nice suit that Other had provided him. His hair was slicked back and he stood confident and a faint hint of smugness in his smile. He lawyer was flanked by his two partners. They really wanted to throw everything at this. Loki's previous outbursts, whilst a threatening guards with the fate of his father, hadn't helped his case.

The public prosecution had also pulled out their bank of lawyers when they hear who they were up against. The lead lawyer for the prosecution stood up. DA Phil Colson was a deceptively calm looking man, but didn't underestimate Loki. He had studied the case file as well as the previously dropped case involving him.

He calmly moved up to the centre over the jury to commence his case. "Judge Fury, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, this would be a simple case if it wasn't for this boy."

He spoke softly and in a non-threatening manor. The jury immediately warmed to him. "You will need to close your eyes during this case. Not just because the images of what Loki did to his own father will make you want to forget you ever knew such evil, but because his wiles and silver tongue are not of a 16 year old boy." Colson turned to face the defence swiftly. "But a violent and sadistic killer. And he will try to use the deception of his youth to confuse you."

Coulson sat down and Other swiftly moved to the jury to whisper his case. "A 16 year old boy. A victim of years of abuse by his own father. A father that from all public opinion, was an upstanding part of society. But each day and night of Loki's life, he made him his slave. A child forced to prepare meals and clean a house. A child who was chained up to his bed when he was difficult. A child who was raped and beaten when he did not meet his father's strict standards. A child that had to endure this till he was 16, and finally strong enough to defend himself."

Other returned to his seat, ensuring the jury could see frail little, well coached, Loki. "This child, who forever carries the name of his attacker as his own, Loki Laufeyson."

Judge Fury surveyed the court. "Prosecution call your first witness."

Other stood up and placed his hand on the bench. "Your honour, we call Thor Odinson." Loki looked up at Other in shock. Then spun his head to see Thor walking up to the stand. He wanted to get up and run to him. Thantos placed a firm hand on Loki's shoulder and pushed down. Thor looked sadly towards Loki. Other had found him easily swayed by Loki's plight.

Balfe Hill escorted Thor to the stand and swore him in. "Thor Odinson." Other approached him. Thor was off put. This was overwhelming for him. "how long have you known Loki?"

"umm. eight years."

"So you would say you have seen him constantly and could see when he was having good day or a bad day?"

"Yeah I guess. He had a lot."

"A lot of bad days?" Other slightly prompted. "Like the day you first met?"

"Objection!" The handsome young ADA lawyer sitting with Colson stood up sharply. Steve was very young for a lawyer but he was very diligent forthright and magnanimous. "Leading the witness!"

"Other, watch your questioning." Fury rested back on his elbow. He didn't appreciate these tactics.

"Thor, what did you witness with regards to Loki's life that led to him having 'bad days'?"

Thor sighed and looked at Loki. There were some things he had seen that Loki didn't know that Thor knew about. He always appeared when he needed him to cheer him up, but Thor had witnessed many things he a first didn't understand as a child himself. Thor began to recant some of what had happened. Other hadn't needed to coach Thor much, he was good at spilling everything. All because he thought it would help Loki.

Loki was sad and he felt the aguish of those past moments come back. The pain he felt on those days. He grew angry. These were his private stories. He loved Thor, but he was making Loki out to be something he did not think he was. Loki didn't always see himself as a victim. He did feel that in some ways he benefitted from the hard life. The constant learning and striving to better his mind, meant he was currently more capable of fighting such mental battles as the one facing him in this court room.

Other stepped down and Steve stood up. He was reluctant to question Thor. He saw him as just a boy himself and whatever the outcome of the case, his name would be forever linked to Loki. He knew he had a job to do. "Thor. you are in a sexual relationship with the accused?"

Thor blushed and was shocked. He thought it fine in the school yard but here, under oath, was something entirely different. "Um yes we have done it."

Steve looked over at Phil who nodded at him to proceed as they had planned, to treat him as a hostile witness. "Any your sexual relationship was what caused the dropping of charges against Loki's father?"

"Yes but that.."

Steve cut him off "and that it is your fault that he walked!"

"No I .."

And again cut him off, growing more aggressive to Thor. "thus further subjecting Loki to this torture and forcing him to defend himself the only way which was to kill his father while fighting for his own survival!?"

Thor sat in shock. He looked at the lawyers and around in disbelief. Steve leaned over. "Answer the question Thor."

Thor sobbed. "yes."

"I can't hear you?" Steve said.

"Yes!" Thor yelled with tears streaming down. "I loved Loki and it's my fault that his father walked!"

"Objection!" Other hissed.

Fury sat up. "Sustained. If you don't have anything not new to ask the witness, dismiss him." Steve sat down.

"Nothing further your honour."

"Redirect your honour?" Thantos stood up. Fury nodded. "Thor at anytime since you knew Loki and before you even had your first kiss, did you ever witness Laufey abuse, in anyway, Loki Laufeyson?"

"Yes, almost every day." Thor held his hands over his eyes. He could not bear to look in Loki's eyes or even in his direction when he was stood down. As soon as he was clear of the prosecution, he ran out of the court room.

The court proceedings had finished for the day. Loki began to realise that the problem with being heard at a high court, proceedings weren't going to be quick. All these delays and the witnesses to be called.

He sat in his cell in the remand centre. He sat in the corner of his bed in the back of the room. No one could come up behind him. He didn't know when he was going to have to take the stand. He knew he would have to some time. He tried to think of something else. He watched the little beam of sun light move across the wall out of reach. He longed to stand in the sun. He tried to think of days in the sun.

It was hard, so many thoughts running through his head. He hadn't slept well. He kept thinking of Thor telling stories about him. He knew that the jury was sympatric to his case, he even saw a few wipe tears at Thor's heartfelt pleas. Loki didn't know who else would be called as a witness. Other than Thor, no one knew of what Laufey did. Or did they?

Loki stood up and paced in his cell. He ran his hands simultaneously through his hair. He breathed heavy, trying to calm himself. He could feel panic growing. He wiped his face, keeping his hand over his mouth. He grabbed his stomach with his other hand. He swallowed hard then ran to the toilet in the corner of the room, vomiting.

Loki coughed and cried as he washed his face. He splashed his face over and over, trying to wash away his fear. He paused looking up and the polished metal mirror. Hands propping him up on the basin. It was silent. Just the sound of the water running. He took a deep breath and turned off the tap. He walked back over to his bed. He resumed his place in the corner.

The door opened to his cell and Loki looked up. His eyes were blurry from tears. He moaned slightly. He was seeing things now. He sobbed as he thought he saw Frigga standing before him with arms outstretched.

"Oh my poor Loki! Please don't cry." He heard her voice. Then her touch on his arm. Loki gasped as she was really there. He jumped up and held her as tight as he could. If this was a dream or an illusion, he didn't wasn't to wake up.

She held him tight, stroking the back of his head. She sat down on the bed next to him. Loki relaxed his grip and looked up at her as he wiped his eyes. His view shifted to another presence in his cell. Other stood holding his briefcase and placed it down on the wash basin.

He opened it and pulled out some papers. "Loki, your actions have just confirmed what Frigga has been telling me."

She turned to Loki and directed him to sit properly on the bed. He swung his legs around and sat hard up against her. Other handed her the papers. "Loki, I know you don't think you have anyone who cares for you. But I do. I always have."

"Thank you." Loki mumbled.

"You see, it is I that have hired these men to help you." Loki looked up at Other. He knew this must be costing her a packet.

"You shouldn't care for me so much. This is a waste of your money." Loki stood up and moved away from her. "You're not my mother, so you have no real reason why you should expend time and money on me." Loki tried to sound strong and push her away. Frigga took the papers and moved to him. She held them out to him.

"Loki, I am."

"What?" he wasn't paying attention.

"Loki, I am now your mother." She handed him the papers. Loki read the title aloud, softly and confused.

"Petition for adoption?" Loki looked up and then back at the papers. He held them with both hands and read with shaking hands. He looked up at her. "I am your son?"

"Yes Loki, you are now Loki Friggason." He dropped the papers and hugged her. They stood silently together. The sunbeam began to illuminate them.

Frigga sat just behind Loki in the first row. He turned to see her smiling reassuringly at him. He turned back to face the front. He exhaled with a bit of confidence. Thor had also come. Loki thought he looked good in a suit. Thor didn't like the tight tie. He kept pulling at his collar. The DA stood up.

"The prosecution calls its first witness." Coulson said. Loki looked in shock and then back at Thor. Sif walked forward and took the stand. Loki whispered in Other's ear.

"What is she doing here?"

Other just held his hand up and didn't respond to Loki. Sif glared at Loki. She was still pissed at what he did to her hair. Coulson approached her. "Sif. Do you know the defendant?"

"Yes he was at my school."

"You were friends with Thor Odinson as well?"

"Yes we were boyfriend and girlfriend. We even went to the school formal together after Loki left school."

"So you believe that Loki was jealous of your relationship?"

"Yes, he always tried to come between us." Sif folded her arms.

"It's common knowledge that you two were not friends. Can you tell me what is that Loki had done to you." Coulson placed his hand on the railing near her and leaned in.

Sif took a deep breath and pulled off her wig. The jury gasped as they saw her bald head. It was covered in small tufts of blond hair and read patches where the chemicals had burnt her skin. "He pored acid on my head because he was jealous of me and Thor."

Loki whispered into Other's ear. Coulson turned and returned to his table. "No further questions your honour."

Other stood up. "Sif, you equally were complicit in Loki's retaliation."

"No. He was a pest and was delusional. He thought Thor would want to be with him."

Other moved over to her. "And you never thought it hard for someone like him? You never thought it wrong or cruel that you taunted him for his feelings?"

"What? No! He deliberately came between us. He was destructive and manipulative, you just didn't see it!" Sif threw her wig down.

"So you never understood what he was going through. Did you think it easy for a boy dealing with his own confusion with his sexuality? Let alone one who was so brutally treated, that his own understanding of what love or sex was, confused him further?"

"I didn't know he was going through that!"

"You knew he was gay. And you treated him like dirt, because he had eyes for your boyfriend?" Other snidely said. Sif sat there angry. "You don't have to answer that." Other put up his hands in defeat and stepped back. He turned and to her before he was about to sit down.

"Oh, on the day Loki is accused of killing his father, the last day he was at school." Other smiled cruelly and sat down. "Tell me Sif, what did you do to Loki that made him leave school early that day?"

There was silence. Sif, shook her head. She didn't want to answer. Judge Fury leaned over. "Sif, you have to answer. It's a perfectly reasonable question." Loki knew what was coming and he waited for her to be discredited.

"I took a love letter that he wrote that was meant for Thor, and shared it with the whole school before Thor had seen it."

"Sif, how did you share it and don't forget to tell the jury what happed as a result."

She lowered her head and wanted to hide. She started mutter. "During the assembly, I put it on a projector for everyone to read."

"Speak up." Other taunted.

"Everyone laughed and began to make noise. Loki got scared and wet his pants. He ran out upset, and no one saw him again."

"No further questions your honour." Other turned to Loki and smiled. This was going their way.

Thor sat at the kitchen table. He looked over where Loki had sat when he last stayed over. He sighed and slowly scooped out some vegies on to his plate. Frigga passed him the gravy and he poured it over his meat. "It's going to be alright darling." She put her hand on his shoulder and Thor nodded. He didn't eat as fast as he normally did.

Odin turned off the news and sat down. He looked angry. He took a deep breath and looked over at his wife who was serving him food. "So you want to tell me what you have been doing behind my back?"

"What are you talking about?"

Odin slammed a bank statement in front of her. "This!" he yelled. She glanced at it and continued to remain calm.

"I wasn't going behind your back. That is my account to spend as I see fit." Odin dragged his arm across the table and sent his plate smashing into the cabinet nearby. Thor stopped suddenly and grabbed the table with both hands. He looked over at his mother who was shocked.

"I forbid you from interacting with that boy, and now I find you have been paying his legal bills?!" Odin stood up and aggressively postured over her. "How could you?"

"Loki has no one! I'm all he has got. And I will continue to help him." She stood up. "Besides after what he has been through, the idea of him being abandoned and left to rot in jail is abhorrent to me. I can't see how you can find it is an acceptable thing for him to have to go through?"

"Loki has brought this on himself. He committed the offence; he can't expect to get away with it!" Odin grabbed a beer and went to leave. Frigga was pissed and wasn't about to let this go.

"Oh and here I thought you didn't want to help him cause he's Thor's gay lover!" Odin turned sharply and threw his beer bottle hard at her. It smashed on the fridge and sprayed beer and glass on the floor. Thor went to stand and defend his mother. "Thor! Don't get up. Let me clean up the broken glass first." She quickly goes the dustpan and began to tidy up.

Thor knelt down next to her and put his hand on her back. "Don't worry mother, Loki will be ok. Especially now that you're helping him." She smiled and finished leaning up the mess.

Much to Odin's ire, Frigga visited Loki everyday for as many hours as they would let her. He wasn't due back in court for a few days. The time of this hearing was upsetting for him and she would spend most of her time trying to give Loki the mother he would have loved to have had growing up.

She would sit for hours silently with him, just holding him in her arms. Often he would fall asleep as she had such a calming effect on him. Loki was due in court tomorrow and she needed to convince Odin to bring Thor down as she would have been with Loki to reassure him before the trial.

Thor sat quietly in the court room. Loki had not been brought in and the jury was starting to take up their seats. Odin reluctantly sat next to Thor. They looked up as Frigga made her way in and to her seat. She sat next to Odin and took his hand. He was still angry but she always got him to calm down.

Loki's lawyers sat down and so did the prosecution. Loki was led in by Bailiff Hill. She directed him to his spot before standing up next to Judge Fury. Coulson stood up and announced his next witness. "Your honour, we would like to call our expert witness, Dr Romanov to the stand."

Loki chuckled and couldn't wait for his lawyers to destroy her. She took her oath and sat up waiting for her questions. "Dr Romanov, please state your roll and why you are testifying today?"

"I am a psychiatrist and behaviourist. I am the subject matter expert for the DA's office. Today I will be providing a medical opinion on the defendant."

Coulson pushed forward a screen for the court to see. He put one so the Jury could see, the other for the defence. "Dr Romanov. You have only had one encounter face to face with Loki, but have had other items you wish to raise with your testimony?"

"That's right. I have some surveillance videos that I would like to play, if it pleases the court." Fury waved his hand for her to continue. She stood up and activated the screen. "This first video was from the arresting officer's chest cam."

The video starts with a shot of the back of the driver's seat in the cop car. The image turns to see a blood stained Loki with his hands up on the glass, waving good bye to Thor. "Get your grubby hands of the glass and sit down." The officer directs Loki. Loki lowers his head then turns very slowly to the cop. His demeanour shifts from scared little boy to hardened killer.

He raises his head staring straight at the officer. The camera shifts back to the front and then back to Loki. A sign that the cop is moving in his seat. Loki then begins to talk in a soft measured voice. "So, what did you think of my handy work?"

"What?" the cop was confused.

"Oh, come now, don't tell me you haven't seen what I did to my father?" Loki smiled and moved slightly closer to the cop, at the limit of his seat belt.

"So you admit it?" The cop wasn't dumb he knew he had read Loki his rights and that his camera was on. Loki sat back and faced forward, he knew that he had begun to unsettle the cop. Then without even looking at him.

"I just wonder if you family would be as hard to kill as Laufey was?" He chuckled.

Dr Romanov then stopped the tape. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. This is a sociopath. He has no care for what he has done and he can put on an act when it suits him." She clicked another tape. This time it was of the room he was in with all the children's toys. Dr Romanov's voice can be heard.

"I hope they lock you away forever!"

"Oh, but you know they can't." The jury watched in horror as Loki moved slowly towards her. "I'm just a boy. No one will convict a boy. No one would ever believe I could do such a terrible thing."

The watched him squeezing the stuffed animal. Then watched him change character instantly "I'm just so scared. Daddy used to hurt me. Please don't let daddy hurt me again!" She stopped the tape and looked back over at Loki who didn't realise he was being filmed.

"You have seen how he reacts when he is jealous of a girl in school; you have seen how he does not care for authority and threaten those who are in law enforcement." She then started another tape. "Now you will see why he should go away for life."

The tape started. It was a cell surveillance tape. This time from the night of his arrest. Loki sat in the jumpsuit and it was the first interview that police had with him. "Loki, why did you kill your father?"

Loki appeared dazed, he was exhausted. The time stamp was at least two hours after he was first checked into the cells. He still had blood on his face and his hair was messed up as the blood began to crust up. "I didn't kill him; I removed the threat to my life."

"But your father is dead, and by your hands."

"Not just by my hands." Loki sat back, his head moved like it was heavy. "I had a crow bar too. Oh and a nice piece of wood with a big long nail in it." Loki sat forward. He went to place his hands forward to reach for the paperwork in front of the cop interviewing him, but his wrists were chained to the floor.

"What made it 'nice', Loki?"

"Oh they way that he did not think. He was so distracted by me sucking his cock, he didn't even notice till I impaled the base of his cock with it." Loki laughed. "He was so hard that blood just spurted out all over me!" he smiled as he reached up with his cuffed hand to stroke his stained hair. Then leaned in and softly uttered. "But it was so very nice, when I pulled down on it and split him in two."

Dr Romanov stopped the tape. The jury was shock. The court room began to talk in shock.

"Order!" Fury bangs his gavel. Dr Romanov returned to the stand. Coulson stood up and rolled back the screen.

"No further questions you honour."

Other looked at Loki and shook his head. He stood up. Loki didn't make this easy for him. "Dr Romanov, Loki's state of mind, could this have been a result of been abused his whole life and finally just snap?"

"Well, that depends on a number.."

"No, that's not want I asked. For example, a wife who is beaten regally and submissive to the abuse can be diagnosed with battered wife syndrome. And if they stay in this abusive relationship, there have been occasions where they have just had the opportunity and clarity to take matters into their own hands to defend themselves. Do you not think that my client had experience a similar thing?"

"He could have."

"Yes or no would suffice." Other moved close to her.

"Yes."

"So although you paint him as a sociopath, but there have been no examples other than the fight with Sif, that you can show me that show a history of him being violent. And before you answer." Other wheeled out his own screens. "Now these were a little difficult to find, but they were on record as they pertain to a student who was suspended a few years ago."

He played the black and white vision. It was from a high point on a building at Loki's school. The shot was wide and covered the side from above an undercover area towards some large water tanks. Off to one side, partially obscured, it shows a small boy being surrounded and shoved by four larger boys. There was no sound so Other narrated.

"As you can see there seems to be four larger children picking on one smaller one. That small boy is Loki." They watched as another big boy approached, he then started to beat up the others. "And now this is Thor Odinson coming to the defence of Loki." He stopped the tape.

"Loki has been abused not just by his father but his whole life by anyone who was bigger than him or perceived him as a threat." Other walked over to her. "So you still think that Loki pre-meditated this act to his father or that he was in any way not acting out of some baser instinct to defend himself?"

"He could have been. I just don't know his state of mind."

"No further questions." Other sat down.

It was later that night. In Coulson's office. Steve flanked him as they sat across from Other and Thantos. Coulson interlocked his fingers. He was quite comfortable at his desk. "So you called this meeting. What do you want?"

Other looked at Thantos. "We both know it would be dangerous for Loki to testify. Manslaughter, two years."

"Not gunna happen." Coulson shook his head. "For starters he has admitted to the police that he eviscerated Laufey. And we haven't even raised in court that he masturbated over his corpse. No. We won't mention the sexual nature of the offence. He pleads guilty to murder, 8 years."

"You won't convict him as an adult. He serves time till he's 18. Then released. He interfere with a corpse, you know how unhinged he is. It would be easy for us to go down the insanity road." Coulson and Steve look at each other. They don't have much choice, they know he is still a juvenile and there are too many possibilities of him getting off due to his exposure.

"Guilty to murder and he only servers till he is an adult. And he undergoes psychiatric treatment."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve stood in front of Loki's cell. He was flanked by two guards from the detention centre. Loki knew something wasn't quite right. He backed up into his cell. The two guards looked like they were very strong. One looked even bigger than Thor.

Loki looked around. "Where's my mother?" Steve stepped into the cell.

"Loki, you have had a plea bargain to prevent you from being tried as an adult." Steve said as he moved behind Loki. "You are to go to juvenile detention until you are 18, at which time you will be released." Loki was surrounded.

"Where is my lawyer? I thought I was going to get off?" Loki backed up to the wall.

"No, there was a chance that you would have been a longer sentence even if you were convicted." Steve put his hands on Loki's shoulders and directed him to the two guards. "Your mother will meet you there. Guys can you give us some time?"

The guards left and closed the door. Loki switched to his defence mode. Steve began to dig his fingers in Loki's shoulders. He leaned in and whispered. "The last time I had to deal with a murderer, we ended up disagreeing."

"ADA Rogers, you seem to be in the wrong place."

"No, you are. You are going to a place where you won't know light from dark. The days will blur together and you won't know how much time has even past. You see Loki; I regularly have to deal with men like you in my line of work."

"No man is like me." Loki turned to face Steve and looked him in the eyes. He was nearly as tall as him. Steve grabbed Loki's shoulders and sweep kicked him to the floor. Loki pushed off the ground and tackled Steve's waist. Landing him on the bed. Loki straddled him and began to punch him swiftly but he wasn't very strong. Steve pushed him off easily and punched Loki in the head.

Loki slumped to the floor and then smiled as he wiped the blood from his lip. He stood up and went to lunge at Steve when he felt a grab from behind. One of the guards, Tony, threw him hard to the ground then grabbed him and dragged him to the wall. Shoving him hard against it.

Tony lowered his statue to be eye level with Loki.

"Hi, my name is Tony and this is Bruce, we are not going to hurt you. But we need you to cooperate. Can you do that for me Loki?" Loki nodded, he knew he was no match. Loki held out his arms and Bruce cuffed him. He led him out the door to an awaiting van.

Loki was escorted down the halls. He passed through a number of doors that were controlled remotely. He looked up at the cameras in the halls. He was being watched. The halls were bland and white. The staff looked like medical staff. Loki was led into a small room Tony un-cuffed his hands and handed him some clothes. "Change into these." Loki looked down at the clothes. Another bland outfit looks like a hospital gown.

"Is my mother here yet?"

"She's not coming." Bruce closed the door leaving the three of them in the room. The two men stood over Loki. "Now Loki Laufeyson, we are going to go over some ground rules."

"Friggason."

"What?" Bruce was dumbfounded of backchat.

"My name is Friggason." Loki said louder the second time. He had a bad feeling about this situation.

"You name is irrelevant. You are a ward of the state and you are ours to do with as we see fit." Tony cracked his knuckles reminding Loki of what could await him.

"I'm not a ward, I was adopted." Loki looked up and was quickly punched in the face. He fell hard.

Bruce raked him up to his feet. "Now we asked you to get dressed. And so far you haven't even gotten undressed, so that you can get dress from." Bruce grabbed Loki's jump suit and tore it open with ease. "If you won't do it yourself, then we will help you."

Tony smiled and picked up his Loki's new shirt and sniffed it. "Ah nice and clean. I love clothes fresh from the dryer, they are so soft and warm." He dropped the shirt on the bed. Tony nodded to Bruce who quickly grabbed Loki's arms and restrained him. "Are you just like that?" Tony extended his hand and ran a finger over Loki's shirt. "Warm and soft? Maybe you are on the inside." He breathed heavily.

Bruce yanked down on the sleeves of the jumpsuit, pulling them down over Loki's arms. Loki pulled his arms free, but not for long. Bruce pinned his hands above his head. Tony lifted up Loki's white shirt slightly, revelling his stomach. Tony ran his hand over Loki's smooth skin. He placed his hands on Loki's hips and gripped his jumpsuit.

Tony squatted down and pulled the suit down to his ankles. Bruce lifted Loki slightly and Tony pulled the clothing clean off. shoes and all. Tony stood in front with his hands on his hips. "Well now." Tony moved in close to Loki. He then grabbed his crotch. "Need to wear pull-ups huh?" Loki moaned as Tony roughly fondled him. He pushed back and Bruce dropped Loki to the floor. "Seems we have a brand new baby in the house."

The two laughed and walked to the door. Tony picked up all of Loki's clothes. Bruce turned back to see Loki sitting on the floor. "Well we shall make him feel welcome." He said with a cruel smile.

Loki was in isolation, the cell was not usual to the ones he had been in. He didn't think he was in detention; he peered out the small window in the door. This place looked more like a hospital. Loki worried. He didn't know where he was, let alone did his mother even know he wasn't where he was meant to be.

A couple of days had passed. Frigga sat worried in her home. Thor had gone out and Odin was in his study. The door bell rang. She had been waiting for this appointment. She opened the door. It was the Other. She directed him in and he sat opposite her at the table.

"Where is Loki? I can't find him, they said he was moved but no one will give me a straight answer."

"Due to the extreme nature of his psychosis, the state deemed he was not suitable for detention." Other said softy.

"Oh thank the gods he is not in prison!" Frigga clasped her hands together. "So where is he?"

"He is undergoing intensive treatment in a psychiatric hospital. You won't be able to visit him as he will need to be heavily medicated and maybe undergoing some treatment that he cannot be distracted from."

"Oh, I see. Do you know when I will be able to see him?" She sounded worried.

"No. That will be up to his treating doctor." Other opened up his briefcase and pulled out for forms. He handed them to Frigga. "As you know, Loki is underage and incapacitated for making decision on his estate. You are now his executor."

"His estate?"

"Despite his father's apparent distain for his son, he was his sole surviving heir. So all his assets now transfer to Loki, and by default, you." She began to read the paperwork with the list of all the assets. She didn't notice Odin come up behind her.

"Frigga what is he talking about and what is that?" she jumped slightly. She didn't answer, so Other did it for her.

"She is now executor of Loki's estate as he is underage and cannot legally manage it till he is 18." He took the papers after Frigga signed and handed her a copy.

"That sentence did not make any sense." Odin snatched the papers from Frigga and began to read it aloud. "Estate and assets of Loki Friggason, formally Laufeyson of Jotunheim." Odin raised his head then his voice. "Friggason?! You adopted that insane child?!"

"He is not insane!" She stood up and slapped Odin. "He just has had a bad life. And I can give him a better one!" He tossed down the papers.

"Make sure you don't use any of my money to pay for his treatment!" Odin stormed off. "And he is not staying here when he gets released from the mental hospital!"

"He is my son and I love him equally as Thor!" She yelled after him.

Loki sat on the floor of his cell. He didn't know how long he had been in the ward. They had been making him take pills. He knew he was feeling less aggressive and motivated to defend himself. He knew he soon would not have the cognitive ability to understand what is going on. He could hear the trolley down the hall. It was the daily pill cart. He knew that they watch him swallow and check his mouth.

He hated it. Tony always took great pleasure of shoving his fat fingers around his mouth to check if he was hiding his pills. Loki made that mistake only once. Tony hooked his finger in and found them under his tongue. He held them in his hands then dropped them on the floor. Loki was then made to lick them up. Hospital floors weren't that clean. Defiantly not in a psyche ward.

Loki stood at the door, arms by his side and mouth open. The nurse popped the pills in and Loki swallowed them dry. Opening his mouth for Tony to inspect him. Tony shoved Loki back in his cell and closed the heavy solid door. Loki waited till he heard the cart trundled off down the hall. He then heard the sound of Tony yelling. Seems there is a new guy here, and that wasn't aware of what happed to Loki last time. He was now enduring the 'importance of take medication' lesson.

He took the opportunity to dash over to his sink and stuck his long fingers down his throat. Loki vomited and made sure he saw the little pills wash away. He smiled and reminded himself, that he had to be calm and take the abuse, so as to no arouse suspicion of his actions.

Loki was not aloud out of his cell. His only interactions were when they brought his meals around and when he had his daily pills. He tried singing or talking to himself to made the day go quicker. But this lead to a visit by Bruce or Tony and he was quickly reminded to shut up with a few swift kicks and punches.

He began to work on his fitness. He knew he would have to get much stronger to hold his own against Tony, but he was a long way off being able to stop Bruce from flattening him. He peered out the window. Looking for shadows or movement of anyone in the hall. When the coast was clear he did a few push ups and squats. He kept this simple regime going for a few weeks while he was in isolation.

Then came the day Loki was sort of hoping for. The door was open. Loki was now meant to been subdued enough to have his meals with other patients again and sit in the common room. Loki would walk slowly and meander through the room. He knew exactly where he was headed, but could not let on that he had a purpose. He sat on the floor in the corner. He could see the whole room and no one could sneak up on him. He always had a book. It was the perfect distraction.

He did enjoy reading but this way he was often left alone. Late one afternoon Loki adopted his position in the corner and sat with a book but something had caught his eye. It was the new guy. This must have been the guy that copped the 're-alignment' the other week. He was now medicated enough for reintegration. Loki watched him. He saw the older man walk straight for the comfortable couch near the heater. Loki survey him. He was looking around, scared or wary of his surroundings like he had done something wrong.

Loki then realised this guy had also worked out how to not take his medication. But he wasn't as adept at looking medicated. Loki stood slowly and walked around the room slowly making his way to the man sitting on the couch alone. Loki stood near him then sat down near the heater and pretended to warm himself and not look at the new guy. Loki looked over his shoulder for the nurse to leave on her rounds.

"You are going to ruin it for all of us if you can't act drugged." Loki whispered.

"Who are you talking to buddy. Is there a person in the fire?" he sounded drunk.

Loki moved back slightly and put his back against the couch. "You are meant to be drugged not drunk. Here's a hint. Stop looking around paranoid, and don't ever move directly to what you want in any kind of a hurry. Have a routine that is boring so that the nurses will start to ignore you."

"You seem to be all over this kid." The man slipped off the couch to the floor next to Loki. He reach over with his hand. "Hi my name is Clint, but I prefer Hawk."

Loki returned the hand shake. "I'm Loki." He then stood up and dawdled away. Walking up to a wall and putting his head against it and his hand up stroking the wall. Hawk watched as Loki had timed it perfectly to walk passed the nurses' station and pocketed a bisket from her tray. He slipped it in his pocket and wandered over to the corner where he normally sits. He held up his book and commenced eating the bisket.

Hawk nodded and smiled. He saw this kid had experience in dealing with this. He sat back and looked into the heater. Watching the glow. He began to think of how he would pretend to be drugged. He looked over at another person sitting at a table with a chess piece in his hand and having a conversation with it. Hawk turned back suddenly when something dropped into his lap.

He looked down, it was half the bisket that Loki was eating. He looked up and saw Loki smile as he walked away. He ate the gift and got up to see where Loki went. He looked around the room, he couldn't see him. He heard a door close down the hall and did his best to walk there in a roundabout way. He stood near the door and waited for the nurse to turn her back.

Hawk quickly slipped through the door. It was a dark stairwell. He slowly walked down when he felt a hand quickly cover his mouth from behind. "Shhhh." Loki whispered in his ear. "You shouldn't have followed me Hawk."

"I was curious to what you are up to." Loki moved in front of him. He could just see him in the low light.

"I have a plan." Loki handed him a piece of blu-tac he took from a poster. "Shove this in your door lock. This will keep the tumbler from engaging, but hold your door closed. After the first morning rounds at I think 0100h, I will come see you." Loki placed his hand on Hawk's arm to reassure him. "They won't hear use talking, the guard walks around with his head phones up loud. You can even hear his music."

Loki walked back up the stairs. "Oh Hawk. Wait here a while before coming out."

Hawk sat in his cell after dinner. He glanced down at his wrist. There was no watch, but it was a habit. He had no idea what time it was. But he was tired. He climbed up on his bed and lay down. He drifted off and didn't hear the guard dancing and shuffling down the hall.

The door to his cell opened slowly and Loki slipped in. He saw Hawk dead to the world, face down on his bed. Loki smiled and loosened his pants slightly and slipped his cock out over the top of the elastic. He began to stroke himself and carefully climbed on top of Hawk. He placed his hands gently on his pants and slipped them down. Hawk didn't react. He must have been tired.

Loki carefully slid Hawk's pants off one leg completely and positioned himself down on him. He slid his hand up over Hawk's mouth. Loki pushed down against his hole and Hawk woke suddenly. "Shhhh. Don't make a sound. It's just me Loki." Hawk relax as he hear the voice. Loki uncover his mouth and pushed Hawk's thighs apart to get better access. He then forced himself in.

Hawk went to protest and tried to move from under Loki. But Loki hand been off his meds for a while and was working out a lot. Hawk had only just started to become lucid. Loki smiled as he knew Hawk couldn't fight back. He began to thrust deep inside. Hawk groaned as he felt Loki slid in. He was tight. Loki knew the feeling of someone who was a virgin. Hawk's body language gave this away too. Loki reached under his hips and dragged him up onto his hands and knees. He began to pump in and out quickly. Loki began to get as vocal as Hawk. Moans became loud pants which became soft name calling.

Then finally Loki grabbed Hawk's hair and pulled him up. Hawk placed his hands on the wall and push back into Loki. Loki cried out and pulled out some of his hair as he came. Loki slumped down onto the older man's back. "How was it for you?" He whispered seductively in his ear. Loki didn't wait for an answer. He just pushed himself up and fixed his clothes. Hawk rolled over to talk to Loki, but just saw him slip out of the door, removing the jam he had put in the lock.

Loki stood in the hall with the other patients waiting for his daily pills. He glanced down the hall at Hawk and smiled. Hawk didn't know how to take it. He spent last night awake after his visit. He had never had sex with a man before. Hawk spent his night wondering how he felt about this. He felt that Loki truly knew what he was doing and he made him feel good. Hawk became more confused because he only had eyes for women but he could feel himself become aroused over Loki.

Hawk was so distracted by the night before that he swallowed his pills and didn't try and hid them instead. Maybe it was his subconscious wanting to take the pills to forget. Or maybe Loki had made him so distracted, he could forget where he was at.

Loki fake swallowed and walked back to his cell and waited to throw up. He washed his face and walked out his door for lunch. He saw Hawk ahead of him in the lunch line. He looked like a zombie, not from the medication but from his encounter. Loki watched him sit down awkwardly. He didn't think he hurt his ass that bad. He went to walk over and sit down near him but Bruce came up beside him. Loki knew he had to act fast.

He leaned sideways and put his head on his arm as a pillow. Bruce shoved him off and Loki slowly walked away and stopped next to another patient and put his head on their shoulder for a moment before sitting down to eat.

Loki did his best to eat uncoordinatedly. He found the easiest way was to eat with his non-dominant hand. He often miss judged his mouth and got some of his soft chocolate pudding on his cheek and chin. Loki stood up and slowly carried his tray back to the wash point. Tony stood in his path and Loki slowly began to move around him without acknowledging him. Tony slapped the tray from his hands. It fell to the floor. Loki calmly squatted down and slowly picked up each pea individually and placed it on his tray.

He acted methodical and insane like an automated robot as he could. Tony watched him pick up his tray and put it in the wash point with a sleepy smile on his face. Tony grabbed Loki and shook him. "You have food all over you face! Don't you know how to eat?"

Loki licked his palm then wiped the wrong part of his face and then smiled back at Tony. He groaned and dragged Loki down the hall. "You are a dirty little pig. I think you need to be cleaned up." Tony dragged Loki into the bathroom. There was a row of shower heads against a wall. No dividers. Bruce leaned in and turned on a shower, the steam quickly filled the room. Loki remained calm and flopped around without any resistance.

Tony grabbed Loki's chin and held his head to the side. He then licked up the side of Loki's cheek. "chocolate pudding huh?"

Bruce stepped over and grabbed Loki's loose fitting shirt. "His cloths are dirty too. No point in striping him off yet." Bruce shoved Loki fully clothed under the shower. The lightweight linen quickly became saturated and translucent. It stuck to Loki's frame. Bruce pulled off Loki's shirt. Tony held him at arm's length. He could see he now started to have some muscle tone and some strands of hair on his pecs and forming a little trail from his belly button.

Bruce held him up by his arm pits and Tony pulled of his pants. His diaper was soaked from the shower and sagged between his legs. Toney ripped it off and fully exposed Loki. Tony put his hand on him and fondled his pubic hair. Slightly tugging on it. He gripped Loki's penis and pulled firmly. Loki resited but his body didn't. He started to grow in Tony's hand. Bruce lowered him to the floor and he slumped back into the shower.

Loki just sat there as the water fell down over him. The water ran down through his eyes, making it hard to see. The sound of the water echoing in the bathroom, muffled their voices. He could see them undress. He knew he was going to have company. He saw Bruce stand before him. His muscular hairy body. He looked at him stroking himself. Loki internalised his feelings. He was at least thankful that neither man was as big as his father.

Bruce stepped into the shower and pulled Loki forward of the running water. He sat on the floor a few feet from the running water. He didn't look up. Then he felt it. The hot flow, first starting in his hair and then a stream ran down his back, another over his shoulders and down his front. Bruce controlled his flow. Keeping a steady flow of piss on Loki. Tony began to spray him as well. Loki just sat then with his head down and eyes closed. He wanted to attack them both.

Bruce laughed as he finished. He reached down and grabbed Loki's hair. He held back his head. "Open wide!" he chorused as he shoved in his piss soaked cock to Loki's mouth. He began to slowly slide in. Loki put his hands up on Bruce's thighs. He squeezed them slightly as he went deep. Loki then felt a tug on his hair as he was pulled off of Bruce and Tony shoved his cock in. Loki relaxed as much as possible.

He tied not to react suddenly and just take it. Tony thrust in a few times and then he pulled out. Tony squatted down and shoved Loki face down on the floor. He grimaced as he was now lying in the smelly piss. At least it was not near his face. He then felt his legs be spread and Tony positioning himself over him. He felt him try and shove himself in.

It wasn't quite the right angle and his leg was bent up to the side to allow easier access. Tony rocked in and out. He was slow and deliberate. Loki groaned slightly. The lights went out in the room. They were triggered by a motion sensor near the front door. Loki closed his eyes to let then adjust quicker. He felt the older man reach under and pull him up on his knees. He opened his eyes after a few minutes and to him the room was lit only by the emergency light.

Loki could see well enough. But he didn't need to. The wet slapping sounds of skin as Tony's body smacked against his. He relaxed and tried not to push back or give his reason to go harder. Loki squeezed down hard to make a tight seal. Tony groaned loudly as he felt him restrict. He pumped faster and Bruce got down on his knees. He shoved his cock in Loki's mouth pig on a spit style they fucked him.

Loki found it had to breathe and he could feel the tears welling up. This was far from fun for him. Suddenly the room filled with light. Loki closed his eyes. Something set off the sensor.

Neither man had time to cum. Loki looked up as he saw them quickly get dressed and leave. Loki slid back slowly under the shower to wash the stench off. He stood up slowly and picked up the soap from the hold in the wall. He began to rub himself down. He pulled back his foreskin and examined himself. Loki cleaned every part of his body thoroughly.

He scrubbed his body till it was red raw in some spots. He turned off the shower and looked over for a towel. There wasn't one. He picked up his wet cloths and wrung them out as best he could. They were still quite damp. He slipped them back on and tossed his diaper in the bin. He walked a little trail of wet foot prints down the darken hall to his room. A small trail of blood ran down the back of his leg. Tony clearly had hurt him. Loki didn't realise that it had been so long since his father raped him.

He pushed on his door. It was not locked. He walked in and lay on his bed with wet cloths. He thought of drying off but couldn't be bothered. He hugged his pillow and began to shiver. He began to cry for Frigga. His quite sobs were muffled by his pillow.

Loki didn't come out of his room for breakfast. And no one really noticed. But when he wasn't at his door for daily pills he heard a banging at his door. He didn't move. His body ached. He felt sick. His clothes were still damp in the cold air of the room. The nurse stood in the door way and dropped her tray.

"Doctor!" she yelled down the hall. She ran into Loki's cell and rolled him over. She examined him and saw his sickly shivering body. Loki opened his eyes slightly. She let him lie back down. The doctor came in and saw Loki sprawled on the bed. The blood stain stood out against the white cloths he was wearing.

They lifted him up and took off his damp clothes and lifted him onto a gurney. The put a thick blanket over him and wheeled him down the hall swiftly. As they travelled down the hall. The doctor shone his torch in his eyes. Checking his vital signs. They lifted him on to another bed.

"He is very ill. Temperature is up. His damp clothes don't seem to be a result of sweating or bodily fluids." The nurse rolled him onto his side and the doctor examined his ass. "I don't know if his bleeding is a result of his current illness." He then could tell what had happened. Loki just lay there and became very tired. He didn't know what they gave him but he couldn't fight it.

Loki woke to the doctor standing over him. "You gave us quite a scare Loki." The doctor put down the clip board. "You will be fine now. But can you tell us why you were soaking wet last night?"

Loki sat up slightly. He had been dressed and was back in his own bed. But he now had an extra blanket. He felt a bit light headed. "I don't remember. What is today?"

"It's Wednesday. We found a trail of foot prints down the hall and saw the play back from security. Why did you feel compelled to have a shower with all your cloths on? Did you need to clean up and forgot to undress?"

"I don't know. I guess I was dirty." Loki reluctantly responded. He saw Tony standing behind the doctor. He rolled over and faced the wall, pulling the blanket up over himself.

The medical staff left and closed the door. The doctor locked it with his key. He turned to Tony. "He is in quarantine. If anyone needs to go in, they will have to get the key from me." Tony nodded. The doctor went back to his office down the hall with the nurse in tow. He sat down at his desk and he gestured to her. "Please close the door."

"What's wrong? He quarantined? Should we lock down the hospital?"

"No. But I don't want to, but I am going to have to call the police." The doctor flipped through his phone book.

"For an illness?" she looked puzzled at him.

"No. Rape." He started to dial the phone. "Hello Sergeant, I would like to report a rape. Yes at the hospital here. It's one of my patients. No. He was the victim." The doctor wrote down a number. "Ok I'll give them a call."

"Can they help?" She asked.

"They have directed me to their detective. Oh hello, yes it's Dr Wright from the Mainland Psychiatric hospital. Yes, I want to report a rape of one of our patients. Um his name.." The doctor looked through his files. "Loki Friggason".

Loki curled up in a ball and then into the corner. It wasn't enough. He grabbed his pillow and blanket and slipped down under his bed. He crouched down trying to be as quiet as possible. He heard the key in the lock and the door slowly open. He saw some footsteps walk in and the door close. He had no escape. The man crouched down and looked under the bed at Loki.

"Hi there. Do you want to come out?" The doctor said. Loki shook his head. "Loki, do you know who hurt you?" he remained silent. Look the police want to come talk to you about what happened."

"Why did you have to involve them?" Loki slowly crawled out. "They are the reason I am here!" he dropped his pillow and blanket and began to get ready to fight.

"Loki calm down, no one is going to hurt you."

"Wrong answer." Loki shoved the doctor and made for the door. It wasn't locked. He slid into the hall. He ran down the hall to the stairwell and was captured by Bruce. He struggled and squirmed as he was dragged back to his room. The doctor sedated him and helped place him back on his bed. Loki lay there with his eyes partly open.

"Look you can't run off like this. You have only got a few more months of treatment before you go home." The doctor said.

"What?" Loki was dazed. "Did you say months?"

"What? Yes. I know it's a long time, but if you stick to your treatment plan you can leave. But I have become concerned. And now what happed, I wonder if I should move you to another wing."

Loki tried to respond but was too tired. He thought he had known how long he had been here. Had he been mistaken? Had he lost track of time due to the medication? He seemed to be missing time. He closed his eyes and it was black. When he opened them a man in a suit was standing in his cell next to the doctor. Loki didn't see him come in. Was he asleep without dreaming?

"Loki, this detective wants to talk to you." The doctor placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled. "It will be ok." Loki just rolled over and remained silent. He couldn't remember if he was still medicated or had to fake it.

"Doctor, is he going to cooperate? If he doesn't file a complaint I can't pursue it." The detective walked to the door and the doctor followed. "The problem we have, is that this is not the first time there has been a complaint of this nature raised."

"What are you talking about?"

"Loki, under his birth name Laufeyson, previously had tried to take his father to court for the same thing. Then he murdered him when he got let off." The detective whispered.

"I found him with clear signs of recent sexual activity. He had new injuries and behaviours significant to being raped. I don't know who did it but if you say what is true, Loki will need to be restrained and medicated to protect who he thinks has done this." The doctor turned back to see Loki clutching his pillow and curled up in a ball.

Loki waited for them to try and medicate him. He didn't want it. But if he resisted they would inject him and he couldn't fight that. He watched his door open and the nurse came in. Loki internally smiled as she had pills and not a needle to give him. He sat quietly and he opened his mouth. She watched him as he took them. She inspected his mouth with a gloved hand.

Loki put his cup under the tap and got himself a drink. He smiled politely as he waited for her to leave. He walked over to the door and made sure she was out of sight. He immediately threw up his pills. He coughed and washed his mouth out. He sighed and walked over to his door. It was open. He pushed it slowly, unsure if it was meant to be locked. Carful steps into the hall. It was busy and patients wondered the hallway. Loki made his way down to the lounge and looked for Hawk.

He spotted him sitting on the couch. His head was hanging back and he looked drugged. Loki poked him gently. "Hey good acting." He sat down beside him. But Hawk was drugged and he looked up. He still recognised Loki and remembered what had happened. He moved away slightly. Loki turned on his side and slipped his hand over Hawk's thigh and slid it up to his crotch.

"Come with me." Loki whispered in his ear as he rubbed and squeezed him. Hawk's body visibly stiffened. He was unnerved by this. "I have found away to go somewhere quiet, where we can be loud." He seductively nibbled on Hawk's ear and got up and pulled Hawk to his feet. Still holding his hand he led him up the stairwell and opened up a door to the roof. Loki jammed he door so it wouldn't lock them up here. He dragged Hawk as he ran over behind one of the small structures on the roof.

They climbed over some large aircon pipes. Loki stopped and turned to Hawk. He kissed him deeply but he was pushed off. Hawk was drugged but he knew he didn't like kissing guys. Loki had become quite strong and easily forced him to the ground. He reached down and pulled at his pants. He yanked them down his legs and manoeuvred himself on top.

Loki put his hands down on the ground either side of Hawk's waist. He saw the older man look up with him concerned and a little frightened. Loki didn't care. He slipped his own pants down a bit and breathed heavy as he gave himself a few warm up strokes. He pushed up Hawk's thighs and lined himself up. Hawk resisted but Loki still pushed himself in. He was still tight and Loki groaned loudly with pleasure.

After pushing himself deep inside, he quickly pulled himself all the way out. The sudden evacuation left Hawk shocked at the pleasure. Loki slowly pushed himself back deep inside and then stayed down in deep pulses. Before pulling out. He then gripped himself with one hand and held the other on Hawk's knee. Loki moved up on his knees and pushed just the head in, then yanked it back out. He kept repeating this teasing of Hawk's hole.

The natural lubricant of sweat was starting to form between them. The sun shone down on them and started to get hot. Loki looked down at him and saw he wasn't entirely enjoying this as much as him. He pulled out and flipped him over and began to get aggressive. Loki gripped his hips and dug his fingers in. He started to force himself in, in quick succession. He exhaled loudly on each stroke.

The pounding got hard and fast as Hawk slowly loosened up. Loki was pissed off now and wanted to cum. He thought about the shit was currently dealing with. All the time loudly grunting in time with his thrusts. He quickly pulled out and stood up. He pulled Hawk up to his knees by his hair and feverishly wanked till he shot his load over his face and chest.

He paused exhausted with both his hands stabilising himself on Hawk. He pulled up his pants and fixed his hair. "Come on, we should head back before someone notices." Loki was full of energy. He began to climb over the pipes and made his way back to the stairs.

Hawk sat for a moment. He had never fucked or been fucked, so hard in his life. He stood slowly and fixed his dress. He hadn't been outside before. He enjoyed the view and walked over towards the edge. He paused. He didn't have to go back. He could escape. He spotted a safely later fixed to the edge of the building leading to a fire escape. He quickly climbed down and quickly ran off through the bushes and far from the hospital.

Loki walked back to his room and splashed himself with water to cool down. He sat back on his bed and though Hawk had decided to take his time so as not to be seen coming back when he did. He took off his shirt and pants and sat on the floor in just his pull-ups. He needed to cool down quickly. The cold floor quickly sucked the heat out of him and he started to shiver. He quickly got dressed and decided he needed some information.

What the doctor said about him only having a few months to go. This confused him. He knew he had to stay till he was 18. Is that what he meant? Or was it till he was moved from the hospital to the juvenile detention centre. Loki walked down to the doctor's office and strolled in.

He wasn't there but his nursing assistant was there. "Oh hello Loki. You look a bit pale are you not feeling well?"

"No. I think I need to see the doctor." He quickly scanned the room and went and sat in the corner. She put down her pen and went over to him.

"He's on rounds."

"Ok I'll leave." He sounded sad.

"No you can wait. Just sit here, I will see how long he is going to be." Loki sat on an office chair and began to entertain himself by spinning. She saw he was occupied and left the office. As soon as she closed the door. Loki stopped. He placed both feet on the ground hard. Then quickly pushed the chair away. He smiled as he found she had not locked her computer.

He quickly began to type in his name to see his records. While it was loading he glanced down at the date. He had been here more than six months. That didn't seem right. He looked through his notes about what treatment he had. He saw from early on they had been drugging his food and water because he had been caught hiding his pills under his tongue.

He read through some of his treatments and didn't remember experiencing some. Had he been so heavily medicated? He looked down and saw he had received electro shock therapy to his head. Side effect was memory loss. 'crap' he thought, that's why I have missed so much. I saw he had missed his 17 birthday too. He looked down at his body and realised he had grown strong and because his workouts were a matter on instinct, he kept them going even when he had the black outs.

Loki needed to get out. He cleared the cache of his search and resumed spinning on the chair. It was a few minutes before the nurse came back. She looked like she was in a hurry. "Oh sorry Loki, I forgot. Look the doctor won't be able to see you. I will come by your room a bit later if you want?"

He put on his best sad face and slowly walked out dejected. She fell for it and helped him back to his room. He put his arm around her and stumbled a bit. She didn't notice when he stole her pass card. He knew when it came time for it, she would be standing near the doctor and he would likely open the door for her, and she would not realise till she had to come back that it was gone.

Loki climbed up on his bed and she helped him lift his shirt off. He jumped at the cold stethoscope on his back. She got him to breathe and she checked his front. "Your heart is racing but you are stone cold." She put her hand on his forehead. "Have you been feeling nauseous or going to the toilet irregularly?" he shrugged. "Just lie back." She pulled his blanket up over him. "I'll be right back." He watched her leave and he pulled out the pass card and slipped it into his pillow.

He lay looking at the ceiling and thought about how he would get out. He didn't know the route beyond the doors of this wing. He began to smile when he thought of getting out. He wondered if Thor missed him. He knew Odin wouldn't care. He felt sad when he thought of Frigga.

Loki shook his head, no sad thoughts! He slipped his hand down into his pants and began to touch himself. He rolled onto his side and curled up in a ball. He slipped one hand down far between his legs and began to finger himself while pulling with the other. He groaned and he wished it was Thor fucking him. He remembered how big Thor's hard cock was when it was pressed against him. He smiled and wondered if he could take all of him?

He pulled his hands back up and pulled down on the outside of his pants. Trying to adjust himself and give himself room to move. He moaned slightly and didn't see the nurse come back. "Are you ok Loki? Do you need a change?" Loki froze. He quickly thought. Oh she didn't think he was masturbating, just discomfort. He rolled onto his stomach to avoid her. He pulled his hand up and gripped his bed sheets tight.

She walked over to him and touched his back gently. "Ok. I'll get you cleaned up. I will just get the trolley." She walked out and Loki was at first relived, then he realised he would have to relive himself. He sighed as he didn't have to go. And most times he would just change himself. He wasn't incompetent of such a simple task, he just was incontinent. He closed his eyes and squeezed down hard, trying make himself go.

He looked up at the sink and quickly got out of bed. He grabbed a cup of water and sculled two glasses in quick succession. Then he decided to pour one down the front. The water was a bit cold. He shuddered a bit. He quickly got back into the bed and lay there unsure of himself. He had never intentionally wanted to fill his diaper.

Loki scowled and hid almost all the way under his covers. She had been gone a while. He stared at the door and hoped she wouldn't come back. It must have been at least 10 minutes before she came back. "I'm sorry you had to wait Loki. But I have to take care of something. Can you wait a little bit longer?"

He shook his head. What was keeping everyone from doing their jobs? Then he heard the echo of the conversation behind her. "Clint Barton is missing."

He sat up slightly. Hawk was gone? Crap. If he has tried to escape, then they will increase their procedures and checks. That means Loki wouldn't be able to slip out on her pass. She came over to him.

"I'm fine, I don't need your help." Loki was angry at Hawk for ruining his plans. She pulled back the covers. He backed up in protest.

"Stop being a pain. Do you want my help or not?"

"Not particularly." He crossed his legs and she grabbed his ankle and straighten him out.

"Well I don't care. If you could care for yourself properly, you wouldn't be in here." She quickly slid his pants down and went to undo him when he moved out of reach of her. "Now Loki, you don't want me to get the orderly to hold you still while I do this?" He knew that meant Tony and Bruce.

He didn't want her help and he sure didn't want them involved. But he secretly smiled and kept resiting. He had a plan. She let him go and called down the hall for them. Bruce climbed on the bed and pulled Loki's arms up and wrapped his arms around his chest from behind in a bear hug. Tony moved over his legs and tried to pin down his legs. Loki tried to kick tony in the balls. He almost got him. Tony smacked his leg.

"Ow!" Loki yelled. The nurse stood to his side and when Tony pined Loki's knees down she undid the side tabs and slipped it out from under him. She tossed it in the waste bag and began to get some stuff out to clean him off. Loki could feel it and he let go with force. He started to piss. His penis began to move like a fire hose and he successfully managed to piss on Tony.

Tony let him go and he punched Loki hard in the stomach and then kneed him in the balls. Bruce let him go and Loki buckled over. Tony lifted up his head by his hair and smacked Loki hard across the face. Loki was in pain but he started to laugh. He couldn't hold back. He coughed as he laughed. The nurse was shocked by the brutality.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!"

"He pissed on me!" Tony shoved Loki off the bed to the floor.

"He couldn't help it." She bent down to support him. Tony shook his hands and stormed out. Bruce followed. Loki pushed himself off the floor and grabbed a clean pair from the cart and slipped them on as he stood with his back to her.

"I told you I didn't need help." He was angry over so many things. At the moment his focuses was back on Hawk's actions. He slipped on his pants and grabbed his shirt and his pillow. He strode to the door and paused. "You might as well make yourself useful and change my sheets!" he yelled at her like it was her fault.

Thor walked down the back fence line to Loki's place. He sighed as he climbed over the fence. He looked through the back window. He remember when he used to watch him make lunch or dinner. Thor would often fall out of the tree, captivated by the younger man. He wiped his brow. It was a hot day. Thor had a singlet on, but might not have even bothered. His buff torso was not obscured in the slightest by his clothing.

He walked over to the back shed and started up the mower. Thor had taken it upon himself to keep the lawn and garden tidy during Loki's absence. He, well, Frigga figured for him, that if he kept on top of it, it would be less work to do if he left it for two years. Also keeping him busy meant he didn't feel too sad.

Thor sweated hard as he mowed the lawn. He mowed down the side and into the front yard. With all the noise and thinking about Loki, Thor didn't even notice the new neighbours. Thor heard the mower splutter then stop. He looked down and opened up the cap. "Out of fuel." He muttered. He took it as a good time for a break. He turned on the hose and grabbed a drink, splashing his face and arms.

He body glisten as he then turned the hose on the garden. Occasionally taking a drink for himself. He turned suddenly when he heard a voice. "Thirsty work?"

Thor turned to see a woman she looked about his age. She was standing next to her friend who was tugging at her arm and telling her they should go as she was bit embarrassed. Thor walked over and turned off the tap. He smiled and the girl who spoke to him smiled. "Yes, gardening is." Thor replied.

"Hi, I'm Jane, I just moved in next door to you." She seemed quite pleased by this handsome man in the house next to hers.

"Oh, I'm Thor." he extended his hand after wiping it on his pants. "But I don't live here." She seemed sad. She then though this fit guy didn't really look like he could afford this big house. He must be the gardener they hired. She melted when he took her hand. Such big strong hands, but capable of a gentle touch. "No I live down the road. This is my little brother's place." Thor paused and then smiled. He did think of Loki as his little brother. And when his mother adopted him, he was secretly overwhelmed with love.

Jane lit up. Ok so he lives near, and must be loaded if him and his brother have their own places. She kept changing her thoughts, do I like him? She tried to figure him out without actually asking him for the answers. "That's pretty kewl you and your brother own places in the same street."

"Oh no I don't own my own place."

She felt a tug at her arm and a whisper about each having a brother. "Oh this is my friend Darcy. She's single too."

Thor laughed at their obvious flirting. "Jane!" Darcy slapped her shoulder

"No its ok." Thor smiled. "I'm just looking after the place for him. I live with my parents down the road." Jane tried to internalise, a handsome man still mooching of his parents.

"That's weird, why does your brother live her and you don't?" Jane didn't think that through. Then Darcy cut her off.

"Is your brother like super rich and just likes to have his own place?" she was not subtle about his interest in a guy she never met.

Thor felt sad. "It's complicated."

Jane could sense something she should not have asked. Time to change the subject. "Hey all this hard work, do you want to maybe get a drink later?"

"Sure that sounds fun." Thor felt good that someone wanted to hang out. He liked drinking and parties.

Darcy clearly did too. "So Thor, don't forget your brother." She smiled and gave him a wink. Thor walked back to the mower and proceeded to drag it away.

"Loki won't be coming." He walked towards the side of the house. Then Jane yelled out.

"See you at the Meteor Bar in an hour?"

"Ok." Thor kept going to the back. He pushed the mower away and stopped dead in the centre of the back yard. He suddenly felt overwhelmed, his energy drained suddenly, as he felt it rush to his feet. He felt to his knees and began to weep. He tilted his head back and looked up at the sun and clear sky. "I miss you Loki! Why aren't you here with me?" he fell forward onto his hands and knees. Missing Loki.

Frigga looked down the hall at the phone. It was ringing. Who would be calling her? Then her heart leapt. Could it be Loki? She raced over to the phone and answered in excitement. "Hello?"

The line was silent. There was some crackling then she heard a man's voice. "Sorry bad line. Hi, Its DA Coulson here."

"Oh hi." She sounded a bit sad now.

"I have been getting reports from my detectives that Loki is not improving. He seems to be on the same destructive path he was on before he was admitted."

"I haven't heard anything. I don't get any messages from the hospital." Frigga held her breath.

"I know you really want to see him, but I think it would be best if you kept your distance. I suggest that you send Thor to see him. He has always has had a strong influence on him."

"But I'm his mother." she was distressed.

"I know. But you have to see it from my point of view. Loki is unstable and the lifelong desire to have a mother as opposed to a stable friend he has had for life, might be all he will take to snap." Coulson had to get Loki under control he was running out of time before he was to be released and likely to offend again.

"So how are we going to do this?"

"Just leave that to me. Ask Thor to be ready to be ready to go tomorrow afternoon."

Loki sat in the couch where Hawk used to sit. The doctor came up to him. "Loki you have a visitor." Loki sat up on the couch and looked over the back of to see ADA Rogers and the detective standing at the other side of the room. Loki sat back down and looked worried. "Are you worried about them?" The doctor continued.

Loki brushed back his now shoulder length hair. "I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki sat deep down in the chair. This wasn't going to go well for him. Steve came over and stood over Loki. He was much older than the last time they met. Loki had grown a bit and had Steve could see that he had been working out.

He postured and flexed his arms to let Loki know he could still beat him up. Loki decided to stand up. He made sure he moved up inches from Steve's body. He exhaled as he moved pasted Steve's jaw. Loki's lips passed a breath away from his enemies. He cruelly smiled and he was now the same height. He was no longer the frail teenage boy.

Loki walked away heading out of the room. Loki didn't care if they knew he was off his medication. He was counting down the days till he was out. And he had revenge to enact. Steve was a bit pissed that Loki had ignored him. "Hey! Get back here Laufeyson!"

"Nope! Not my name!" Loki held up his hand and gave him the finger as he kept walking.

"What's his problem?" Steve folded his arms.

"He doesn't' like be referred to by his father's name." The doctor turned to Steve. "Look, let him go. I will send his visitor up to get him to calm down." The doctor led Steve back to his office. "We can discuss what you are hoping to get out of his treatment while they talk." They walked to the nurse's office and Thor was sitting there.

"Doctor, this is Thor." Steve put his hand on his back. Thor had just turned 20. He had long hair and a short beard. He was very buff and had been using his weights as a means to keep his mind off Loki and his desires. This was the first time he had seen him in nearly 12 months.

"Where is Loki?" Thor hesitantly but eagerly asked.

"He's gone up to the roof. He goes up there to think. He thinks we don't know he goes up there. But the whole hospital is under surveillance." Thor looked around he didn't know where he had to go. The nurse took Thor down the hall to the stairwell.

Tony walked in to the nurse's office. "The roof? What' he doing up there?"

"Oh Loki goes up there sometimes. He's not suicidal just he like to go somewhere where he can be loud and let off some steam. He hasn't gone up there since Clint escaped."

"What does that mean?" Tony looked perplexed.

"Loki took him up there a few times. Even when he was heavily medicated he still had an instinct to go there, but mostly to hide in the stairwell. But I don't think Clint remembered a single time. Except the time Loki left him there and he escaped." The doctor turned to Steve but Tony interrupted.

"He's responsible for his escape?"

"No. Clint was going to run at any opportunity. Loki didn't know that. He wanted him to stay. I think he was his only friend in here. Out of all the clinical notes of the common area, if Loki wasn't by himself. He was with Clint."

"Humm. Interesting." Tony walked off.

"ADA Rogers, I am concerned about Loki's treatment. He has stopped taking his medication. He has been relatively calm, but I am concerned that he is about to snap and he might take it out on the next person that picks on him. And this might lead to another death."

"Yes, I got that vibe from your email. But what do you think we can do? We don't have long before he turns 18 and is released. Can't you keep him longer?" Steve pulled out his tablet and scrolling through his case notes.

"Well I'm hoping that this visit from Thor will help him get back on track. I know how much means to him."

"I don't think he should be encouraged to pursue a relationship with a man." Steve didn't approve of this kind of affection.

"They have known each other since they were children. Loki believes he lost his virginity with him. They are pair bonded. This might be a hard thing for Loki to break. So we have to use it to our advantage. If Thor can re-establish that link, then we might prevent Loki from killing out of a misunderstood threat to his life."

Thor pushed open the door to the roof. Loki stood a few feet away from the door. He turned to see Thor. They both looked at each other from a distance. They were both surprised at how much each other had changed.

Loki missed Thor but he didn't rush to him or feel as emotional as he used to. Maybe it was the medication. But it was more likely the anger of being betrayed by so many. His revenge had overpowered his love long ago. It was only amplified by him not being able to see or be with anyone who loved him.

"Hello Thor, did you miss me?"

"You think you being here is a game?"

Loki chucked. "Oh you should thank me, well Odin should, for making sure that 'deviant' kept far away from his boy!"

"Loki, stop this nonsense! Our father.."

"Your father! Odin didn't want me. It was Frigga that adopted me. Oh I'm sure Odin was asking about my welfare daily." Loki put his hands behind his back and walked to the edge.

"He wasn't happy to find out mother adopted you." Thor tied to connect.

"Oh, about that, why didn't she come? Is there something I've missed? Am I no longer the flavour of the month? She lost interest in her new toy?"

"Stop this Loki. She has been lost without you." Thor came up to him he put his hand around his cheek and slipped his fingers under his ear, pulling him close. "Please, do what they ask so you can come home." Thor's voice cracked. He leant in to kiss him.

Loki batted his hand away. He backed away from Thor. "Your testimony threw me in here. My record is meant to be sealed because I am a juvenile, but I will never be able to return to our street." Loki walked away.

Thor paced over to him. "We grew up together, we played together, we made love together. Do you remember none of that?"

"I only have memories of abuse and have tried to escape that shadow cast over me."

"It has been so long since I have seen you. I love you and have waited all this time to be with you again." Thor took Loki's hands and tried to kiss him. Loki pulled away. "Do you not miss me?"

"That was foolish of you to wait. I have not waited for you, and why should I?" Loki cut him deep. "Sex here is not always consensual, but I don't care if they weren't ready for me." He cruelly smiled as he liked being dominant. He pushed past him to the door.

"You think yourself above them? That you have a right to force someone to have sex?"

"Well, yes."

"Loki you missed the point of a relationship. I thought we were exclusive?" Thor begged him. "I haven't even kissed anyone since we were last together."

"I have experienced things that you have never known, Odinson! I have grown in my exile. If you chose not to fuck anyone is not my problem! I have seen what I am able to have. Even two at once!" Loki yelled trying to hurt Thor.

"Please Loki! Give up this poisonous dream and come home!" Thor was stronger than Loki. He embraced him and Loki couldn't break away.

"How can I?" Loki gasped. Thor griped his face and deeply kissed him. Loki resited but not completely. Thor released him and stood to his front.

"Loki, listen well.." Tony shoved Thor away from Loki.

"Don't touch my stuff!" Tony postured to Thor.

"Loki is not a _thing_! You have no idea what you're dealing with!" Thor clenched his fists. Loki smiled. He was hoping that Thor would smash Tony.

"Looks like a jealous lover." Tony said with a laugh. Thor charged at him and punched Tony. He fell hard. Loki sat down against the building and watched on as the two started to punch on. Thor began to pound Tony but the older man had some skills. He copped a stiff arm and hard palm to the gut. Thor buckled over. Tony swung his arm over and punched down hard on Thor's hard head.

He fell to the ground. Not for long. He pushed off and took out his legs, sending Tony down hard. The two stood up and began to face off.

"Hey stop this!" ADA Rogers stood between them. "Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here."

Thor wiped his face. "I've come to help Loki get better. He needs me."

"Then be a man about it and back off!" Steve put his hand up to Thor and turned to Tony. He shouldn't turn his back on Thor. Tony could see what was coming.

"Ah no, bad call, he loves Loki!" Thor then threw a punch at the ADA, but Steve was a good boxer and managed to block it.

"Thor! You're here as a visitor. You think this is the right way to go about solving your problems?" Steve was super confident. Thor was still hyped up but now worried about consequences. "I thought you would have been smarter. Loki gets put away and you go act like this? What happens if you get arrested for assault? You're an adult, you won't be afforded the leniency that Loki has received."

"I was just protecting him!" Thor shouted.

"That may be how you see it. But you need to exercise caution. And I remind you that Loki is still under age and you are an adult. The legal age for same sex consent is 18."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Thor shook his head.

"Really? You _boyfriend_ is child in the eyes of the law and you want to end up with a sex offenders record?" Steve couldn't believe how dense Thor was being.

Thor backed off and walked over to Loki and pulled him up to his feet and hugged him and dragged him away in a protective way. Steve and Tony gave them some space.

"Loki, is it true, you don't really want to be with me?" Loki pushed away to see his face.

"The truth is I haven't missed you. I have been satisfied without you." Loki wanted to push him away emotional too. Thor gasped and took Loki's hands in his.

"How can you say that? Was that night we spent together nothing to you?" Thor bit his bottom lip as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Loki saw how upset he was, but he had given up on love a long time ago. "Loki please." He blubbed "I need you." Thor hugged him and cried softly. He buried his face in Loki's hair.

Loki sniffed, he couldn't keep up the facade. "I'm so sorry. I was just so angry." Loki wiped his own tears away as Thor pushed back and held Loki by his shoulders. "Thor, I was abandoned. My father was so brutal towards me. I thought I found a new family in yours, but when Odin turned on me and you and my mother never visited me, I just felt like no one would ever want me!"

"Loki, it's not true, we were not allowed to contact you." Thor held his hand up and cupped Loki's cheek. Wiping his tears with his thumb.

"You don't know what I have been through. I'm so sorry, but I don't think they can fix me." Loki looked into Thor's eyes. "I have gotten worse. ADA Rogers could see it, but I have been in denial."

"What did he see?"

"That I have become my father." Loki walked away from Thor towards Steve. "Hey, ADA Rogers?"

"Loki?"

"You saw it in me when I was first arrested, didn't you?" Steve put his arm over his shoulder nodding in agree. Then walked him down stairs.

Loki put his arm around Steve's waist. He was warm to the touch. Loki wondered why he hated gays so much, or was it just him. He looked up and saw the orderlies escorting an unruly patient. Loki's face lit up it was Hawk. He had been captured and brought back. Loki ran over to him.

"Hawk you're back!" Loki hugged him but was meant with a cold gaze.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hawk was unimpressed by the affection.

"Come on, cheer up!" Loki leaned in and whispered. "It's nothing a good fuck won't solve." He smiled but Hawk rejected him.

"Back off freak! It's not that you seem to have moved on already," Hawk referred to Steve but didn't know who he was. "It's partly cause I'm not gay, but mostly cause you are a rapist and you better watch your back now that I am off my meds."

Loki stood stunned. He didn't see anything wrong with how he used to treat Hawk. Loki wiped his tears of distress and went to leave but he had no choice but to look straight at Steve. He turned to walk away but then saw Thor. He must have seen and heard the whole thing.

Thor sat in ADA Rogers' car outside the hospital. He worried that he had caused Loki more harm than good. Was it out of a selfish need that he wanted to see him? Thor so mush wanted to recreate that feeling of when they were together. He had forgone any relationships since he was taken away. Thor did take Sif to the formal, but he never kissed her or pursued her as he once did. Loki was the only one occupying his mind.

Steve got in the car and drove Thor back in silence. Thor stared out the window. The city past him by. He felt sad looking at such simple things that Loki could not ever experience. The sound of the rain on a roof. The smell of the hot dog cart at the park. The warmth of a summer sun. They pulled into the DA's office and went inside. Thor slumped down on the large couch. DA Coulson came out to find out how their day went.

He saw how dejected Thor looked. "He said he didn't miss me, but I think by the end of our visit I saw that he had."

"We get the reports from the doctor, he talks about you a lot. You changed his life. You changed everything around him." Phil tried to sound positive.

"Things were better as they were." Thor lamented about what may come. "Loki's rage followed him and your people paid the price. I worry about his next target. By loving him I think I courted war." Judge Fury came in.

"Do you think you can make Loki cooperate?"

"I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield, it's not just power he craves, it's vengeance upon everyone that hurt him. You can try and punish him, but has been hurt so much in his life that there's no pain that take this need from him." Thor mumbled not committed to any course of action.

"He has only known pain, even now he has masked it. He is a magnet for the things that hurt him. We know that he has been attacked at the hospital. But the thing that concerns us is that now he has turned the tables and is likely that he has stated to inflict pain on to others." Fury sat on the end of the desk and Thor looked up.

"What are you prepared to do for Loki?"

"Anything."

"Loki is turning 18 soon and will be released. We need you to keep a watch on him, make sure he doesn't stray."


	4. Chapter 4

Thor was dressed in jeans and a light weight button up shit over a singlet. He carried his large red jacket and hung it up at the door of the small bar. He spotted Jane over at the bar. She waved to him. Thor walked over and sat down next to her. "Hi." She smiled widely. Thor turned to the barman and ordered a very large stein of beer.

"So you just moved here?" he asked.

"Yeah last week. We are renting while we work at the university."

"Oh you are studying?" Thor sipped his beer.

"Not really, we working the research lab." Jane admired his body as she slowly spoke. Darcy came over.

"Hi Thor." She got all handsey and place her hand on Thor's bicep and squeezed. "So...?" She seductively said. "Where is your brother Loki?"

Jane elbowed her rudeness. "He said he wasn't coming." Darcy just continued to think he chose not to come, not realising he couldn't.

"So how long have you live here?" Jane said as she touched Thor's hand.

"All my life."

She didn't know whether to take that as bad or good. She had travel extensively but she always wanted a stable life. "Ok great." She was still lost for words. Thor saw her as polite, and hadn't caught on she had a crush.

As the night went on they ate, made small talk. Well, Thor listened as she talked about science, he talked about fitness and how good he was. Jane didn't care that he sounded conceited, she thought he was hot. They heard the music playing in the nightclub in the back and went in.

Thor wasn't the best dancer, but he sure had energy to burn. At one point Darcy and Jane sat down and he kept going, not noticing they had left the dance floor for a good 30 minutes before they came back.

He was still going. Jane looked down at her watch and beckoned Thor to leave. He nodded and they walked back out into the bar. Thor skulled another large stein. "You know Jane, this has been fun." She put her arm around his waist and smiled.

"Yeah, It sure has." Thor and her wander over to the front of the bar. He grabbed his coat and they walked out to the car park. They began to walk down the road, it wasn't far to their street. Jane shivered and Thor put his jacket over her. Jane looked around for Darcy, she had left a few hours prior with one of their work mates. Jane felt her heart race as they walked together. There was a few other drunks wandering the road. They were singing loudly and very bad.

One of them recognised Thor. it was his friends from school, they still lived and worked locally too. He stopped eating his kebab and shouted. "Hey Thor there you are!"

"Hey Volstagg, do you ever not eat?"

"Only when I drink!" the two shook hands and smiled. Thor's other friends came over.

"Guys this is Jane, she just moved here. Jane this is Sif, Fandral, Hogan and Volstagg. They are good friends from around here."

Sif gave Jane a bit of a jealous stare as she saw Thor's jacket over her shoulders. So she decided to ruin any intentions Jane had on Thor. She moved in and gave him a kiss hello. "HI Thor, you coming to cross fit tomorrow?" She wanted Jane to know they had plans and she wasn't welcome.

"I don't know. Loki is coming home soon, so I want to finish doing the garden for him." Thor sounded a bit sad for not being able to go to the gym with them, but nervously excited that Loki was coming home. Sif looked at Jane and saw she had no idea of Loki, and why him coming home was a big deal.

"Odin is going to be pissed." Sif whispered.

"Maybe, but he won't have to see him. Loki will still be in his place." Thor had forgotten how much his father hated Loki. He had to protect him. Thor and the others slowly walked down the street.

"True, but if you're sleeping at Loki's house then at least he won't be there to interrupt you." Sif said. Jane didn't quite get the reference.

"True. I will need to stay with him."

The Sif nudged Thor in his ribs and Fandral drunkenly added his two cents.

"Oh! Jane you better get some good headphones, Thor can get loud!" Sif could see Jane was not aware, and decided to plunge the knife home to Jane.

"Yeah but I'm sure Loki will be screaming his name just as much as Thor will be yelling to the Gods for help!" Sif and Fandral hi-fived each other. Thor chucked, not realising what Sif was doing. Jane slipped off Thor's jacket.

"Thor this is my place. I'll see you layer ok?" She sounded a bit sad.

He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "I look forward to it." Now she was more confused. She thought they made a reference to them being loud during sex. This disturbed her, they were brothers, but the way he looked at her and kissed her hand, gave her the feeling they would just be two brothers fighting and that's why Loki lived in a separate house.

Loki sat alone in his cell. He didn't want to leave. If he walked in to the made room, he might see Hawk. Loki was confused, he though Hawk liked him. Loki had been hated, but not rejected after he thought he had a relationship. Thor didn't fill him much hope either. He began to cry as he hugged his pillow. He wanted to go home. He loved how Thor held him. He remembered his smell. That unconditional love that's what Loki wanted.

Loki knew it wouldn't be long before he was released, but, he would be just as alone in his home. The home he inherited. The home he was abused in. Loki didn't want to go to that home. He wanted to rid himself of that place. He needed to sell it but he didn't know anyone who would want a murder house. He finally emerged from his room and walked to the doctor's office. He sat himself down but not with his usually dominance.

"Good morning Loki, haven't seen you out of your room for a while."

"I didn't want to." Loki didn't make eye contact with the doctor.

"Hawk not who you thought he was?" The doctor tried to put a spin on it that made it seem like it wasn't Loki's fault.

"That's part of it." Loki looked up then burst into tears. "I want to go home! I miss Thor!" Loki swiftly moved to the doctor and fell to his knees and hugged him. He wanted to be held.

"You will be home soon Loki. Be strong." They sat there for a while. He let Loki sobbed till he felt better. Loki eventually lifted himself up and wiped his tears. He didn't realise how much Thor meant to him till he was so close to touch. But just out of reach. "Loki, do you feel better now?"

"A bit. But I am worried about home."

"In what way?"

"I know by the law, my records are sealed, but people in my neighbourhood know who I am."

"Loki, you have never been one to care what people think, there is more to that isn't it?" The doctor wrote some notes.

"It where I am going to live. I can't live with Thor and mother as Odin hates me and will make it known. But I don't want to go home to my empty house. There are too many bad memories there."

"Loki, you could try two things, one you could sell the house and move far away from all of this and start over."

"No. I don't know who would want to buy a house where someone died."

"Yes, I'm sure we could research that for you. But there is an alternative. Thor moves in with you and you make new memories in that house, happy memories together." Loki looked up and smiled. He could do that. "I have some contacts in the real-estate world, if you want me to look into that I can."

"I guess it would be good to have more than one option, but come to think of it." Loki stood up and was more confident. "If I could get a good deal, me and Thor can move away together."

"Thor and I, Loki."

"No, I know grammar, I just feel I should be put first for once in my life." Loki strode out to the common area to reclaim his spot.

Loki woke refreshed. He had been feeling good this week. There was a knock at his cell door. The doctor came in. "Good morning Loki."

"Good morning doctor." Loki stretched back happy. He put his hand down and adjusted himself. He was well hard thinking about Thor.

"I have some great news and some excellent news for you." The doctor opened the door fully and Loki jumped out of bed. "The great news, I have found a developer that is looking at acquiring properties in your area, and he is offering above market value for your place."

"Wow! Really? Even with all that happened?"

"Yes, he has deep pockets." The doctor turned his back to leave.

"So?" Loki darted over and grabbed the doctor. "What is the excellent news?" The doctor turned with a smile and kept Loki hanging in anticipation.

"You are going home tomorrow." Loki jumped up then hugged the doctor excitedly. "Ok ok, calm down Loki! You're like a hyper puppy!" Loki backed off and held his hands together. "I will bring you the papers for your property tomorrow." The doctor left and closed Loki's door.

"This is so good!" He shouted to himself. Loki was very happy and lost. "Oh. Oops." Loki grabbed his crotch. He could feel a bit of moisture where his diaper had leaked a bit. His hard-on had allowed a gap to form along on of his leg cuffs. He pulled off his pants and took off his soiled nappy. His erection was hard up against him. He gripped himself and stood there and began to stroke himself. He decided to climb onto his bed. He lay his pillow down underneath him and with arms extended he began to grind his hips down. He pictured himself fucking Thor. But this time he had seen him recently and knew he had become quite a man.

Loki wanted to feel what it was like. He exhaled heavy as he increased his speed. Sweat dripped from his forehead. He pushed down hard and felt himself drawing near climax. He sat back on his bed and pulled hard on his sack while he pumped his hand. He pushed his back hard against the wall for support. He was lost in his own world as he groaned with pleasure. Whispering Thor's name.

He began to moan louder. He wished it was Thor touching him. He didn't hear the door open. Loki reached up with one hand and rubbed his chest then slid his other hand down between his legs. "Ahem! Am I disturbing you Loki?" It was DA Coulson.

Loki stopped suddenly and let go of himself. He had both the look of anger and upset on his face. He stood up and moved aggressively towards Phil. "Fuck off!" Loki shoved him out the door and pulled it shut. He turned around and put his back against the wall. He put his hands to his head and yelled in anger. He slumped down to the floor and tried to hold back his tears.

He pounded his fists into the door. "Loki? Open the door." Phil knocked.

"No, don't you remember? I told you to fuck off!" Loki looked down at himself. He had lost his motivation. This made him more angry.

"Loki you have to come out. I need to talk to you about your release. You do want to be released don't you?" Phil stood outside the door. Waiting patiently. Loki opened the door slightly. He pulled his shirt down over himself. He looked at him and then opened the door slightly. Phil walked in and closed the door. "Thank you."

Loki walked over to his bed and pulled his sheet off his bed and covered himself. "Well what do you want?"

Phil sat down next to him on the bed. He handed him a sheet of paper. "Loki, this is the conditions of your release."

"Conditions? What? No I'm free aren't I?" Loki looked at the order and studied it.

"No Loki, you are essentially on parole. You are to report regularly to police every day.."

"Every day? Are you insane?" Loki stood up and scrunched up the order and tossed it across the room.

"Loki, if you don't cooperate you will go to jail. Now I will make spot visits to made sure you are complying." Phil stood up and walked to the door. Loki rushed him and pinned him to the back of the door. He pushed hard against him. Phil could feel Loki's semi firmly against him. He didn't react and let him say what he had to say.

"Don't threaten me. I will act however I want to whomever I want." Loki leaned in close and whispered into Phil's ear. "You won't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. But if you wanted to help.." Loki slipped his hand down and grabbed Phil's ass. "I won't stop you." He laughed as he pushed off of him and let him go. Loki walked back not even attempting to cover himself. In fact he flaunted the fact he was naked from the waist down.

Phil left with an uncomfortable look on his face. Loki got dressed and went out to irritate the other patients.

Thor carried the bin out to the curb and wiped his brow. He waved to Jane who was in her own garden. He turn to face to the house and noticed a for sale sign out front. He took a mental note of the agency and walked back home. He immediately stomped through the house. His mother was there. "Thor!"

"What!?" he was pissed.

She walked out of the kitchen. "Don't 'what' me! Take your dirty boots off!"

He kicked them off and picked up the phone and the yellow pages. He found the number of the estate agent. "Hi, yes, I want to ask about the Jotunheim house you just listed." Thor sat down with the phone. Frigga looked at him and listened to him. "Uhuh. No. No. That's strange." He looked up at his mother. "Ok, thank you." He hung up the phone.

"Thor, what is going on?"

"Loki is selling his house." Thor sounded shocked.

"Why?" She took Thor's hand in hers. "Where will he live if he sells it?"

"I don't know. He will be out of hospital tomorrow. We can ask him when we see him." She nodded and left Thor at the table to contemplate.

It was his last day. Loki woke excited. In a few hours he would be free. He decided he would stay in his room till he was called. He knew deep down, if he saw anyone he had a problem with, he would likely punch them and have to go to jail. He paced in his cell. The nurse came in wondering what he was doing. "Loki, why are you in here?"

"I'm waiting for my ride."

"Oh. But why are you still in your hospital cloths?"

"I don't have any cloths. I came here from detention." Loki looked down at his merger outfit. His waist length lightweight shirt and loose fitting linen pants. His slip on shoes had seen better days. But Loki didn't care. He planned to be naked with Thor in a few hours. The thought made him smile slightly.

"Ok, well come down with me to the office and I'll get you some supplies to get you through the next few days till you go to the pharmacy." Loki followed her. She went behind the counter and pulled out a large brown paper bag and handed it to him. "If you want, you are able to sit on the bench outside and wait for them." Loki's face lit up. "I'll take you out there." Loki eagerly followed her. He was so excited. She showed him where the bench was near the car park. Loki sat down with his bag on his lap. "Good luck." She waved goodbye and Loki looked eagerly down the road for who was coming to pick him up.

It must have been an hour but Loki's excitement had not diminished. He heard a car pull up but he couldn't see it clearly through the crowded park. Then he felt the release of adrenaline. He heart raced and he began to pant in a panic, holding his chest. Thor was coming towards him. He stood up suddenly. He whispered to himself. "Thor." then he ran to him. "Thor!" he cried as he jumped into his arms. Thor held him close then they started to kiss. He kissed him deeply like it was the only way he could survive.

Loki dropped his bag and gripped Thor's hair with both his hands. Pulling him as he kissed. "Oh Thor! I'm so sorry! I missed you!" Thor smiled and brushed Loki's long dark hair from his face. They both closed their eyes. Foreheads pressed together. Silent tears rolling down their cheeks as they stood silently. Loki bit his lip trying to keep his composure. Each taking soft quiet breaths. Engrossed in the silence. The feel of each other. They opened their eyes. Loki turned his head slightly rolling it to the side and down to Thor's neck. Thor pulled him close and kissed his temple.

"Didn't you miss me too?" Frigga stepped out of the gap towards him. Loki let go of Thor and hugged her.

"Mother! You came!" Loki began to stutter with a childish upset voice. "I. missed. you. so. much!" She stroked his hair as he buried his face in her neck.

"Oh my poor dear Loki. Let's get you home." She walked him to the car. Thor picked up his bag and followed them. He started the car and watched up in the mirror as Loki sat with his arms around her. He smiled to know he was happy and felt safe. Thor drove them home and got out and opened the door for his mother. Frigga got out and then Thor leaned in and helped Loki out. He picked him up and cradled him in his arms so effortlessly. Loki was impress of how strong he was.

Loki smiled and reached up with his hand and played with Thor's hair. Jane looked down from her window. She saw Loki in the hospital gown. She began to formulate her own interpretation of the situation. This explains why he was away. He was in hospital. But why is Thor carrying him? Is he disabled? She pondered as she saw them go inside. Frigga walked down the street back to her place.

Thor closed the door to the house and set Loki down to the floor. Loki kept his arms around his neck. They drew together and began to kiss softly. It became heated quickly. Thor tore open Loki's gown. Loki pulled at his hair. Kissing him with an open mouth. Licking and kissing. He pulled at Thor's clothes. They began to undress as they made their up the stairs. Dropping items of cloths and leaving a trail throughout the house.

Thor shoved him into the wall and roughly kissed him. Manhandling him. Exploring him. Loki grabbed Thor's nipples and began to pull and pinch them. They broke of the kissing for a moment but kept their mouths in close proximity and open as they took a deep breath. Loki chuckled as he felt Thor's hard cock up against him. Thor grabbed him and dragged him into Laufey's bedroom. He threw him down on the bed and clambered on too.

He pushed his head of his fat cock against his hole. "You ready Loki?"

"Don't stop!" Loki pulled Thor in close. Thor complied and began to work himself in. Loki wrapped his legs around Thor's waist. He squeezed him tight encouraging him. Thor pumped down hard and deep. He lay hard down on him and moved in and out with heavy force. Thor pulled out and climbed off the bed. He stood on the floor and dragged Loki over to him.

He pulled Loki's cock and then moved down on him. He began to suck his length. Loki cried out and pulled Thor's hair. Thor slid his hand in unison with his mouth. Once he felt Loki get hard he stopped and pulled Loki up to his feet. Loki pushed him towards the wall and he knocked over a lamp. They both laughed and kissed.

The light projected their intertwined silhouettes on the curtain on the large balcony window. Darcy walked into the lounge. "Hey Jane, I think you have some competition!" she returned to the window and watched the show next-door. Jane came over confused and Darcy opened the window and pointed to the second floor of Loki's house. They hear a bit of a commotion then the words.

"Fuck me Thor!" Jane and Darcy looked at each other, they could tell it was a man's voice. They saw Loki shoved against the window behind the curtain. They could see Thor facing him and lifting up Loki's leg and began to bang against him. "Ah yes!"

They listened to the unrestrained passion. Loki loudly cried out on each thrust from Thor. He responded with each breath. "Don't! Stop! Fucking! Me!" Thor pulled him from the window and dragged him onto the bed. Jane was furious and slammed shut the window.

Thor climbed up on top of Loki and sat on his thighs. He stroked Loki and then position himself. He then lowered himself down onto Loki. He sat forward and groaned loudly. Loki lay on the bed with Thor slowly rocking back and forth on top of him. Loki tried to control his breathing and breathed quick breaths as he dug his fingers down into his thighs. "Wait Thor. I think I'm going to cum."

"Not yet." Thor pushed down deep. He forced himself down to Loki's hilt, sliding back and forth. "Let me cum first." He groaned. Thor leaned over Loki. Sweat from his brow dripped down onto Loki's chest. He grabbed his shoulders and used it as leverage to move back and forth. He panted in unison as Thor could feel Loki tense up. He slid off and sat back on his thighs. Loki grabbed his own throbbing cock and it didn't take him long for his cum to expel over his chest.

The sticky thread draped down over his fingers as he kept pumping, becoming its own lubricant. Thor joined him and shot his load over Loki's hand and drained cock. He moved over him and hovered in his hands and knees. He lowered his head and kissed him softly. He smiled and then lay down rolling Loki over in his arms. They linked their sweaty bodies together.

Loki looked up and smiled. "You know Thor, I want to form some happy memories with you." Thor finally broke he silence.

"How can you if you sell this house? How can I wake up beside you if you don't have a bed?" Thor was concerned.

"I didn't realise you felt so strongly about being with me, living with me."

"I want to be able to wake up next to you. To spend my days with you." Thor pulled Loki close.

"Ok, I'll tell that weird dark elf developer I don't want to sell and we can stay together." Thor smiled and kissed Loki's forehead.

"Good. First thing tomorrow you call him and cancel the deal." Loki closed his eyes, knowing he was safe in Thor's arms. That safe embrace that had save him so many times.

Loki wondered downstairs after taking a shower. He wore black track pants and no shirt or shoes. He wanted to show off his athletic form. Thor was making them breakfast. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Loki taunting him for his culinary skills.

"Shut up or you don't get anything!" Thor smiled and put a plate in front of him and they sat and ate, occasionally exchanging pleasantries. Thor looked down at his watch. "Oh crap, we slept in. Its nearly 10. I have got to go to the shops." He finished his coffee and kissed Loki on the head before stealing his toast and waving goodbye.

Loki picked up the phone and dialled. "Hi, Maliketh? Its Loki from Jotunheim."

"Yes. Loki. I know." The strange voice responded.

"I don't want to sell now. I'm keeping the place. Thanks for your offer, but I am refusing it."

"No you can't. You have signed a contract and you cannot break it." Maliketh sounded quite menacing.

Loki snorted slightly. "What? Look, I'm not selling, keep your money."

"It's not about the money. That property will be mine, as will the rest of the street." Maliketh hung up on him. Loki looked down at the handset shocked.

"Compulsorily acquisition? Hum. Will see about that." Loki spotted Thor's wallet on the dresser and went outside to see if he was there. He saw him talking to Jane. He had his hand up on her arm and was touching her reassuringly. She turned and spotted Loki.

She stormed up to him , "You're.."

"Hi, I'm Loki. You may have heard me last night." She slapped him hard. Loki rubbed his face and smiled at her. "Oooh I like her, feisty." Thor took his wallet from Loki and shoved him to go back inside.

Loki cleaned up the kitchen and walked around the house. Touching and remembering things as they were. He tried to open a large curtain but it was stuck. He reached around and there was a zip ties holding it closed. He wanted to lighten up the room. He found his way into the garage to get something to cut it open. There was a paint mark on the floor in the outlining where his father died. He stood over it and there was still a stain covering a large portion on the floor. Loki picked up a Stanley knife and checked that the blade extended.

The room filled with light as the garage door opened. Loki turned to see DA Coulson. He stepped in and closed the garage door. "I take it, this is one of your 'spot checks'?" Loki went to walk away.

"Yes, I am checking up on you. I am investigated whether I should send you to jail."

"For what?" Loki moved towards him. "You're clutching at straws."

"Am I? I have been working on this since before you were put away. Even I don't know what will happen. Do you want to find out?" he flipped over a tablet and ran a surveillance video from the hospital. "It seems that evidence of you abusing and raping an incapacitated patient have surfaced."

"What?" Loki grabbed the tablet. Had he forgotten the hospital was under surveillance. He watched as he confidently strode up to Hawk who was drooling and limp on a couch. He watched as he began to fondle him. He could see Hawk tried to resist but was weak as a kitten.

"That's clearly a one way relationship you have." Phil sounded smug. Loki grew angry. "Then you dragged him into the stairwell and forced him into sex."

"I didn't do anything wrong. You cannot convict me."

"Try me. I have reports and even more videos of you essentially raping an unconscious man." Phil stood close to him. He knew he had him and Loki was going to jail. "I'm wondering whether I can even say this is borderline necrophilia." He pondered.

Loki reacted badly. He wasn't going to jail. He didn't even want to have to go through court again. He thrust the blade into Phil's stomach. Phil gasped and dropped the tablet. He grabbed Loki as he slumped to the floor. Thor came in through the house door and saw Loki standing over the DA.

"NO! Loki what have you done?" Thor ran over to him and took the blood soaked blade from his hand. Phil lay against the wall holding his side.

Weakly Phil coughed "Hehehe, I guess you will now be going to jail for that too." He coughed and blood spluttered out of his mouth. Thor pushed Loki back and held his hand with pressure on Phil's stomach. Phil continued. "Loki, you are going to lose."

Loki softly replied. "Why?"

"It's in your nature." Phil was growing weak. His blood rushed from his face.

"You couldn't convict me the first time, you have no real evidence against me, or you would have used it already. Where is my disadvantage?" Loki stood over him gloating. He looked down at the small red light flashing in Phil's hand. It was a silent panic button.

The roller door opened and police swarmed in and quickly grabbed Loki. Phil smiled slightly then a blank stare. Thor shook him. He was dead. Thor sat back on the floor holding up his blood stained hands and looking at them in shock, then at Loki who was being forced to the floor. Loki looked up smiling at Thor as the cops sat on him, pulling his arms behind his back and cuffing him.

Loki didn't waver in what his had done. There was no regret. He was calm. Thor was in shock and opened his mouth in a silent speech. 'why?'. The cops dragged Loki up to his feet and out front to the waiting car. There were a few people gathered and Thor walked out to see Loki not resiting as he was put in the car. All the time keeping eye contact with Thor. Frigga ran up to them but Odin stopped her.

"That's my son!" she screamed. Thor didn't want to hold her. He was covered in blood. She broke free of Odin ran to the car. She squatted down next to the open door. Loki was ambivalent and turned to her nonchalantly.

"Hello mother. Have I made you proud?" she reached into touch him.

"Please Loki don't make this worse."

"Define worse?" Loki turned back to the front and Odin came over.

"Frigga, let me speak to the prisoner alone."

"What could you possibly have to say to me?" Loki stared at Odin.

"You don't seem to understand the gravity of your crimes. Wherever you go there is cruelty and death."

"I merely defended myself against those who have hurt me." Loki said smugly.

"All this because Loki desires my son."

"That is my right to choose!"

"No, your right is to die. You have brought it on yourself. Frigga is the only one that cared for you and you will never see her again. You will spend the rest of your days in prison."

"And what of Thor?" Loki looked distressed. "You would keep him from me while I'm in chains?"

"Thor must strive to distance himself from you. He must heal from the damage you have done to him." Odin closed the door to the car. Sealing Loki's fate.

Odin held Frigga as Loki was being driven away. Jane walked over towards Thor and stopped in shock of the sight. Thor saw her and turned and walked away. She watched as a stretcher was wheeled out with a body covered over. Jane held her hand to her mouth and stepped back. She saw Fandral standing there. He was talking to Heimdall, one of the other neighbours.

"Well I wonder if Maliketh will still give us top dollar for our place now that Loki has killed another person in this street."

Jane turned and interrupted. "What?"

"Don't you know? Loki killed his own father. Apparently he was abused by him. He spent two years in a mental institution." Fandral explained.

"I wonder who he had a grudge against now?" Heimdall said as they watched the coroner load their car with the body.

Loki stepped into the booking room. The cops pushed him up to the table where the desk sergeant was sitting. He didn't look up at Loki, just had his booking sheet ready. "Name?"

"Loki Friggason." He proudly whispered. The sergeant looked up. It was the same boy he booked for murder. He saw the smug look on his face. He looked down at his half naked body. Some blood on his cuffed hands. "Oh hello. You booked me before for murder."

"Ah. What have you done?"

"I haven't 'done' anything." Loki smiled and stepped forward. The desk sergeant looked up at the cop next to him.

"He murdered DA Coulson." He wrote it down and looked back to Loki who didn't seem to care.

"You murdered someone again?"

"No I defended myself. It may have resulted in someone no longer living." They dragged him to the cells and Loki walked in. He held out his cuffed hands. "So aren't you going to remove these?" the two cops looked at each other then stepped into the cell. One closed the door. The other punched Loki hard in the stomach.

Loki fell to the floor, where he was swiftly kicked and beaten. As the two cops began to avenge their boss. Loki didn't fight back, not yet. He had a plan. They stopped quicker than Loki would have thought. He knew it was cause he didn't react. The cop dragged Loki over and un-cuffed his hands from his front. Then pushed Loki face down as he re-cuffed him behind his back.

He lay there wheezing and coughing at the beating. The two men left locking the cell door.

The crowd dispersed from the street except for a cop who was guarding the scene. Thor went to take Frigga inside. Thor didn't know him and walked to Jane.

"I'm sorry you had to see this Jane." She took his hands in hers.

"Let's get you cleaned up." She walked him into Loki's house and took him to the bathroom to wash off. She took off his shirt and picked up a face cloth and began to wipe down his stomach. He held his hands under the water as she rubbed them with soap. She dried his hands and rubbed the towel across his abs. He lean down and hugged her. They walked back downstairs and Frigga was sitting at the table.

"He was only just released and they have taken him away again. Thor they have taken him away!"

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Jane this is my mother Frigga. Mother this is Jane, she lives next door." He turned to Jane. "Please sit with my mother. I will be back soon. I just have to see father and tell him." Thor hugged his mother and walked out. Thor walked back to his place.

A well dressed man with long platted blond hair approached Loki's house. He was being followed by a few similarly dressed men. It was Maliketh. He walked into the house without knocking like he owned the place, which technically he did. Frigga and Jane looked up at the strange man with a heavy accent.

"Where is Loki?"

"Stand down." Frigga stood up. She was surprisingly strong despite losing Loki again. "This is not your place. Who are you?"

"I am Maliketh. And I will have what is mine. Loki sold it to me." He strode up to her menacingly. He went to strike her. She grabbed a kitchen knife and slashed upwards, striking his cheek.

He began to strike at her. Dodging her cuts. She backed him towards the bench. She held the knife to his throat. He was bent backwards near the sink. "Get out of my son's house." He grabbed a knife from the bench and stabbed her. She fell to the floor. Jane fell to her knees in shock.

"No!" Thor ran over to her and punched Maliketh. He went to strike him again but he was blocked by one of his body guards. They held Thor long enough for Maliketh to escape out the back. Thor went to chase them but saw that Jane would be vulnerable. He walked over to his dying mother. Odin came in and saw her dead. Too late to save her. He paused and looked up at Thor.

Odin walked over to her in shock. He lay beside her and held her close to his body. As if he could revive her with his life force. Thor didn't know what to do. He looked down at his father and then clenched his fists in anger.

Loki had been in remand waiting to be arraigned. A policeman approached his cell but not to let him out. "Loki Friggason?"

He nodded. Something didn't feel right. Loki had a terrible sense of foreboding. He walked over to the bars and held them softly then rung his hands into a tight grip as if to try and break the bars. A tear rolled down his face as he saw that the man had something to say and it wasn't good. "Your mother has died." He turned and walked away. Loki paused and did not move. He then let out a blood curtailing scream, full of pain and anguish as he fell to his knees.

It was the day of Frigga's funeral. Many people had gathered at the cemetery. The sun had just stared to set. She lie in state covered in flower petals. Odin stood stoic by her side as people filed past to pay their respects before taking up positions around the grave site. Thor stood in tears holding his father's hand tightly. Thor's friends touched him reassuringly as they passed him. Whispering their condolences.

Thor looked up and saw Loki approaching. Loki had been crying since he heard and was now devoid of tears. He wore a suit and was handcuffed. Escorted by two policemen. Thor didn't want him here, neither did Odin. "Get him out of her." Odin shouted. "Leave!" he shouted with tearful pain. The crowd was silent as he yelled. Thor strode up to Loki.

"Can't I mourn my mother? Don't you see me as your brother?"

"I do not want to share my grief with you. Neither does my father." Thor walked Loki away from the crowd.

"Thor, tell me. Did she suffer?" Loki looked him deep into his eyes.

"No." Thor sighed and turned to the two policemen. "Can you give me a moment?" They looked at each other then walked over to their car a short distance away, watch them. "Loki, I know you loved her. Help me get vengeance on Maliketh for what he has done."

Loki laughed. "You must be truly desperate to ask me to help. What makes you think you can trust me?"

"I don't. Mother did." Thor looked down at his cuffs. "You were released less than 24 hours and you killed someone, now you are waiting to go back to jail." Thor wiped his face and composed himself. "All this time you were away from me, I waited till you were released. I waited and hoped that the boy I loved was still in there and you would come back to me." He shook his head. "That hope no longer exists."

"And what is in it for me?"

"You get to live out your days in a cell."

Loki shrugged. "I guess it's better than the death penalty." Loki smiled and looked over at the police a distance from them. "So when do we start?" Thor put his arm under Loki's elbow and led him to the grave away from Odin. Loki looked at Frigga's face under the veil. He placed his hands on her. There was a sight gasp from some people as they saw his hands were cuffed. Loki kissed her forehead and his tears landed on her face.

"Goodbye mother. Thank you for loving me." Thor helped him away from her as they lifted her on to the pier. Thor moved back to his father's side and the two of them held a torch and lit the pier. Flames quickly engulf it. Loki stood on one side of the now roaring fire. He cheeks glowed from the flames. His tears flickered brightly in yellows and reds as they streamed down his cheeks. He sobbed as he stared into the flames. He was so ashamed. Thor approached Loki and took Loki's hands in his. He un-cuffed him. The crowd stared to move away. Loki and Thor moved away with the crowd, away from his escorts.

Thor took him to the other side of the grave yard and they got into a lone car and drove off. Loki rubbed his wrists. "You have planed this? So clandestine. I like it."

"Shut up Loki, this is serious." Thor drove the car but the cops had spotted them. They started to race through the back streets to an industrial estate. Thor swerved down a narrow street and hit some bins.

"Thor let me drive, I'm clearly better than you."

"Tell me Loki, out of the two of us who actually has a drivers licence?" he kept driving through the dark. The cop car hot on his tail. Thor took out a parked car as he was all over the road. He looked at Loki. "Not a word." Loki put his hands up to show that he wouldn't comment.

"They are still following us!" Loki looked out the back window. It then shattered. "Now they are shooting at us!"

"I don't need commentary Loki!" Thor kept driving erratically through the old estate. He managed to extend his lead and loose the patrol car for a bit.

"This is wonderful, a tremendous idea. Free me from my bonds to have us chased across town, smashing into everything in sight, with no idea what you are doing!" Thor headed to the docks. "Brilliant Thor!" Thor looked at Loki then opened his door as the cars slowed he then jumped out. Loki looked at the destination over the end of the pier. He looked back at Thor rolling on the ground and knew he had to jump. "Great!" he cursed and jumped from the car.

He rolled along the ground in pain and managed to make it to hide behind some boxes as the cop car sped past. Loki looked up as he saw Thor's car go off the edge. The patrol car stopped and the cops were distracted by the crash. Thor scrambled over to Loki and dragged him to his feet. They ran off the other direction. They had run for a few hundred meters before they got to a train station. They jumped over the fence and slipped onto the platform.

A train came by and they jumped on exhausted. They sat down together and Loki looked up at Thor and smiled. "You lied to me. I'm impressed."

Thor looked angry. "I'm glad you're pleased, now do as you promised. Take me to Malekith's."

"Well we have to get off soon." Loki got up and led Thor to the door joining the other carriage. Instead on going into the next. Loki scrambled up the roof.

"What are you mad?" Thor followed him.

"Quite possibly." Loki smiled. He lay on the roof as the train slowed. to the station. It then shunted and began to start moving again. Loki stood up and balanced himself with his hands out. the train was slowly approaching a tunnel. One side of the train was a steep hill with a cyclone fence running the length about the height of the roof. Loki turned to Thor then jumped off and gripped the fence. Thor followed. They scrambled over the fence.

The stood in a darken alley. Loki moved to Thor to kiss him but he kept him at arm's length. "Please Thor, don't push me away."

"I don't know what to do with you."

"Let me love you."

"How can I? You keep leaving me." Thor gripped Loki with a strong hand under his ear. Caressing the back of his neck.

"So say goodbye. Well maybe not this day but the next. It makes no difference. You keep telling your heart to push me away. You will never be ready, the only one who loves you gets snatched away."

"And would that satisfy you?" Thor was frustrated and shoved Loki.

"I would like you to satisfy me. Son of Odin."

"Not just of Odin, my mother cared for you. She trusted you and look what happened to her."

"Trust was that he last expression? Trust? When you let her die?" Loki began to threaten him.

"And what help were you? You were in jail?" Thor shoved Loki into the wall by grabbing the front of his jacket.

"Who put me there? Who kept me from her!"

"You know damn well who!" Thor stopped and pushed his body against Loki. He put his head to his and closed his eyes. Feeling Loki's accelerated breathing on his cheek. He could feel the younger man's heart racing. "I'm sorry Loki. But I don't know if I can trust you."

Loki breathed into his ear with a whisper. "Trust my love." Loki kissed him. Thor stood their holding him. They stood in an embrace in the darkness. Loki slipped his hands down and held himself as he moaned slightly.

"What's wrong?" Thor looked down at him. Loki undid his pants and took Thor's hand in his placing on his crotch. He squeezed Thor's hand, encouraging him to feel him. Through his firming pull-ups.

"I want you to cum inside me." Loki begged with a soft moan.

"I can't." Thor pulled away. Loki undid Thor's zipper.

"I'll show you." He dropped to his knees and quickly began to suck him. Thor's knees buckled and he grabbed Loki's hair. Loki gripped him with two hands. Squeezing firmly with one and following his mouth with the other. Thor groaned and pulled Loki up to his feet before he became hard.

"No. Not like this." Loki felt Thor's rejection growing. He turned away from him. Loki moved up behind him and put his arms around him. Thor stood there for a second then took Loki's arms down. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going?" He followed Thor.

"I'm going to take a piss."

"I can help." Loki put his hand on Thor's pants and began to undo them. Thor didn't stop him. Loki stood to his side and reached across holding him softly. He pinched down with his thumb and finger to signal him to start. He pissed a bit then stopped. Loki squeezed him with his hand.

"That's not helping." Thor brought his own hand across. "If you get me hard, I can't piss."

"Yes you can." Loki said seductively. Loki rubbed him slightly as he felt it twitch as the flow started again. Thor groaned loudly. Loki smiled and licked his lips at the spectacle. He began to touch himself with his free hand as Thor finished.

He moaned and took Thor's hand and held it with both hands to his groin. He began to urinate. Thor felt the warmth as his diaper filled. Becoming firmer. Thor slipped his palm down under and Loki held his wrist. Thor leaned in and whispered. "I better check to see that there is no leeks. Loki moaned each time Thor squeezed him.

Thor could feel Loki's hard on. He let him go and smiled. "No leeks. Your pants will still be dry for now."

"Thor, please, finish me off. don't leave me like this." He begged. Thor moved behind him and pulled his pants down further. He carefully slid down his soaked diaper and pushed his body hard up against his. He reached around and began to wank him. Loki pushed his hands against an industrial bin for stability. He bent his legs to let Thor be more aggressive.

He moaned loudly as he neared climax. His panicked voice echoed down the alley. "Thor please." Thor pulled him hard and fast. Loki felt his blood pressure drop and felt faint as he came. Then he felt Thor enter him. He slumped forward and Thor shoved him down onto some crates. He began to push deep inside him.

Thor grabbed Loki's shoulder and pulled him back each time he thrust inside. Maximising the pressure. He fucked him hard and fast. They both groaned with the movement. The crate shifted and began to knock into the metal bin. Creating a loud banging on each pump. Thor was getting close as he brought his hands down to Loki's hips. He pulled him back into so he was as deep as he could go.

The force inside Loki was a mixture of pleasure and pain as Thor hit his prostate. Loki panicked at the feeling. Thor did not waiver and kept smashing him over and over. Loki felt himself leek with all the pressure. He looked down under himself to see a little spurt hits the ground as Thor thrust deep in. He then felt Thor stop as he called out loudly.

"I'm cumming!" Thor felt the pulse go through him as he fill Loki's ass. He breathed heavily as he composed himself. He pulled out and helped Loki with his cloths. He stowed himself and turned Loki around. He forgave him and kissed him deeply. Loki could smell Thor's sweat and excitement.

They walked down an alleyway towards the street lights. Loki brushed off his sleeves and strode over the road to and waived down a cab. Thor jumped in with him.

Loki and Thor crouched down behind the fence. They looked down on Malekith's compound. He had lots of men in suits near him. The office block was well lit throughout. They watch many people working late at night. The car park was full of luxury cars. Maliketh sure had the finances. He had been acquiring properties all over the place and was part in a lot of major construction developments around the city.

Thor looked down at his watch. "It's 2200h, surely they will go soon and we can get in there with not too much resistance."

"I don't think that is going to matter. He killed mother, I'm sure he would be expecting some sort of retaliation." Loki looked around concerned. "We are not really dressed for crawling around." Loki tugged at Thor's nice suit. They saw a couple of cars leave, but they could see that he still had at least five men in close proximity to him.

They walked down the fence line and slipped through a gate. They followed the around the outside of the building. The crouched down near the door and took one last glance at each other. "I have an Idea Thor. Follow my lead." Loki stood up and brushed of his suit and fixed his hair. He took a deep breath and walked in the building like he was expected. Thor followed close behind.

One of Malekith's men approached them in the hallway. Loki went to talk to him and Thor punched him out cold. Loki looked at Thor. "Well I was going to ask him for an appointment, but knocking him out works too."

"Shut up and help me drag him into this office." They dragged him in and Loki began to go through his pockets. "What are you doing, we don't have time to rob him Loki."

"Nope. This will help." Loki held up a swipe card. The two stood up and made their way down the hall. The used the car to access the room. Then up some stairs. They tried to move quietly and quickly. They came across some large doors and they accessed the large office. Maliketh sat comfortably in his chair. His men began to move towards them.

Maliketh! I am Loki of Jotunheim, and I am cancelling my contract with you!"

"Well if it isn't the murderer and his fuck toy." Thor growled and attached the closet dark elf. The others made their way over to Loki. He managed to dispatch one before he was knocked to the ground. Thor saw Loki was overwhelmed and he leaped to his defence. But a man that was bigger than him blocked his path. Thor went to strike him when he was knocked to the ground.

Loki disarmed one of the men with a knife. He took up the knife and quickly stabbed his attacker. He moved back quickly forcing the three remaining elves to go around the table and he could take them on more easier.

He slashed at one and landed a side kick to him. He ducked the second and lifted him up and shoved him towards the one staggering from his kick. Loki lunged at the third and plunged the knife into his chest.

Thor wrestled with the giant and managed to land a few punches. He managed to trow an uppercut and forced him back. Thor lined him up and picked up a chair and ran at him. He hit him hard that he fell back through the glass window and fell to the car park below. Thor stood at the window and looked to see if he wasn't moving. Loki came up beside him to inspect his handy work. "Well Thor seems that you are just as effective as I am at dispatching our enemies." He smiled and Thor gave a weak smile back.

He wasn't really as enthused as Loki for fights that resulted in someone dying. Loki took his hand as they looked back out the window.

Thor heard a sudden gasp from Loki and felt his grip tighten of his hand. He turned suddenly to see Maliketh stabbing Loki in the back. Loki's eyes fell with tears as he reached to Thor and grabbed him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Loki slumped into his arms. Thor looked up and then attacked Maliketh. He copped a slice to his own arm as he swung a punch at him. He landed the second. He forced him to the ground and bashed Malekith's hand till he let go of the knife.

Thor picked it up and with a tearful scream he plunged it into his throat. A spurt came out and Maliketh coughed grabbing his throat. He bled out quick as Thor stood over him. He was shaking. He dropped the knife and began to rummage through Malekith's pockets. He pulled out a car key and went back over to Loki.

He picked him up in his arms. And carried him down stairs. He cradled Loki in his arms. Thor pressed the button and looked to see which car unlocked. He walked over to it and opened the passenger door. He set Loki down inside. Loki reached up to him. "No Thor. I can't."

"I'm going to get you to a hospital." He leaned in and kissed him softly. "Let me help you." He walked around the car and started up. Once he was driving he reached over and held Loki's hand tightly. "Stay with me."

"Thor I."

"Shut up and just hang on." Thor drove as fast as he could through the streets. Soon he was being followed by police. He could see the flickering of their lights in the mirrors. He didn't care. He let go of Loki's hand and began to increase his speed.

He wasn't far now. He could see the street signs for the hospital. Thor drove fast up the emergency ramp and skidded the car to a holt. He quickly bailed out and pulled open the door and reached in to grab Loki.

"Hands up!" The police shouted.

"No! I have to help him!" Thor shouted back. He pulled Loki out in his arms holding him up and looking down at his weak smile. He felt a sharp pain in his back. Thor still holding Loki fell to his knees. He had been shot. He lay Loki down and lowered his head. His shaking bloodied hands cupping Loki's face. "You know I love you Loki. Don't you?"

"Thor, stop crying, it doesn't help." Loki closed his eyes and Thor shook him. Begging him to react.

"No! Loki!" Thor collapsed on top of him when the cops came over. They pulled Thor off and he lay on his back beside him. Both men bleeding. Thor still holding Loki's cold hand in his. Thor turned his head slowly to the side to look at Loki's lifeless body, The medical staff ran out and Thor closed his eyes and it all went black.

The room is silent but for the occasional soft beep of the cardiogram and the exhale of the respirator. Clinical and white. Soft light fills the room from the glass windows. Diffused by the semi transparent curtains. Odin sits in the silence. Unsure of how he lost so much in such a short space of time. He hadn't really mourned Frigga when this happened.

So much death had been near his family in the last few years. He quietly talked to himself as he didn't know if there was anyone who could listen.

"My boy, my dear boy." He sobbed. It is truly the end of days." Odin looked over at the figure lying in bed. Covered in white sheet, arms stiff by his side. Cables and lines over him. Odin placed his hand hovering but not toughing the body. "I don't know what Frigga saw in Loki; maybe it was just her desire to be a mother to someone who needed it." He softly stroked Thor's hair with a shaking hand.

Odin had received the call only a few hours ago. A parent should not have to receive such a call from the police. But he had too much contact with the police in recent days. Odin felt like crying but over what? He was angry with Thor and Loki. He was still numb from the pointless loss of his wife. Odin knew the prognosis was not good however you look at it.

"One son who risked his life for another, a son who wanted to be accepted." Odin looked across the room. It had all happened so fast...

An hour earlier..

"Quick get him to the OR." One held pressure on Thor's back to and inspected if there was an exit wound. Wheeling him, running, stabilising, assessing signs of life. "Call the surgeon! Gunshot wound to the back, we need to prep for surgery right away!" The commotion in the hospital was more of a stalemate outside. Odin stood outside the surgery, listening to the doctors and nurses yell.

Loki lay on the ground bleeding and still. The cops had recognised him and they all knew he was the DA's killer. They cuffed his lifeless body. Not taking any chances. They could see he was covered in blood. They knew someone else had fallen victim to his hands. Two paramedics came to his side cautiously and moved him onto the gurney. The cops followed closely as they wheeling him inside.

"There is no rush to save this one. He is a cop killer." One said to the medic. She was shocked.

"What?" she stopped as they waited for the door to the surgery to open.

"He murdered his father when he was 16, then a day after release, murdered DA Coulson. Now he is covered in blood that is not his own again." The cop used his asp baton to poke and point to Loki. The medics wheeled him inside and the cops watched on.

They operated on them side by side. Odin was looking through the window to the surgery. He saw them frantically cutting off their cloths and putting in IVs. He watched with concern as he saw the intubation of Thor. He was lifeless and non-responsive.

"I need some adrenalin here!" one shouted. They fed his line but still no reaction. He saw them back up and place patches on his chest. "Clear!" they shocked him. Thor's body jumped. Still taci-cardic. Again. "Clear!" success, a weak pulse. They rolled him over and began to seal up the wound.

Odin looked over to Loki who was lying naked and bleeding. He lay on his stomach and they prepped him for surgery. Covering his back in Bettadine and strapping down strips of material to cover the non affected parts. The irrigated his wound and the surgeon began to inspect and sutcher his wound. Loki's vitals were weak and before the surgeon could finish, he went into arrest.

The medical staff rolled him onto his back and moved away from him. The cardiologist commenced his heart start. Loki's body jumped under the shock. No response. Now he was flat line. The solid tone cutting through the sound of the surgery.

CPR started. Rotation of the medics going for a minute hard each. Airway by hand pump. No response. They packed his body with heat packs and injected him. Odin pushed open the doors to the surgery and moved slowly towards them. One medic held up his hands and yelled.

"Sir you can't come in here it's a clean room!" Odin pushed the man doing CPR on Loki away. "What are you doing?"

"Save Thor, save my son." Odin shoved the surgeon towards the other bed away from Loki.

"Sir, you need to leave. We are trying to save him, but you being here is not helping!" Two security guards came in and went towards Odin. He backed up and ripped out the IVs and cables monitoring Loki before they could wrestle him outside.

The medics frantically reattached the monitors and re-canulated Loki. The sudden shove to his body had made him bleed again. They quickly bagged him and pumped in two bags of blood. "We need more A neg for the patient!" One team member ran out of the surgery to the blood store.

Thor's vitals were not getting better. They surgeon working on Loki managed to lose the wound and moved over to Thor. "He's shutting down!" the doctor checked his readouts. "His organs are failing."

A torch waved over Loki's eyes, he was stabilising. Loki was becoming lucid and reacted to the light. The medic began his pain treatment. Loki blinked. He could not respond with the respirator. He began to chock and gag at the tube down his throat. The medics put their hands on his chest to hold him down. The medicated him and he began subdued. Loki slow blinks. They become longer, fighting to stay awake. He turns his head slightly and watches Thor.

The surgeon is wrist deep in Thor's side looking for the fragments and stitching up his internals. Loki looks up to Thor's monitor. They are concerned and they are calling for clamps. He is still bleeding somewhere, they have to stop it. Loki closes his eyes. This time a bit longer. He feels the medic roll his head back straight to keep his airway clear. Loki looks down his naked body as he watched the surgeon stitch up his front. Behind him he can see Odin watching him through the window. He blinks then..

It is all black. This is the void. How long is time here? Has it been seconds since he closed his eyes or years? There is no measure of time. Loki tries to think of what was his last things he saw, but nothing. Just black. No sound. No memories.

Now...

A gasp and breathless as Loki looks up at the ceiling. He is alive. But not for long. He can feel himself choking. He cannot move. He can feel his wrists and ankles strapped to the bed. He knows this feeling from the psych ward. His chocking is partially his own.

He hears his monitors beep erratically and a code sounds an alarm. Loki begins to gain his senses and realises he has a tube down his throat. He is on a ventilator. But it's counterintuitive if you are conscious. His body is rejecting it. He coughs and chokes. He can't pull the tube free. Loki's eyes well up he begins to cry as he feels himself dying. He knows no one will want to save him. He panics more and accelerates his body's reaction. He turns his head as he sees that he is in the surgery. The room is lit by a soft light.

He can see the monitors around him. He sees the bags of expended blood and trays of tools laid out around him. He feels the pain in his side from where he was stabbed. Loki is terrified and knows he is going to die. He begins to piss over himself and can feel the warmth run down his legs and pool up under his back. He tries to pull his hands free but he is not strong enough. He gasps again as the ventilator tries to infill his lungs while he tries to resist.

Loki's body shakes violently, the rattling of the bars of the gurney and the sound of his erratic heart echo in the cold room. He splutters as he gurgles fluid instead of air. His body goes cold and blood pressure drops. The violent struggle has tore his stiches.

His body contorts and struggles one last time. He defecates and goes limp. Loki turns his head to the side and sees a familiar form.

His last few breaths are shallow and laboured. He sees it is Thor. tear rolls down his cheek as he sees he has undergone surgery. Remanets of tools and procedures cover his bed. He is not moving. Loki stares. He sees now. Was Thor dead?

A figure blocks his vision. Loki's eyes focus. It is Odin. He cannot respond. He sees an arm reach past him and he hears a click. It is his ventilator. Loki feels the air is no longer coming. Odin picks up the sheet and pulls it over Loki's head. Odin walks out and Loki's view of his last moments are of the white sheet. A soft light is now his world. It is calming. Loki closes his eyes. He now sleeps.


	5. Chapter 5

A year later. A hand traces the smooth, naked, fit man's body. The hand stops as it reaches a scar down his back. It is long and thin. Reaching around, tracing it. At first with fingers, not his own, then a tongue. A soft kiss or two. Then the man giggles as the roughness of his beard tickles his sensitive sides.

"Thor stop it!" Loki turns and cups Thor's head in his hands. He leans down and kisses him softly.

"Loki Don't you think its bad luck?"

"No, it's not like you are going to see me in a wedding dress the day before my wedding. That defiantly does not apply here." Loki kissed him.

"I know, not only do you not own a wedding dress, I suspect like most nights, even this night before our wedding, you will just be naked as always!" Thor grabbed him and forced him down to the bed. He began kissing down his stomach and Loki grabbed Thor's hair as he continued to tickle him with his beard.

"Thor, I'm sorry I wasn't more romantic." Loki lay back and let go of Thor.

"Not this again. Look I thought you were. It was like a fairy tale. Like the stories mother used to read me before father converted me to stories of sword fights." Thor moved up beside him and held him. "Think of it from my perspective. I thought that I lost you, then it was you who I first saw that day."

That day in the hospital...

The nurse came in and saw Loki covered over. She saw the alarm on the cardio gram but the rhythm had stabilised. She saw his ventilator off, but his monitor still on. She heard a soft sucking of air. She uncovered Loki and saw that he was breathing. The ventilator being off allowed his lungs to relax and not have to fight the forced air. The pipe did not fill his throat fully but it kept his airway clear. He could breathe on his own and was in a state of partial unconsciousness.

She quickly raise the alarm and two other medics came in. One held his nose as he uncovered Loki's body and saw the mess. The other ran to the phone to call the surgeon. His stiches were bleeding. The nurse turned and checked on Thor. she looked at his monitors and checked his vitals. Calm and quiet. Loki rouses to the medics sternum rub. They pull free then air tubes and Loki coughs. They begin to pull off his sheets and clean him up. He drifts off to sleep in both a mixture of exhaustion and morphine.

Loki wakes with a smile. He rubs his face and looks at his hands that have been freed. He feels his side and rubbed his hand carefully over his patched wound. He slowly gets up out of bed and takes hold of his IV. He wanders over to the bed beside him. Thor is asleep. He is on a ventilator. He is in an induced coma. Loki climbs up onto his bed and lays beside him. Each day. Loki gets up and spends the day lying down next to Thor, till the nurses shoo him back to his own bed.

Loki sat crouched down, looking up at Thor with a smile. He put his chin on his chest and stared lovingly at him. He felt a groan from deep inside. Thor blinked and slowly open his eyes. Loki's smile grew. He saw Thor now looking at him and Thor raise his hand slightly to place on Loki's head.

Loki swiftly slid up closer and kissed Thor's cheek. He wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his neck. "Thor, I love you so much."

He felt a pat on his head in response. Loki sat up then straddled Thor. he sat down hard then pushed back, grinding down on his groin. Loki was very turned on. He hovered over his head. "Thor, I want to spend forever with you. Marry me." He seductively bit his bottom lip. Thor smiled as best he could on a ventilator. He touched Loki's cheek and nodded yes.

"Hehehe." Loki giggled and pulled back Thor's sheets. "I think this is worthy of a congratulatory fuck." He slid up Thor's gown and was about to uncover him when the nurse came in.

"Loki get off him and get back in your own bed." The nurse hit Loki with the chart board like swatting away a naughty dog.

"Thor is awake!" Loki squealed. The nurse immediately checked on him and Thor looked around. She began to prep his ventilator and unclipped his breathing tube. "Thor is awake. Thor is awake." Loki bounced on his bed then got up and ran over to him. The nurse shoved him back. She held the tube firmly and cleared his throat. Thor coughed and rolled to his side.

"Loki, if you don't get back in your bed, I will have you restrained." She held her hand up at him and he backed off.

"Thor it's so good you are awake. Now we can fuck and you can remember it!" Loki said with a cheeky tone. The nurse stared at Loki. "I didn't fuck him every night. Sometimes I just played with his cock." He added with a big smile. She walked over and forced Loki down and quickly strapped him to the bed. "I don't mind, not Thor can fuck me and play with me while I can't move." He said thrusting his hips.

"You are very disturbed Loki."

"Thor doesn't care, he still loves me."

"I don't know, most men don't take kindly to being raped while they are unconscious." She said in a calm matter of factly way.

"I know he does. He is going to marry me." Loki said proudly.

"Loki." Thor's voice was raspy and soft. "You are so sure I said yes?"

Loki paused and began to feel stressed. Had he been wrong? Thor saw the fear growing in his younger friend. "Thor, I."

"Yes." Thor cut him off.

"Thor I just.."

"Shut up Loki." Loki pouted. "For a really intelligent guy you can be quite dumb." Thor then enunciated. "Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yes Loki."

"What is the question?" Loki look confused.

"Yes you fool, I will marry you." Thor smiled at him and then closed his eyes to get some rest. Leaving Loki restrained but happy.

The end


End file.
